


To New Journeys

by CoffeeCakes26



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26
Summary: A role play turned into a story.





	1. Chapter 1

Elsewhere in Bayville was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Again it was a day like any other, the safe haven for mutants was bustling as usual with residents of all ages. The owner and creator of said school was currently in a special room using a device called Cerebro to locate other mutants out in the world that could use their help and guidance.  
As it was he was, at the moment, tracking a young woman. She was by no means beautiful as in model style but she was pretty in a avarage way. At 23 years of age, standing at 5'3 with long straight brown hair that fell to to her middle back, with light cream colored skin, hazel eyes. She was by no means fat, but she did have hips to her, along with long legs and short torso. Even though it was reaching 90 degress, the girl was dressed almost western style. Light blue jeans, pointed boots, bling belt, with a white blouse. She wore aviator sunglasses to protect her eyes.  
Making her way over to her car, another came around the corner of the enterance, to fast. Seeing it she quickly leaped out of the way, but unknowingly her fear and surprise had awoken a gift inside her. Looking down she saw her left hand on fire. Trying to put it out, a flick of it flew towards a semi dried puddle of oil. Disaster followed quickly.  
Even far away in the lower levels of his school the man known as Professor Xavier knew things were going to go from bad to worse at the gas station where he had tracked the female mutant. It was only a matter of time before things got out of hand so he telepathically contacted his X-Men to not only stop the fire from getting even worse but to help rescue innocent people and the young mutant that had accidentally started the blaze. Bayville was not mutant friendly, if the police or a angry mob got to her location first it would be even more a tragedy. Storm went on ahead to bring the rain to help keep the fire from spreading as well as to provide cover for the others to do their part out of sight.  
All over Bayville, dark heavy thunder clouds quickly rolled in. Wind and a thick down pour of rain came seconds later, extinguishing the fire before it could travel to the fuel pumps. Not being under the overhead, Diana was instantly soaked and the fire on her hand went away. Panting heavily from what just happened, Diana slowly made it to her feet, be it on shaky legs.  
People were in a panic and running around even with the rain extinguishing the blaze, this however worked in the X-men's favor. Getting in and out to help people without being noticed was always a bonus. Even now no one noticed a particular young man approaching the one that unintentionally started the fire. His wrist watch made him look just like everyone else, to which he was grateful for. "Let me help you fräulein."  
Still in a daze, Diana jumped, startled, at the closeness of the voice, looking to him with wide uncertain eyes. Her mind was racing as she tried to digest what had just happened to her. How was it her had had light on fire? Recently she had been watching on the news how more an more mutants had been apprearing. Could it be that she was one of them? Though she had always thought the idea of being a mutant, with a unique gift, to be something she had wanted, she had put that past her the older she gotten. Most mutants found out about their gifts in their teenage years. But not she. But yet with what just happened. Could it be?  
All this went through Diana's head in seconds as she calmed her breathing and staired at the young, kind looking man in front of her.  
He smiled that big friendly smile of his and if he wasnt being covered by a holographic projection his tail would be moving around. "I am certain you have a mountain of questions as well as being very confused but we really shouldn’t linger here." With that he teleported her away in a puff of sulfur smoke, reappearing with her a block away from the fire behind a old mom and pop bakery.  
Diana didn't get the chance to speak as she was teleported away. Dazed and confused once more, Diana acted on her self defense training the moment she reappeared, sucker punching him right in his face. Hard.  
Now Kurt knew not to expect a calm or uneventful reaction to teleporting her away without warning, he rarely got those. However he was not expecting to be clocked in the face hard enough that it knocked him off his feet an split his lip, a millimeter higher an he’d have a broken nose. "GAH!"  
"What the hell is going on here?" Diana said, trying not to shout though her tone was taking on a serious defensive state as she stood over the mutant, her right hand still fisted. No longer was she scared, now she was getting angry. "You better start talking smiley, or I swear I'll pop you again."  
Yup he was bleeding an had to spit out some of the blood collecting in his mouth. At hearing her very serious sounding threat he teleported himself a few feet away out of her reach. "H-Hey no need to get that angry I was just trying to help get you to safety! I meant you no harm!" His tone was rightfully panicked.  
Diana was surprised when he reappeared a few feet away. She thought for sure he had left. "UGH!" Diana let out a long frustrated sigh as she stayed where she was, reeling in said frustration and anger. She really shouldn't take it out on him.  
Taking in another deep breath, Diana looked to the mutant. "What is going on?" she asked using her hands for emphasis, her voice calmer, less hostel.  
Kurt still wasn’t convinced yet and stayed where he was, just in case she wasn’t as calm as she seemed. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket an held it to his bleeding face. "It is a long story fräulein, but I will do my best to explain it to you." He took a deep breath an explained things to her. Telling her how he knew she was a mutant like him, about Xavier's school for mutants. He told her about how the Professor had been concerned she would be targeted because of her abilities and sent him along with a few others to help her. He knew this was a lot for her to take and really hoped she didn’t try an punch him again.  
Diana was quiet as she listened to the mutant speak. So she hadn't seen things, and her hand truly had been on fire, and like her wildest most sought after dreams, she IS a mutant. No longer would she have to worry about lack of defense, but at the same time she would with the higher people in power, such as Anti Mutant groups, or even the government. Not that they wouldn't lose sleep if they screw over regular people let alone mutants. Bastards. Taking in another breath, Diana nodded her head in understanding. "Sorry, that I punched you." She said in a genuine apologetic half smile.  
He smiled a bit despite his lip being swollen an still bleeding a bit, he could tell she was sincere. "I-It’s alright, I shouldn’t have frightened you the way I did, I apologize for that." He said in a sheepish manner. "My friends will be here soon, they can take us to the mansion, that is if you'd like to come." He offered, they wouldn’t force her though.  
Diana did not hesitate as she nodded her head at the offer, "I'd like that." She said this time with a warm smile, offering her hand in friendship. "And why wait for them, when you can teleport us? I promise not to punch you this time." She said with a good hearted smile and a soft chuckle.  
He chuckled a bit, still a lil leery but then again she definitely seemed in a better way then before. "I could yes, it’s not far from here." He took her hand in the one that didn’t have his blood on it. "My name is Kurt by the way, Kurt Wagner." He wouldn’t show off his true self to her yet, if she reacted to teleporting with a sucker punch he didn’t want to risk spooking her again with his blue furry appearance.  
Taking his hand, Diana took a few steps closer to him so their arms weren't so out stretched. "Diana. Diana Aldimay." She noticed how he wasn't still to sure of her. "It's okay. I promise." Diana said with a smile. After all what else could he surprise her with?  
"It’s a pleasure to meet you Diana." He said with a lopsided smile as he messaged his friends to meet them back at the mansion before he teleported with the new girl back home. The Professor was already on his way to the main hall to greet their new guest, knowing she and Kurt would arrive shortly.  
Knowing what was to come, the second time teleporting wasn't as much of a shock as the first. Seeing where Kurt had brought the two of them, Diana was amazed at the size and beauty of the place. It looked to her to be a Victorian style house. And this was just, what it seemed to her, the main hall. Behind her two grand wooden doors lead into the hall. It was then Diana looked back into the hall, a noise having caught her attention. That noise being a electric wheelchair moving towards her. The person being a older man, his scalp shaven clean, and his attire a fine looking suit. On his face he was a genuine kind smile. One that Diana couldn't help but smile back at herself.  
"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted" He greeted as he came to a stop in front of the two young mutants. "I see your first meeting with Kurt didn't quite go as planned." His tone had a humor to it, knowing that the young man would be fine.  
"Thank you." Diana said with a greeting nod of her head. With a wincing smile she glanced to Kurt apologetically, lightly scratching at the back of her head. "Yeah..." she said kind of lamely.  
"Yeah but it's alright we-" he trailed off as his watch started to fuzz out due to the rain as well as landing on it when she knocked him off his feet. "No no not now!" Despite his protests the hologram covering what he really looked like fizzled out, revealing him in all his blue furred an tailed glory.  
Caught up in the beauty of the place, Diana was only partly listening to what Kurt was saying. But then she turned to him as his tone took on a panicked one, wondering what it was he had to panic over. Not expecting to see this blue furred elf looking person, startled and wide eyed, Diana once more acted before thinking. She sucker punched him yet again in his face, this time right in his nose.  
The german mutant had no time to react once again as Diana surprised him with yet another punch to his already battered face, except this time he was fairly certain she broke his nose. He cried out in pain and teleported himselt to the chandeller on the ceiling out of reflex.  
Normally the Professor was faster on the take and would have stopped her before she launched her sucker punch at poor Kurt again, he as well had been caught off gaurd by her quick reaction. Though he would keep note of it and insure it would not happen again. "Miss Aldimay that was rather uncalled for."  
"Oh my god...? Kurt?!" Diana said covering her mouth in apologetic shock over what she'd done. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She kept say over and over again as she looked up at him. "Oh God...I really need to stop doing that." She said aloud but more to herself, as she looked to the Professor with a very guilty expression. "I'm sorry. I get startled and I react. I've always been that way." Diana said as she then looked back up at Kurt. Oh how badly she felt, after having promised she wouldn't hit him like that again. 'God, he's never coming near me again' she thought to herself with a guilty moan, now really seeing him for the first time.  
Kurt wasn't bad looking at all, and yes, really looking at him, he did remind her of a elf, but blue and furry. And those eyes! Like a liquid gold! 'Oh he's, he's so pretty.' Diana thought to herself with a smile, not realizing how loud her thoughts were.  
Oh the Professor heard her loud and clear, very loud infact. As much as he wanted to be upset with her knee-jerk reactions with her fists he could tell that deep down she honestly did not mean it. She had not attacked Kurt because his appearance was vastly different then his holowatch projected, which is what the teleporter was currently thinking. He looked up at the ceiling and called up to the young man in a calm voice. "Kurt, you should go have Hank look you over. I will see to our guest."  
Indeed the blue teleporter was not thinking the nicest things about Diana as well as himself, he was convinced it was because of his appearance considering it wasn’t the first time the had been targeted for how he really looked. Hearing the Professor call to him got his attention, the older mutant was right.. he needed to see Hank about his nose. He gave a small nod before dessapearing in a puff of sulfer smoke.  
Diana watched, guilt ridden, as Kurt teleported away. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, then looked to the Professor. "I really didn't mean to hit him." She said the guilt heavy in her tone. "He's never going to come near me again." she said low, thinking how she broke her promise. How could he trust her now, with what she did?  
He wheeled himself over to her, not afraid in the least. He smiled gently at her to help reassure her. "Kurt is not one to hold grudges, granted he is upset at the moment. However I know you did not mean it, there was no malicious intent behind your actions. Give him some time and he will come around, now follow me and I will show you to a guest room you may use until we can find you a more suitable room." He spoke like he already knew she wanted to stay at the mansion and technically he did.  
Diana nodded her head. Taking a few steps she paused one last time to look up at the chandeller, then followed after the Professor. She really hoped the Professor's words were true, and that Kurt didn't hold any grudges. Guess only time would tell.  
The professor led the girl on a small tour of the mansion, there was time for a more detailed one later. He showed her how to find the kitchen, the common area, the bathrooms, an her guest room. He also explained the rules of the house which were all very much common sense related. Again he kept it brief, she had been through a lot and there was a lot to take in. She was a bright young woman, he had no doubts that she would fit right in. "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to let me know."  
Diana was quiet the entire time during the tour and during his explaining of the house rules, keeping mental note to remember all that she was told. It was as he was turning to leave did Diana speak. "So what's your gift, or gift's, Professor?" She asked very calm, genuine curious as she looked to him.  
He smiled when she asked, knowing she had been wanting to ask. Without turning around or speaking he answered her. 'I am a telepath. I am also the one that found you and sent Kurt and the others to help you as well as other mutants.'  
Diana smirked as she looked at the back of the Professor's head. "So I'm guessing then”, Diana said with good humor knowing the answer to be yes already, "that you heard my thoughts about Kurt loud and clear." Diana wasn't embarrassed cause there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Hey Kurt was gorgeous, and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud. "Where is he?" she asked knowing he'd know who she was talking about.  
He chuckled a bit before turning his chair back towards her, hands folded in his lap. "Yes I know. You tend to think rather loudly." His tone had clear humor in it. "He is currently in the medical bay being treated by Hank." He paused a moment before speaking again. “And yes his nose is broken I'm afriad."  
With a loud grief stricken moan Diana started chewing on the bottom of her lip, as she rubbed at her knuckles, the same hand in which she punched Kurt with. "Could...you, take me there?" She asked a bit skeptical. "Or do you think Kurt would freak and teleport else where?" Which was the last thing Diana wanted whenever he saw her. But at the same time she wouldn't blame him if he did. Diana didn't want this hanging in the air for to long. No she wanted to make amends with Kurt, and the sooner the better. If he'd allow it.  
The professor thought things over for a few moments, considering all the options. "Kurt is understandably very self consious about his appearance, and your..." here the professor paused, giving a small thin smile, "volital reaction did not help I'm afraid. Let me have a word with him first and once Hank has finished tending to him, I will send him to you." He glanced at her hand. "Do you require anything for your hand? Hank can tend to it should it hurt you."  
"Okay. I just hope he agrees to it." Diana said with a heavy sigh. She really did need help on her reaction first when startled problem. Looking to the Professor she let him know this, hoping he could help. Hearing the offer to treat her hand, with a small smile, Diana shook her head. Yes, her knuckles were sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. "No. I'm fine." She said then smiled. "But thank you."  
He was certain he could help train her to help her control her aggressive reactions to being startled, expecially since she was open to the idea. "You're welcome. Please make yourself at home." He had faith Kurt would come around too, the blue teleporter was too kind to hold grudges. "Now If you'll excuse me, I will go speak to Kurt while you get settled."  
With a nod and a smile on her face Diana spoke in a sincere tone. "Thank you, Professor." Then she walked into her room. She knew later on she'd have to retrieve her cloths and some of her belongings from home. But for now she'd wait and hope that things went well with Kurt.  
The professor kept his word an went to check on the blue teleporter and talked with him, it had taken a bit more work then expected to convince the young man that she did not mean to lash out at him and it had nothing to do with his appearance. But by the end of their talk he convinced him to give Diana another chance. When he parted ways with the young man he headed back towards cerebros, he was certain he had picked up another mutant in the area of the gas station before Diana's fire abilites ignited the station.  
Kurt on the other hand after the professor left hesitated, he very much wanted to believe the telepath when he said the young woman really hadn’t ment to attack him. He took a deep nervous breath before teleporting.  
It hadn't taken Diana long to check out her room. For the most part it was a very simple laid out bedroom. There was the full sized bed, a wooden desk with drawers, and the large sliding doors closet. Of course Diana would add her own touch to it later, with the bedding and curtains, hoping even that the Professor would allow her to bring in her 3 guinea pigs.  
At the moment she was sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking, and that's when she heard the sound she was so hoping to hear. The bamf sound Kurt's teleporting made. And it was right outside her rooms door. Taking in a deep breathe, Diana slowly stood and made her way to the door.  
The fuzzy mutant was a nervous wreck as he stood outside her door. Who could blame him? The person he had been sent to help had punched him twice, giving him a split lip an a broken nose. He really hoped the professor was right, he wouldn’t lie about something like this though.  
Of course the professor wouldn’t stear the teleporter wrong, he knew how Diana really felt about him. He would consider her guinea pigs in due time, for now he wanted to connect to Cerebros again. He was certain there had been another mutant out there with Diana.  
Taking a quick look in the full body mirror, fluffing up her hair and making sure she looked nice, Diana then went to open the door, making sure to do so, slowly.  
"Hey, Kurt." Diana said softly, a bit unsure as she cast her gaze shyly on the elf looking mutant. "Thank you for coming." She said with a small genuine kind smile, as she opened the door fully. "Do you want to come in?" she offered gently.  
"H-Hey.." He stammered out, his body language as well as the movement of his tail made it clear he was stressed. His face was all kinds of swollen, but at least with his blue fur you couldn’t really see the bruises forming. He hesitated at her offer to step into her room, but after a moment he did. He could always teleport if she became agressive again.  
Diana felt horrible as she saw how swollen Kurts face was as he walked into her room, knowing that SHE had been the one to cause it. Out of all the mutants here, didn't any of them have the ability to heal others? Guess not. She couldn't blame him for being nerves and stressed out around her. "Oh, God. I am soo sorry, Kurt." Diana said, her voice cracking, fighting back the tears but slowly failing at it. The guilt in her was obvious.  
He had a cool compress in his hand an he held it to his face. His eyes were on the ground at the moment. "I-It’s alright.. Hank set it, I should be better in a few days.." He glanced up at her when he heard the sad tone in her voice. He could see the guilt on her face.  
That's when Diana lost the fight, and the tears streamed down her face. Unable to hold back the choking sobs Diana shook her head at Kurt's words. No. No, it wasn't alright. Ashamed and so mad and so guilt ridden Diana didn't meet Kurt's eyes.  
When she started to cry he got really worried that he had offended her somehow, despite knowing better. 'D-Don’t cry Fräulein! Honest, I will be alright." It seemed the Professor was right, she really did regret attacking him.  
"B-but y-you shouldn't be this way in the first p-place!" Diana stammered, sobbing so hard she had a hard time with breathing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Diana sob over and over again as she went to her knees, rocking now as she held herself.  
His hesitation vanished for a moment as he went to her side, crouchin down beside her. "I forgive you Fräulein, please don’t cry." Risking a potential third strike he reached out an pulled her to him in a comforting hug.  
But Diana didn't strike. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Never again would she strike at him. Still sobbing hard, Diana allowed him to pull her close to him, even pressing up against him firmly, not afraid of him at all.  
To be honest her not reacting violently helped relax him, his fur settling down. The way she pressed against him, he couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t fear him, she didn’t find him frightening or disgusting. So he just sat there with her, comforting her the best he could. True to the professors word he wasn't the type to hold a grudge.  
It was a good 10-15 minutes before Diana calmed enough that she was no longer sobbing, yet the tears still came and would, no doubt, for awhile. Being this close to him, she could feel how warm he was, how strong he was. Through the suite she could see the plain muscle tone of his body. Shifting slightly she watched as one of his three fingered, blue furry hand came into her view. Eye's widening, not in fear, but in awe, curiosity and amazement, Diana slowly reached out her own hand towards his.  
He noticed how she stared at his hand, a bit of anxiety crept up on him again. But it was clearly not warrented as she just took his hand in hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his fur soft an well kept even on his hands. "See? No need to cry Diana, I'm not angry." His tail moved in a more relaxed manner behind him.  
Looking from their held hands to Kurt's face, Diana still felt horrible for hitting him. Oh how she wished with all she had that she could just heal the damage done. Closings her eyes she turned her head away, unable to look at it anymore as she squeezed Kurt's hand. That's when Diana felt a tingling warmth spread through her body. Unknowingly to her, Diana also had another gift, aside from fire, she had the gift of healing. Not only herself, but others. And that's just what Diana was doing to Kurt.  
At first he wasn't sure what he was feeling, he had no idea she was healing him until he felt the pain start to fade around his nose and lip. He couldn’t help wincing slightly as the bones in his nose shifted an set into exact place an healed as if it was never broken. It wasn't until then that he looked down at her hand that was in his, realizing what was going on. "Diana? I think you are healing me!" His tone excited.  
Diana however, consumed by the ever increasing warmth and tingles that traveled through her body, did not hear Kurt. Head tilting back Diana's eyes slowly opened to reveal them pulled up in the back of her head. Quickly the warmth and tingles built to a crescent and then, nothing. Taking a deep breathe, Diana's head came forward, her eyes normal, yet confused. That's when she looked to Kurt, seeing that his injuries where no more. "Kurt...you’re....healed." Diana said, still confused slightly but beginning to understand what had happened with a slowly building smile.  
He was looking at her with concern due to her eyes being rolled back in her head, really hopeing she wasn’t having a seizure while healing him. "Diana? Can you hear me?" He asked as she started to come around and look him over. "Are you ok?" He was more concerned for her well being more then his own, not that he wasn’t grateful though. The bruises and swelling were gone, as if he had never been attacked.  
Diana thought on it for a few seconds then nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She said with a tired sigh, her voice low. "Just, really tired now." She then chuckled. "What about you?" She asked concerned still for Kurt as she very gently reached out her hand and touched at the upper part of his nose.  
He let her touch him, there was no need to flinch. Plus there was no pain at her touch as well. "You healed me Fräulein, you have more then one ability. That is amazing!" His voice back to normal, not snuffy or pained.  
Diana smiled warmly at hearing Kurt's words, though very much, fighting with herself to keep awake. "Yay." Diana said happily though tiredly, her voice soft, hardly with any energy.  
He helped her to her feet, wanting to assist her getting to her bed. "You are exhausted, come get some rest." There was plenty of time to get to know each other and introduce her to everyone tomarrow.  
Diana let him help her, barely with it, as it was. "Yes...rest. Rest sounds good." She said with a small smile as Kurt lead her to the full sized bed. "Thank you, Kurt." Diana said with a yawn, laying down on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.  
He stared at her a moment before teleporting back to the medical bay, it would be best if Hank looked her over... just in case. As for Hank he was more then happy to assist, after hearing how the girl really felt about Kurts appearance he was certain that even if she woke up she would not be frightened of him. Even if she was he was more then able to block any blows better then Kurt that’s for sure.  
Gathering his medical tools he'd need to check Diana over with into his duffel bag, Hank looked to Kurt with a nod. "Okay. Ready." He said with a smile.  
With a quick teleport from Kurt it took no time to get to Diana's room, moving quietly for such a large blue ape like man to her side. It didn’t take him long to take her vitals an give her a quick examination. "She just has a simple case of exhaustion, not unexpected considering she had two mutant abilities surface themselves at the same time." The smaller blue mutant let out a relieved sigh at hearing the good news.  
Time went by faster then anyone expected, in what felt like a blink of a eye the day had gone an the night as well. It was another warm day in Bayville and the mansion was bustling with students an residents coming and going. Elsewhere the young teleporter was raiding the kitchen like everyone else, he was hungry! He felt like he could eat a elephant with a side of pizza.  
Like the others, Diana made her way down to the kitchen. She was hungry and in need of either tea or coffee. At first she had been disorientated when she had woken, but then she quickly remembered the events of the day before. Not only did she have the gift of fire, but also healing. Great for her and her allies, not so much for her, no doubt, soon to be enemies. Coming close to the kitchen she could already hear the rustle and bustle inside. With a smile she walked in, the only one she recognized was Kurt. "Morning." she greeted with a smile. "Now where's the coffee?" she said a bit more serious.  
"Over there by the microwave." He said with a chipper tone as he pointed to said coffee pot with his tail, his hands currently busy makin scrambled eggs, bacon, an pancakes for his breakfast. Piles of said food as well, Kurt could really pack away the food. "Did you sleep well?" He asked over the bustling noise of everyone else in the kitchen with them.  
"Coffee, coffee, coffee." Diana said with a smile as she headed straight for the caffeinated brew. Looking into the fridge she was happy to find that they had French vanilla coffee creamer. Once she had her mug of coffee in hand she walked over to Kurt looking at the large assortment of food he was making. "Awe, how nice. Your making food for all of us." Diana said with a smile not yet knowing that all this was just for him.  
It was at that time Scott walked in. Having heard what Diana said he laughed. "Are you kidding?! He can eat all that by himself!" He said as he got out a bottle of orange juice. "So you must be Diana. I'm Scott." he said as he held his hand out in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."  
"What can I say? I love to eat." Kurt said with a smile on his face as he piled the food he made onto large plates, grabbing the bottle of syrup with his tail an moving towards the table. He never really understood why he could eat an eat an stay a bean pole of a mutant but whatever it worked for him and food was good.  
"Oh, hi." Diana said with her own smile as she shook Scott's hand back, then stopped as what he said registered with her. Still holding Scott's hand, Diana looked back and forth between him and Kurt. "But he's skinny as a rail! What the fudge?!" she said astounded.  
"Hey, I know! We think it has to do with his teleporting. Takes up a lot of his energy so he has to almost constantly eat, or eat rather 'large' meals." Scott said as Diana released his hand and he watched as Kurt took his seat at the table.  
Kurt was happily chowing down on his large breakfast, his tail moving around in a equally happy manner. This meal was almost perfect, honestly though a side of sausage and toast with jam would make it even better. He heard the two talking an he just smiled at them with his cheeks puffed out with food like a oversized blue chipmunk.  
Diana though smirked as she looked from Scott to right at Kurt making sure he saw the smirk, before she slowly headed towards him.  
He looked up from his food an noticed her smirk, waving at her as she approached. "Guten Morgen (good morning)." The teleporter was happily making short work of his breakfast.  
Like Kurt, Scott was busy with eating his own breakfast, a large bowl of fruity pebbles. Currently he was standing off to the side several feet away, facing Kurt.  
Walking up to Kurt Diana acted all cool and casual as she drank her coffee. After several minutes, Diana quickly lifted her head looking out the large windows in the kitchen. "Hey! What's that?" She asked, sounding shocked, even worried.  
Scott acted quickly, ready for action as he looked towards the window with alarm.  
Kurt was instantly at attention, his tail going ridged straight as he looked toward the window. "What is it? Are we under attack?" He asked in a worried tone with a mouth full of food, standing up from his seat.  
"Nope. My bacon." Diana said with a wide smirk and giggle as she took what was left of the bacon on Kurt's plate, before quickly walking off, eating a piece as she looked back to him, waiting till he looked at her before winking at him and walking out the kitchen door.  
"H-Hey! That’s my breakfast!" He called after her as she walked away with the last pieces of bacon, not at all fazed that he had been pranked. He had good humor and he pranked just as much.  
It took a moment for Scott to realize he had been pranked along with Kurt. Having seen the wink, he relaxed, looking to Kurt. "I think she likes you." he said bluntly.  
When he heard Scott suggest she liked him he blushed which only made him ah.. blue-er. "Don't be ridiculous dude, we just met."  
"Whatever." Scott said with a casual shrug, grinning, as he picked up his bowl of cereal again and ate a large spoonful. "I still say she likes you."  
Still blushing the teleporter went back to eattin the remains of his breakfast. What a silly idea, he had only just met Diana why would she like him like that? Even if she didn't fear his appearance he was still blue an furry for petes sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even the Professor had been busy this morning tracking the other mutant he picked up on with Cerebros, pinning down a location he was on his way to talk to Logan about it.  
Logan was in the kitchen lounge, watching the morning news, drinking his coffee.  
While the young mutants made breakfast and got ready to go to school or jobs and such, the Professor made his way over to the one in this place that was possible older then he was. "Good morning Logan."  
"Mornin' Charles." Logan said with a slight raise of his cup of coffee.  
Back with Logan the Professor parked his chair infront of the other man. "I was hoping to get your assitance with something. I have located another mutant."  
"Doesn't surprise me. Seems like a lot are popping up recently." Logan said as he looked to Charles.  
"Yes indeed there has been a significant increase in mutant numbers as of late. This one however is a bit different then the usual, hence why I have come to you for assistance." He explained as he sat back in his chair. "I spotted him yesterday when Diana's fire abilities manifested. From what I have gathered he's a older gentleman and he wonders, as if he has no where to go."  
"Like me." Logan said bluntly as he looked right at the Professor.  
"In a matter of speaking, yes." he said with a nod. "I would like you to find him, before the Brotherhood gets wind of him and seeks him out for their own purposes."  
Logan was quiet for several minutes as he thought it over. And it when it seemed he wasn't going to help, he set his cup down and put on his hat. "When do we leave?" he said with a small smile.  
The professor knew better, he didn't have to read the mans mind to know he was going to help. "As soon as you are ready, I have his latest location on hand." His tone pleased and friendly as always. "Thank you Logan."  
"Okay then." Logan said ready to go, with a smirk. "Let's go."  
"He's not too far away, we can take the car." He said as he turned his chair to move out of Logans way. "Unless of course you would rather go alone?" He offered. His tone made it clear he was mearly giving Logan options, not ordering him or pressing him one way or another. Logan often worked alone so it was polite etiquette to offer Logan such a choice.  
Logan stopped and turned to face the Professor. "No. We go together. That way if he freaks, it's not only my ass that's handed to me." Logan said with a good humored grin.  
He couldnt help but chuckle a bit at that. "As you wish though lets hope it wont come down to that." He was optimistic things would go just fine but in the world they lived in and the enemies they had it was better to air on the side of caution. "How ever if it does, worry not I will protect you." Oh yes even he could crack a joke. He headed to the garage and on the way there he greeted each student or resident that passed them, Xavier was just that kind of nice guy.  
"You better." Logan said as he opened the garage door letting Charles go first. "Do that freeze thing on him, with your mind." He said casually as he then got the van ready for the chair. "Oh, and before he kicks my ass would be helpful." He said pointedly, looking right at him.  
When the van was ready he wheeled himself up onto the lift as he had done countless times before. "I will if it comes to that, however I am certain you could hold your own." He said as they got him in the van and secured, it didnt take long.  
"Hmm." Logan said as he got Charles secured. Once that was done he got into the drivers seat and drove off. "So where we headed?" He asked looking in the top mirror back at Charles.  
"He was headed west from the gas station before Diana's unfortunate accident. I followed the path he was taking and he should be in the old train yard just outside of town, when we get closer I will be able to pin point him." He explained as he sat comfortably in his chair.  
"Okay." Logan said as he drove the van towards the old train yard. "Let's see how this goes." he said softly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mansion things were calming down, students were going to classes or various things. Kurt had finished eatting a bit ago and was cleaning up his dishes, he wasn’t in any hurry though honestly. As long as his holowatch was broken he really couldn’t go anywhere, which was a bummer but it is what it is.  
Forever the coffee and water drinker, Diana made her way back down to the kitchen, surprised to see Kurt still there. "Oh hey, Kurt." she greeted warmly with a smile, walking up to him and gently, friendly, bumping his shoulder with hers, then getting to her coffee.  
"Guten tag bacon theif." He said in a teasing tone as she bumped past him, he didn’t think much of the contact other then her just being silly. He was drying the dishes he had washed and was putting them away.  
Diana chuckled as she poured herself some coffee. "Yes, and it was very good. Perfectly crisp yet chewy where you want it." She said teasing back, as she went into the fridge and retrieved the creamer.  
Kurt looked proud of himself, he made a lot of bacon so he was good at cooking it. Well he was good at cooking in general with as much as he ate on a daily basis. "I'll remember that ploy bacon theif."  
"You do that." She said with a smirk as she added the creamer then put it away. "So, you free today?" She asked curious, hopeful even as she looked to him.  
"So long as I stay inside the mansion yes." His tone was not so much down as it was just bumed, though clearly he was used to it. "Have something in mind?" His tone perked up to curious, his tail curling a bit.  
"Your holowatch still isn't working?" Diana asked, also bummed that he was stuck inside. Diana still needed to get her car from the gas station and some things from home. "Don't you have another as a backup?" She asked.  
"I wish I did, though I'm sure after this the professor will make sure I have a spare." He said in a optimistic way as he put the last plate away an hung up the drying towel.  
"Well, yeah!" Diana said surprised and even a little annoyed that it wasn't done in the first place. "Should have had a backup to begin with. After all, anything can happen." She said with a heavy sigh, shaking her head. "Anyways. The reason I was asking was cause, I was hoping to pick up my car and some stuff from my apartment." Diana said scratching at the back of her pulled up, messy lose bun.  
"Don't be upset with the professor, it wasn’t easy to get me the one I had." He wasn’t angry that there wasn’t a spare at the moment, bummed yes but not angry. "Oh when Professor Xavier returns he will gladly help you get your belongings. We can contact him if you'd like?"  
Diana nodded her head as she listened to Kurt, but it still bugged her he didn't have a spare. "I'm sure he'll check on me later. I can ask him then." She said with a small smile. Hmm. Now what to do? "So what is there to do here?" She asked with a smile, after all Kurt was more familiar with the place then she was.  
"Oh there is plenty! Have you had a full tour yet?" He offered, his tail moved behind him. He wasn’t really angry at not having a spare watch, he knew hed get a new one as soon as possible. "There is a game room, a pool, and a stable" he listed off.  
Diana nodded as she drank her coffee, but she really perked up at hearing mention of the pool and especially the stable. "The stable please." Diana said with a wide smile, trying to contain her excitement, though slowly failing.  
He gave her a big smile an offered her his hand, clearly trustin her to take his hand an not strike him again. "I can take us there in a flash." The teleporter was more then happy to show her around.  
With a very wide smile, Diana quickly nodded her head as she reached out and took a firm hold of Kurt's hand.  
As soon as he had her hand in his they teleported in a second, arriveing just as fast inside the stable. Thankfully at least some of the horses were used to it, though he still curled his tail around his waist. Just in case.  
Diana was in heaven. The barn was.....gorgeous! It honestly looked like a barn from a magazine! Many of the horses where stalled, and from how some of the closest one's acted, they weren't used to the sound of Kurt's teleports. Well, they'd just have to get used to it, after all with horses that's really how they got calmer with something. Being very familiar with them, Diana knew never to touch a horse she didn't know. That being said this place made her happy and yet sad, cause she didn't have one of her own. Perhaps some of the horses here where good enough for any level of rider? She'd have to ask the Professor later.  
He walked with her around the stable, showing her where everything is. Just because most horses in here didn’t like him much didn’t mean he didn’t come down an help out when needed. After that he teleported them to the pool, which was just a nice as the rest of the place. It looked very inviting and just right in temperature.  
Diana would defiantly need to get back to the Professor about the possibility of riding when he returned. And while the pool looked very inviting, and at this point she didn't care if she had to jump in. With how hot it was she'd be dry in no time.  
Speaking of jumping. With a wide playful devious smirk, and with Kurt so close she took hold of him, Diana let out a happy shout as she then threw them both into the pool.  
Again she caught him off gaurd to which found him being flung into the pool with the new girl. Thankfully he had already showered today an thus wouldn’t shed to much fur into the pool. At least he was a good sport about it, splashing at her when he surfaced with a cheerful laugh.  
Laughing, Diana tried to block the water from her face, splashing right back at Kurt just as fiercely. And she didn't give any ground, as she continued to splash him.  
He totally cheated in the splash fight, teleporting away every time she tried to splash at him. This made getting her back twice as soaked easy for him. Hey turn about was fair play and she punked him twice today, a lil pay back was expected.  
With a playful, happy squeal, Diana took a deep breathe and dove under the water. Hey they can't splash you, when your fully under. Being a lover of water, Diana knew how to hold her breathe, and how to get more air without lifting her head fully outta the water. So now came the waiting game.  
That it did and he was more then willing to play along. He had a trick up his sleeve thats for sure. He followed her where she went, teleporting here an there all he needed was one touch. An when he managed to get lucky enough to touch her head as it poked up for air he teleported them both an reappeared about a foot over the water, lettin them both fall back into the water with a splash.  
Diana didn't care that Kurt was cheating, she was having the time of her life. Giving a loud excited shout every time Kurt teleported them above the water, Diana welcomed the splash as she hit the water, each time doing a cannon ball to make the biggest splash she could. "Higher, Kurt!" She laughed as she came up for air, with the widest goofiest smile.  
At her request he teleported them higher each time, not going too high though, there would be no fun in it should they get hurt this way. He was so going to smell like wet dog later, hed also need a shower before the clorine in the pool turned his fur a icky color. But for now it was just two young adult mutants havin a great time.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Logan was mindful as he pulled into the parking lot of the old train yard. He looked back at Charles on their next move.  
His eyes were closed, he wasnt asleep of course but scanning. He and Logan had gone on missions like this before to help distressed mutants. "He is not far from here. In that direction." Xavier explained as he pointed to the north eastern part of the rail yard. Said rail yard would limit his own abilities to get far considering such places were not exactly handicap accessable. However Logan was a excellent tracker, even if he could walk he doubted he'd be able to keep up with the other man.  
"Alright." Logan said letting out a sigh as he opened the driver's side door. "Lets see how this goes." He said as he got out and headed in the direction Charles directed him. Walking around Logan made sure not to appear in a threating manor as he searched for the mutant.  
Though Xavier couldn't go with Logan he still watched his back so to speak, he kept a mental eye on the area and would let Logan know if someone was lurking around or had ill intent. Or just as much he'd make sure no innocent people came around or got hurt if a fight broke out. Out in the direction the telapath directed a runt of a man was currently trying to climb into one of the abandoned rail cars, you'd swear at first glance that he was a teenager or somethin he was so... scrawny an short. Hense his struggles climbin into said rail car, it was his.. ah... current home so to speak. Hey it was dry an isolated an being summer well he didnt have to worry about freezing to death.  
With the help of Charles mental abilities, Logan was guided towards the direction of the mutant they where looking to help. Walking around a train car, Logan stopped as he watched the mutant struggle onto the empty storage car. He watched, pitiful, as the mutant struggled for a good few minutes trying to get into the car. After that it just became pathetic, and Logan couldn't keep quiet any more. Clearing his throat loudly, Logan sorta smirked as he watched the mutant freeze. "Need help there, bud?" He asked calmly, through trying not to make it sound like he was poking fun.  
Hex was not excatly built for such things but at least he was tryin although failing. He had been swearin so much underneath is breath he hadnt heard that someone had come near him, though he did freeze upon hearin said someone clear their throat. He was dressed in clothes that had seen better days an were definately too big for him, not that he had the option to be picky right now. He turned his head to face the man as he stopped tryin to climb up into the rail car, landin softly on the gravel. It was his face that gave away the fact he was not some young man, not with the scruffy unshavein face he was sportin. His hair was a sandy blond an his eyes a golden shade of amber, he looked to be in his 40s. He didnt answer an it was clear he was considerin makin a run for it, he had been on the road long enough to expect unfriendly folk an Logan was bigger then he was.  
Logan wasn't stupid. He could tell how he was making the mutant nervous. To make him more comfortable, Logan took a few slow steps back lifting up his hands in a none threating manor. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you." He said calmly, casual.  
He still felt he should run but the larger man backed up a bit, he let out a nervous sigh but stayed put. The man wasnt attacking him and didnt look like a cop. "What do yo want then?" His voice suited him, though it was clearly tired.  
"To help, ya." Logan said bluntly. "Listen bub, I know what you are. You're a mutant." Logan also said bluntly, but casual, getting right to the point of why he was here. It was hot out and he'd rather be in the air condition mansion back at the school. "Like me."  
He instantly looked worried when he was called out for bein a mutant, last time that happened.. well he didnt want to remember that. However hearin the stanger admit to being one too got his attention, relaxin a bit. "You are?"  
Without saying anything, Logan slowly extended his middle adamantium claw in his left hand, as he dug out his cigar putting it in his mouth. "Yeah." He said with a smirk as he then quickly retracked it. "So, you going to let me help you or not?" he asked bluntly.  
He watched the metal claw extend an retract like it was the most facinateing thing he had ever seen. He was already approchin the taller man. "Doesnt that hurt?"  
"Every time." Logan said as he cleaned off the tiny bit of blood that formed, showing the skin to be fully healed. The only movement he made, as Hexxus approached him, was retrieving his lighter from his pocket and lighting the cigar, taking in a few good puffs.  
He had to admit he was impressed at the mans healing abilities. "Who are you? How can you help me? I have nothing to offer." He came to stand infront of the taller man, takin a big risk in gettin so close. His amber eyes though tired were sharp, takin in everythin Logan did. What skin of his that was exposed had a real nice tan to it, people pay good money to try an get a tan as nice as his.  
"Name's Logan." He said as he took a large puff, then lowered the cigar from his mouth as he looked Hexxus over. "Ever hear of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters? Not just a school and not just for youngsters." Logan said remaining casual as he looked at Hexxus.  
He wasnt fazed by the cigar smoke as he stood there an looked up at the other mutant. "Read about it in news papers from time to time." He was eyein Logan in a shameless manner. What? He liked what he saw. "Do you live there?"  
"Yeah." Logan said, slightly narrowing his eyes, asking him silently to be a little more discrete, as he saw just how it was, Hexxus was looking him over. Logan knew he was good looking but he didn't swing that way. "And you could to." he said placing the cigar back into his mouth.  
He caught the silent expression, makin a disappointed expression for a moment. "Have to admit it sounds nice." He was rather thin an was admitably hungry. He took a step back as if he picked up on Logans 'dont swing that way' vibe. "Think they'd want someone like me around? What would I have to do?"  
Now that Hexxus was being more discrete, Logan relaxed again. "Well, that's up to you." Logan said with a slight shrug. "But if you do decide to come, you can talk that over with Xavier."  
The runt thought it over for a moment, weighing his options. What could it hurt? He could give it a go, worse case senerio he hates it an just dips like he usually does. He really didn't have anything to lose. "It couldn't hurt to give it a shot right?"  
"No." Logan said as he still watched Hexxus with a calm, casual expression. "So, you coming or not?" Logan asked in a almost bored manor. He he could really care less, he'd made the offer but it was up to the mutant if he wanted to accept it or not.  
The runt was more then old enough to pick up on things like tone an body language, he could tell that there was probably a million things this guy would rather do then be here at a abandoned rail yard talkin to a homeless gay dude. "After you."  
With a nod Logan lead the way back to the van. It didn't take them long as Logan was more then ready to get into the air conditioned vehicle. Hey, he enjoyed being comfortable. And with all the crap he's been through he deserves to be a little comfortable.  
Despite havin short legs he kept up well enough with the taller mutant through the train yard, though at first he hesitated to get into the van. Understandable all thing considering, however after a brief moment he climbin into the empty front passenger seat, thats when he noticed the wheelchaired man in the back. "Oh. Hello." Hex greeted. Xavier nodded with a smile. "Hello Hexxus. Welcome back Logan." He couldnt help but chuckle slightly at Hex's weirded out expression. "Its alright, I am a telapath." He explained. Hex thought about it a moment an it made sense, the guy had to be a mind reader since he hadnt mentioned his name to Logan. "You that Xavier guy he mentioned?" He asked as he pointed at Logan. "That I am. I am also glad you took us up on our offer might I add." The professor replied.  
"Hey Charles." Logan greeted back, relaxing into the cooled leather seat of the van. Ah sweet relief. For the most part Logan was sort of listening to what Charles was telling Hexxus.  
Hex had to addmit himself that the A/C felt really nice, livin in a old rail car was always hot as fuck. Plus these seats in this van were comfortable, way better then the... well.. spot he had for himself just moments ago. Xavier let Logan relax for a bit, they were good to return to the mansion when he was ready. For now he and the new comer chatted, he could tell from the smaller mutants thoughts he didn’t want to talk about his abilites. That was fine for now, they had plenty of time.  
After about 15 minutes Logan put the van out of park and headed back to the school.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a half hour, Diana had to catch her breath for a moment, resting on the side of the pool, with her head laying on her crossed arms.  
Kurt was laid out on the diving board, he was exhausted and once again hungry. Teleportation took a lot out of him but hey this had been not only fun but in a way training to improve how long he could keep teleporting before fizzling out. "That was a lot of fun." He said with that smile of his.  
With a smile Diana nodded her head as she looked up at Kurt. "Yeah..." She said with a wide yawn. "I'm hungry."  
"Me too, I could eat a whole zoo." He said as his stomach growled noisily, even his tail was too tired to move more then a light flip of the spade tip here an there.  
"Is that why it was closed the other day?" Diana said in a serious but casual tone as she looked at Kurt. "No doubt they had to restock it after your visit before they could open again. God your a pig." Diana smirked, chuckling softly as she winked at Kurt.  
He went right along with it, not fazed at all. "What can I say? Zebras go well with Polar Bears." He chuckled as he got up an teleported to the edge of the pool where she was, just out of reach though. "Want to raid the kitchen?"  
Chuckling in good humor Diana shook her head at Kurt's come back. "You're horrible." She chuckled as she pushed herself out of the pool to dry off before they went inside. "Of course I do. But need to dry off first."  
"Same before my fur turns green or something. After that we devestate the kitchen!" He said in a excited way, more then eager to get some food. Despite being home bound today has been a lot of fun so far.  
"Okay." Diana said with a slightly confused smile, not sure why his fur would turn green. "Do you like Asian foods?" Diana asked HOPING he'd say yes, after all it wasn't everyone's cup of tea.  
"Are you kidding? I love all kinds of food!" It was true, food was food an if the food was good then he’d eat it.. all of it probably. He handed her a towel an used one of his own.  
"Oh you are awesome!" Diana said as she was so happy, hugged Kurt tightly then let him go. "Do you have any of the local Asian to go menus? I always have one at my apartment. Love the stuff." Diana said clearly being able to emphasize just how much she loved Asian food, especially the noodles.  
The blue mutant snickered, oh she must not know about him. Before he could say anything she hugged him, making him turn a deeper shade of blue. It took a moment for him to collect himself before he could form words. "I have a take out menu for every resturant that has it available in town." He said in a rather proud way, he was a regular at most of them as it were. "I have them stored in the drawer in the kitchen by the fridge."  
Diana smiled even wider, not fazed by Kurt's shyness, as she quickly stood up dry enough to go inside. "Good! Cause I am a Asian food lover freak!" She chuckled as she reached for his hand, knowing he'd teleport them into the kitchen.  
With a shy smile he took her hand an teleported them from the pool to the kitchen. Part of him was curious as to why she was so fascinated in him but his desire for food distracted him from his thoughts for now.  
Simple truth, was that in the short time Diana knew Kurt, she had already fallen head over heels for the blue tailed, fur covered elf looking mutant. His looks where unearthly breathtaking incredible, and his sweet, caring personality only added to the charm.  
Diana already noticed how he had not a clue to her feelings, but that was okay. She'd take it slow with him so as not to make him feel awkward or uncomfortable as she didn't want to push him away. She had already almost done that by her reactive strikes when startled, and she did NOT want to go down that road again. Ever! For now Diana would continue with the light flirting and see where it'd lead her.  
Teleporting into the kitchen, Diana looked to Kurt. She had not a clue where the menus where kept in the kitchen.  
Slow and steady would be the best for the blue teleporter. He didnt have the highest self esteem in the appearance section as it were, plus he never really expected a girl to want him more then a friend. But hed catch on in time. Once in the kitchen he went right to the drawer next to the fridge an pulled out a huge stack of menus. Thank god they were all sorted by what food they sold, he pulled out the nice stack of menus that served Asian food. "Here we go."  
Looking over the Asian menus, Diana took out the one titled 'Chen's Asian Restaurant'. "I love this place. Best Asian place I think." Diana said looking to Kurt as she opened the menu, already knowing most of what she wanted, just which sushi roll was she in the mood for? Hmmm.  
He looked over her shoulder, looking over the menu. He was up to eattin anything as well as trying new things. He figured whatever she was orderin hed get the same thing an then some. He wasnt ashamed of his appitite, he embraced it rather.  
Getting a piece of paper Diana wrote out what she wanted she looked to Kurt on what he wanted, knowing he was looking over her shoulder. Diana had ordered the vegtiable Mei'fun, which was made with rice noodles instead of lomain noodles, 2 helpings of beef on a stick, garlic green beans, cream cheese stuffed wontons, a qt of white rice and 2 sushi rolls of a sweet peach flavored, salmon and veggie. "Okay what do you want?" She asked with a smile.  
Kurt looked impressed with her order, she was a girl with a appitite. It made him happy they had other things in common rather then just being mutants. "Just double everything you picked out. Well... maybe triple on the cream cheese wontons." He was that hungry. Plus if for some unholy reason he couldnt finish it, not like it would go to waste thats for sure.  
"Okay, perfect!" Diana said with a happy attitude, as she took out her phone, which was protected by a complete water prof case, but as she went to dial the number she forgot that her wallet was up in her room. "Crap, need my wallet." Diana said as she looked to Kurt.  
He just smiled an waved his three fingered hand. "I have cash in my room, its on me this time." He could afford it, besides she was the new girl it was the least he could do.  
Diana, though she would have liked to pay her own way, let it go and would let Kurt pay this time. "Okay. But!" Diana paused for as she pointed a finger at him. "Next time I'm buying." She said sternly, giving him a clear look that said she wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
When she insisted on paying next time he just grinned an didn’t argue one bit. "Oh you are so going to regret saying that." He chucked, his tail movin in a pleased manner. "I almost feel bad for your wallet."  
"Me too." Diana said in almost an 'oh shit, what did I do' manor, as she grinned about it now. "So who's making the call?"  
"I'm paying you're calling." He said with a smile. "I need to get the clorine out of my fur, after wards we can meet back up in the gameing room until the food gets here." He offered.  
"That'll work." Diana said, as she went to get her phone out of her back pocket. Now Diana wasn't dumb. She learned a long time ago that buying good protection for her phone was a MUST. So not only did it have the Life Prof case on it but it was also kept in a water tight phone bag. Taking it out of the bag, Diana made the call.  
Kurt was impressed, he might have to get some of that stuff for his own phone. He thankfully after the fun in the pool had forgotten his cell in his room, definately was lucky on that front. "Ill be in the game room shortly." He said before disappearing in a blink of a eye.  
Placing the order was fast and easy. Ending the call Diana knew they had about 40 minutes to an hour before the food would arrive. After all she knew with any take out order the food was made fresh, and they had a LOT of food. Putting her phone safely away, Diana made her way to the down stairs bathroom. Thankfully this one also had a shower in it, and wanting to get the chlorine out of her hair, Diana quickly, and lightly washed it with the shampoo that was in there already. It wasn't the stuff she'd normally use but better then nothing. That done she towel dried her hair an left it down, heading to the game room.  
It took him a bit longer to clean up, in all fairness he was covered in fur. When he finally managed to finish it did take a lil bit to dry all of said fur, he did not want to smell like wet dog. When he was dry an dressed he teleported to the game room. He was very much looking forward to eatting, he was ravinous.  
To Diana, he'd never smell like wet dog. She'd been near him when he was soaked and he never smelt dirty, or nasty to her. In fact he almost had this natural musky nut smell to him. Which she absolutely adored about him. Making her way into the game room, Diana made herself comfortable on the large soft leather couch. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Hex for most of the trip had been chatty with the professor, includin Logan from time to time however the clawed mutant rarely seemed interested. Xavier had the patiance of a saint, answerin the blondes questions. Indulging in converstation. He wanted Hex to feel welcomed, just as he did with all the mutants they came across.  
Honestly Logan was just ready to get back to the school and relax. It's not that he didn't care for Hexxus, he just didn't find the conversation a whole lot interesting. Hey Logan did his part, he got Hexxus to join them, at least for now.  
For now yes. Though the runt would keep his options open just incase it didnt work out, he rarely stayed anywhere long. Mainly due to the fact he never really felt safe anywhere. When the converstation pittered out he leaned back into the comfortable seat. Part of him felt like he had to be insane to buy into all this an go with a pair of strangers to some unknown place. Xavier could sense the mutant was feelin uneasy, it was understandable. When the mansion came into view he guestured to it. "Ah here we are, Welcome to your new home Hexxus." His tone sincere. Now the runty man had to admit, this place was already looking ten shades of fancy an they were still in the driveway.  
Quickly parking, Logan then went to help Charles out of the van. "Here we are, home sweet home." Now out of the van he felt more at ease. Oh how he hated being in small enclosed spaces, hence why he loved using his motorcycle more then the car.  
It took Hex a moment to exit the van, it was so... big and expensive as hell looking. He kinda felt out of place considering he was living inside a abandoned rail car for so long. Not that he didn’t like what he saw so far, he definately did. "This... is better then what I was expecting." He admited.  
Xavier chuckled at that after he thanked Logan for his assitance. "I like to think everyone enjoys it here. I took the liberty of informing Hank, you will meet him later, to gather a few things for you. They are in the temporary room we have set up for you until we find a permenate one for you, should you choose to stay with us." Xavier explained as he lead the way inside.  
Hex followed, feeling kinda moved that the professor was going out of his way like this. "Thank you." He said before looking at Logan. "Do you like it here?" the runts tone clear he was just curious not being a smartass.  
"Yeah." Logan said soft but honestly as he stopped to look fully at Hexxus. "Yeah, I do. The Professor saved my ass bringing me here." Logan said more clearly. Logan wasn't lying. He'd had it hard before Charles brought him here, living in a tiny RV in the back of his truck. Having to fight at different fight clubs to barely make any money, and even then most of the time they realized he was a mutant and he left with nothing. So yeah, he was very thankful for what Charles did for him, by giving him the chance to stay here. For Logan, the people that lived here, was home.  
Hex listened to him speak before nodding, well that was good enough for him. He'd give this place an the people here a fair chance. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit, letting his personality show. "Maybe I'll get lucky and you will show me around." He said to Logan as he stepped inside the mansion after Xavier. The telepath knew how greatful Logan was and he valued his trust and friendship.  
"No." Logan said, bluntly, though he kept polite about it. "I'll see you later, Charles." Logan said as he turned down a hall and out of sight.  
Hex pouted at the very blunt decline but he had expected as much.  
Xavier nodded to Logan before focusing on the blonde again. "You will have to forgive Logan, he takes time to warm up to others. But if you follow me I will take you to your room so you can be comfortable."  
The runt shrugged "After you Professor."  
Before Xavier could go far he heard someone at the door, it took only a second to realize it was a food delievery for Kurt. Knowing his holowatch was down he excused himself a moment from Hexxus to answer the door. Mentally telling Kurt that the food had arrived. He also went ahead an paid for the food himself, with Kurts watch down he knew the young mutant would be hesitant to answer the door. In the game room there was a audible "Ja!" clearly in excitement. "The food is here Diana!"  
Upstairs the fast patter of feet could be heard running towards the stairs. Looking down Diana saw that the food had been dropped off, and knew it was safe for Kurt to show himself, now that the delivery man was gone. "Kurt! Get out here and help!" Diana said with a smile as she quickly made her way down the stairs. "Hello Professor!" Diana greeted warmly with a wide smile.  
Kurt did not need to be told twice as he appeared behind the professor in a puff of smoke. "I'll carry those Professor!" He offered in a excited way.  
Xavier smiled as he turned around an handed the bags to the blue mutant. "Good afternoon Diana. Thank you Kurt. Now do please come say hello to our new house guest."  
Now Hex had barely managed not to squeal like a girl when Kurt suddenly appeard out of the blue but he had felt like he was gonna have a damn heart attack. Considering he had first thought a blue demon had just spawned in the room.  
Making her way quickly over to the Professor and Kurt, Diana stopped as she eyed the new guy. She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to Kurt appearing taking a few of the bags herself to help with the load. "You'll get used to it. I'm Diana." Diana said, the smile never leaving her face as she offered her hand in greeting.  
He eyed the woman a moment, hadn’t he seen her somewhere before? Oh well it wasn’t important now. He extended his hand an took her’s, shakin it. His hands were cold an boney, but gorgously tan as the rest of him. "Hexxus".  
Kurt looked a lil sheepish, knowing he had spooked the shorter man. "Sorry I frightened you, I didn’t know there was someone new here."  
Xavier gently patted Kurts arm. "It’s quite alright Kurt, he was just caught off guard is all."  
With a nod of greeting Diana took back her hand, looking to Kurt. "Hey no different then when you appeared at the gas station and picked me up." Diana said as she gently took Kurt's arm trying to comfort him.  
"Well in all fairness he hasn't punched me yet." He teased, his mood lifting from her comfort.  
The professor smiled at them before wheeling his way back to Hexxus. "If you would excuse me I must get back to showing our new arrival to his room. Enjoy your lunch you two."  
Kurt gave the professor a wave. "I'll pay you pack professor, thank you!" He turned to Diana an smiled wide. "Lets eat!"  
"Thank you, Professor." Diana said with a small wave, taking a few steps closer to Kurt so that they where side by side touching having never let go of Kurt's arm. "Yeah! Bamf away Kurt!" Diana said excited to eat. She was hungry, but probable nothing compared to Kurt.  
Without a word an a blink of a eye he teleported them away to the kitchen, setting the bags on the table. He was ready to eat an entire elephant right now. "It smells so good!"  
"I know!" Diana said as she helped unpack the containers of food from the bags. Getting to the bag that had the fried cream cheese wanton's Diana couldn't help herself as she snagged one and started to eat it. "Oh, so good!" She said between chewing.  
Kurt helped himself to two an stuffed them both in his mouth like a chipmunk, helping to spreading out their feast before them. Making happy sounds at finally gettin ready to eat. His tail was curled in happiness.  
"Man! What smells so good in here?!" Diana heard a young man saying. Turning her head she watched as a young man of African decent walked into the kitchen and towards them, "Oh, sweet! Chinese!" he said eyeing the food that was laid out on the counter. Diana of course didn't mind sharing but she wasn't sure how Kurt would feel. She stayed quiet as she looked to Kurt.  
He greeted his friend with a wave an a mouth full of food. He didn’t mind shareing his food so long as he didnt have to give up ALL of it. He held up some of his fried cream cheese dumplings to him.  
"Thanks man!" He said. Diana smiled as she watched as the young man gladly took a few of the dumplings, and began to eat them, making his own happy sounds as he ate. It was then she saw that he finally noticed her. "Oh, hey. You must be the new girl. My name is Even." He said around a mouthful of cream cheese wanton.  
Diana couldn't help but nod her head and chuckle. "Yes, I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you Even." She said with a amused smile as she opened the rest of the food.  
The blue fuzzy mutant took a moment to catch his breath in the middle of his feasting so he could speak. "I've been showing her around, but then we got hungry." He chuckeld before looking at Diana. "Want a drink?" He was gonna get one for himself so he might as well offer.  
"Sure. Is there any green tea?" Diana asked with a smile as she looked from Kurt to Even, noticing how he was still eyeing the food. "Go ahead and make yourself a plate Even." Diana said with a soft chuckle.  
"You guys are the best!" Even said happily as he did just that, taking a mix of things, but not being greedy with it. After he got his plate he took a seat at the table.  
Diana waited till Even was done before making her own plate. "And don't you forget it." She teased him with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Diana knew it over a month had passed. Settled in and having found her own place in the stable as more then a helper, Diana grew. During that time she had also taken the Professor’s, but mostly Logan up on his offer to become one of the X-men, seeing how she had been able to almost take down Kurt and that was only on reflex when startled. It had been hard work, learning to not only control and use her powers, but how to control her body, her muscles, and Diana did admit there where day's where her whole body was so sore it hurt to move, but it had been worth it. Now she could keep up with the best of them easily. And damn, did she have a lean toned body now because of it, which was nice with how she loved to eat as much as Kurt.  
Kurt. Just thinking of him gave her butterfly's in her belly and made her heart flutter and beat faster in joy. Over the time she had stayed she had slowly increased her flirting, throwing him more and more hints that she was interested in him in a romantic aspect. And that hadn't been an easy thing either. Poor Kurt, who she knew now, thought so poorly of himself that the idea never really crossed his mind. Or so she had thought, but that, it seemed, had started to change a few nights ago, when she and the gang where watching a movie in the lounge room, Diana had gotten up the courage to quickly give him a quick love peck on his lips before making her way quickly upstairs to bed in a shy but very flirty manor, hearing as most of the other's started to whop and cheer, mostly the guys, at the act.  
Now here she was, getting some of her more hardy cloths ready for a training camping exercise that Charles and Logan had set up together. Oh how Diana was really looking forward to it.  
As time passed Kurt grew closer to Diana and they became as good of friends as he was with everyone else. Well in a manner almost more so, there was just a connection they shared. All the time hanging out or training, they just really worked well together. It made him also wonder if what Scott said that day was true, that she more then liked him. But he hadn’t considered it possible, not until that night she placed a kiss on him in front of everyone. He had been convinced he was gonna forever be a dark shade of blue after that. He had to admit she kinda had him thinking after that, even now as he made sure he was packed an his watch was working and that he had his spare packed as well. Like a handfull of others he was going on this camping training session.  
Hexxus was also going on this trip, not for training though. He was going along as a adviser of sorts. His experiance being homeless for so long had taught him well on how to survive the outdoors. Time had done a great deal for the runty man as well. He cleaned up REAL nice an looked fabulous despite his age. His age is what kept him out of the extensive training that Diana got. The food though also helped get him back to a healthy weight an his black framed glasses helped him a lot too. Time also had helped him chip away at Logans harsh exterior, he was certain the man at least considered him a friend an not just the annoying gay former hobo.  
Logan wasn't the only adult going on this trip aside from Hexxus, so was Hank. He knew he'd need his help out there, given that the camp site was 3 hours away and the whole thing would be a two week process, and who knew what the kids would get themselves into during that time. And yeah, Hexxus kind of grew on him. Like Logan that man knew how to survive on his own and do it well and Logan respected him for that. And he didn't mind siting with him so long as the runt behaved himself. At the moment Logan was packing supply's into the large SUV's they had for trips such as this, with Scott helping him.  
No one could keep Hank from a camping trip, he very much enjoyed the outdoors as much as he enjoyed the lab. This trip could be very educational as well as a training exercise.  
Hex did behave for the most part, it was clear in his personality that he was a flirt. But he scaled back when asked to or if Logan was in a bad mood. Once his bag was packed he came up behind Logan an Scott, his bag over his shoulder. "Need a hand?"

OOOOOooooo

Her large duffle bag packed, Diana made her way to Kurt's room which wasn't that far, and softly knocked on the door. "Hey Kurt, can I come in?" She asked politely. Her hair left down, Diana was wearing her normal barn cloths as they where meant for hard work, a black cotton blouse, blue jeans, and boots, with her black leather Jacket.  
Hearing the knock an Diana's voice he perked up. "Ja! Come on in." He called out, he was wearin his usual X-men outfit, his holowatch would give him a more appropreate look once he turned it on.  
Hearing Kurt's perked up voice brought a smile to Diana, and a warmth with butterflies to her belly again. Opening the door, Diana walked into the room over to Kurt's bed placing her duffle bag on it. "Hi." She said softly with a small giddy, almost shy smile.  
The blue mutant gave her a wave an a smile as she came inside, he was finishing up checking his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. "Excited for the camping trip? Or as Logan calls it 'training'."  
"Yeah I'm excited!" Diana said ecstatic about the trip as she plopped onto the bed, having to turn her head to watch him. Diana then laughed. "I can hear Kitty whining now and it's not even started."  
He laughed at that, it was no secret that Kitty would rather go to the mall rather then camping. "Who knows maybe she will enjoy it this time?" He couldn’t help snickering at the likely-ness of that senerio.  
Diana let out a few false laughs then stopped. "Uh no." she said serious. "This is Kitty we're talking about. You HAVE met her right?" she smirked.  
"This is true, nope no way she will like it one bit. But hey we will love it at least." He said as he zipped up his bag an put it over his shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."  
With a wide amused smile, Diana quickly jumped up grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder like a backpack. "Ready, mon Capitan." Diana said with a slight fench accent, as she side bumped him with her hip and leaned on his back, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
Kurt couldn’t help blushing when she bumped hips with him, followed with wrapping her arms around his chest. He was a very nice shade of blue by the way as he teleported them to the garage.  
Almost finished packing the SUV's no one in the garage was faze by the bamf from Kurt's teleporting. Well that was until they saw how Diana was wrapped around Kurt. Almost everyone of them had a smile or smirk or grin on their face.  
With her own wide smile, Diana chuckled as she let go of Kurt, walking over to Logan and handing him her duffle bag to pack away.  
"Man, she just can't keep her hands off you can she?" Even whispered, in a almost jealous tone, getting right next to Kurt.  
"Of course she can’t, he's blue after all. Exotic." Came the voice of a certain blonde runt.  
This of course made Kurt blush deeper and up to his ears. "I-It's not like that." He stammered, though deep down he had a feeling it really was exactly like that. He handed over his bag to Logan before turning on his holowatch, it hummed to life an projected his non-blue, elfy, disquse over him.  
"Yeah right." Rogue scuffed, sitting next to Kitty. "We all can see it Kurt. Why can't you?" She said, blunt as ever.  
"Yeah, man. Chicks really dig the fuzzy dude." Even smirked as he gave Kurt some space. "Remember, your words. And that chick really digs you."  
He was pretty sure he invented a new shade of blue from their teasing an Rogue’s bluntness. Boy was he ever greatful for his holocaster watch right now. "Ok. Ok. I get it, ease up on the fuzzy guy." He whined.  
When he was sure people were gonna keep ripping on him Kitty came to his rescue. "Like, seriously guys cut it out. Can't you, like, see you're embarassing him?"  
"Alright, guys enough. Or the next one to tease him runs 5 miles when we get to the camp site." Logan popped in knowing he didn't have to make his tone stern for them to know he was serious, as he and Hank finished packing the last of the stuff onto the SUV's. Logan, while a little harmless joking was fine, was not a fan of harsh teasing or bullies. He never had and never will. "You guys done packing?" he asked looking to Scott and Jean at the other SUV.  
"Yeah. Yeah we're done." Scott said as he finished tying down the last of the stuff, looking from Jean to Logan and Hank, getting down off the vehicle.  
Kurt was thankful that Kitty an Logan stepped in, takin the focus off him. Giving Diana a sheepish smile. With Logans introvention the rest of the group seemed to quiet down aside from Jean conferming that everyone was ready to go with one quick mental check, didn’t want to leave anyone behind. The large ape like mutant started to usher the group into the vehicles, ready to get the show on the road.  
Once on the road, Diana quickly, though unintentional, feel asleep, using Kurt's shoulder as a pillow. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, being that she was so excited about the trip, but it quickly caught up with her once she was sitting still.  
In the SUV with her was, of course Kurt, Hexxus, Rogue and Logan was driving. Behind them, in the second SUV was Scott, Jean, Kitty, Even and Hank was the driver.  
Looking in the mirror to see behind him, Logan gave a small grin as she saw Diana asleep on Kurt. "She does like you, you know." He said in a casual tone as he drove.  
Kurt rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, he knew unlike the others that Logan wasnt picking on him. Even Hexxus wasnt teasin him, obviously not wanting to have to run miles in exchange. "I-I ah... n-noticed." he answered in that shy tone of his. He glanced at Diana who was using him as her personal pillow, he didn’t mind though.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Logan asked in that same casual tone still. Logan was genuinely curious, but he wouldn't pry or push if Kurt wasn't comfortable talking about it.  
"I-I... dont know honestly.." He admited. He honestly didn’t, it was still all kinda... new to him. He never expected anyone to like him like that.  
Before he could speak again Hexxus turned around in his seat an looked back at him. "What do you mean you don’t know? She’s head over heels for you boy, sweep the lady off her feet."  
"She really is Kurt." Rogue said from the other side of Kurt. "And me, I think, she suits you. I mean, hey, from day one she was never really afraid of you, and you two instantly hit it off. How many other's can you say that you know, did that?" Rogue asked gently but honestly.  
He had to admit Rogue had a point. They really had hit it off, both figuratively and literally. She had been a very good friend since they met as well. He knew Rouge ment well, so many people gave her such a hard time which was a shame. "I-It’s just um... a-a lot to t-take in."  
"I know. But I think I'd tell her sooner, rather then later. After all anything can happen." Rogue said still in that blunt but gentle tone, smiling softly to encourage him.  
"I'll think about it. Thanks Rouge." He said in a genuine tone, she was pretty much a sister to him. Perhaps this campin trip will help him figure things out for himself... as well as for Diana. Upfront Hexxus considered addin to the converstation but got a bit of a vibe from Logan an Rogue not to. Being a smart man he mearly shrugged an got comfortable in his seat.  
The rest of the trip was quiet, and after three hours they had arrived at the camp site deep into the woods. They did this intentionally, after all they didn't want anyone else to stumble upon them while they where training and or using their powers.  
While Logan and Hank unpacked the SUV's, Scott and Jean where in charge of setting up the base camp. That meant the large tents, and the fire pit. And all of it had to be done by hand, no cheating. After about another two hours, the whole camp was set up and the student's where eating their dinner. In the background the sun was setting.  
"It's getting late. You all better get to bed. Starting early tomorrow. Even earlier then at the school." Logan said not fazed by the moaning and groaning that followed his words.  
"And so the fun, begins." Kitty said sarcastically, already not looking forward to the next few days as she ate a roasted marshmallow.  
Despite the groaning an complaining about the intense plan Logan an Hank set out for this trip everyone managed to get at least some decent sleep. But all good things end with the dawn an when the likes of Logan an Hank wake you up there was no denying them. After a quick breakfast and quick was a understatement, they were gathered around to get their training assignment. "Alright everyone listen up. As you all know we are on this camping trip to farther educate and train ourselves. You will be split into three groups. Hexxus, Logan, and myself will lead each group on a spasific trainging exercise. Scott. Jean. Today you will be training with Logan on leadership skills as well as tracking. Evan. Kitty. Rouge. You three will be with me working on team building exercises and useing various terrain to your advanges. Kurt. Diana. You two will be training with Hexxus on survival skills and fine tuning your stealth abilities. Are there any questions so far?"  
Hex was only really here by request from both the professor an Logan. He had proven his worth on surviveing out doors for so many years. He also in the short time there at the mansion showed a knack for being very sneaky, like he had the feet of dracula or something. Despite not havin the trainin the others had he still had value or he wouldnt be here. Sure it seemed his group would have it easy but not so much. Little did they know however.  
Diana listened and watched as Hank spoke, and when it seemed no one had any questions, she looked from Kurt, back to Hank. And then to Logan when he spoke up.  
"Alright, people. Let's move!" Logan said as he got on his gloves, watching as the kids went to each of their group. Since they where out in the woods, Logan decided not to bring his wolverine suit but opted for the X-suit the other's wore, only because it blended in better with their surroundings. Didn't want to make it to easy for the kids after all.  
"We all meet back here at sundown." Hank called out so everyone could hear him before they all seperated into their designated groups an parted ways. Hank lead his team to the east while Hex was to take his to the west. Speaking of Hexxus he smirked at the taller an younger mutants in his group. "Lets get a move on shall we?" He chuckled as he picked up his back pack of survival gear. Kurt had no objections, eager to get started. The sooner started the sooner over as the saying goes. "You ready Diana?" He asked her as he grabbed his bag as well.  
"Bring it." Diana said also picking up her own pack, ready to get started and to feel the burn from the work out she knew was coming, and learn new ways of handling things. Unfortunately, she wasn't yet a wear of just how much she'd regret it as she and Kurt followed after Hexxus into the woods.  
Despite not being a actual teacher or xman, Hex was doing a pretty good job. Sharein his survival knowlage with the two as well as teachin them a few pointers on being stealthy. Kurt and Diana worked well together so they were far less irritating then a few.. others in the group. He certainly hoped they were payin attention an takin mental notes. How to tell edible vegetation from poisonous. What can be used in place of first aid. How to use their surroundings to orient themselves and not get lost. How to walk carefully to reduce noise and give themselves away. Plus a slew of other things. More then once the runt would pause an look around. It was possible he was just feelin parionod, but... things felt off to him.  
Kurt did his best to remember everything, though he was certain hed have to review it all later. With Diana hopefully. He did however take notice to the way Hex was behaving. "Is it just me or is Hexxus acting like he expects something to jump out at him?" He whispered to Diana.  
Diana also listened closely to what Hexxus was saying. Making sure to keep mental notes as well. Diana had also noticed how Hexxus was getting a bit anxious the more they stayed out here. "Yeah. I'm seeing that too." Diana whispered back.  
It was at that time that Diana caught the soft sound of an high powered air gun being fired and then the stinging prick in her upper left arm. Diana however didn't have time to react or even think as she felt the strong sedative over take her, then all was black as she collapsed on the ground.  
Everything happened so fast. Kurt had barely enough time to catch her as she suddenly collapsed. "Diana!" His startled reaction didnt last long as a sharp sting nailed him right in the back of the neck, there wasnt even enough time for him to attempt to teleport before he collapsed unconsious as well with Diana in his arms.  
The only one left standing was Hexxus, he had called out to Kurt an Diana before he was struck as well in the back. Oh but who ever was attacking them must not know about him. Unlike the younger mutants sedatives did not work well on him, all it did to him was make him feel slightly dizzy. Hex had never really let on to the extent of his mutant abilities, sedatation resistance being one of them. However resistance or not three more shots had the runt down before he could get to Kurt and Diana. For now at least.  
Diana didn't know how long she was unconscious for but her head pounded and she was very thirsty. Waiting for her head to clear from the remaining effects of the sedative, Diana took in her surroundings. She was in a large glass cage! That's when she remembered. She, Kurt, Hexxus. They had been attacked! Looking all around her that's when Diana saw Kurt. Laying behind her on his side, unconscious still. "Kurt?" Diana called as she gently shook him.  
The blue mutant groaned as he was shaken, slowing coming around with the help of her shaking. "Ung... I think the Juggernaut stepped on my head.." He felt so thirsty and exhausted.. an his head hurt. He looked around with slightly blurred vision, shakein his head to clear his vision. That's when he noticed there was only two of them. "What happened? Where's Hexxus? What happened?"  
"I don't know." Diana said trying not to let her anger take over. Though very sweet most of the time Diana had a nasty temper when crossed, and boy was she crossed. This place also made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and feel very uneasy. Standing up, Diana balled her fists as she walked up to the glass. Looking it over, Diana knew it was a thick Plexiglass. Cautiously Diana put a finger to it, and when nothing happened she smirked. But just as quickly as the smirk appeared, it was gone, replaced by shock, and fearful. Diana had tried to use her power's, but couldn't! "K-Kurt... My powers." She said looking to him the horrified look starting to turn to confusion. "I can't use my powers."  
He managed to get to his feet an that's when he noticed his watch was gone, his hologram disguise gone with it. When he heard her panicked exclaim he turned to face her, that's when he spotted something around her neck, his hand reached up an touched his own neck an there was a collar there as well. "Diana look, we are wearing collars." He tried to teleport but nothing happened. "These must be inhibitor collars!"  
Diana frowned as she took notice to the collar around Kurt's neck, as she felt at the one around her own. That's when Diana let out a frustrated angry yell. "Now what do we do? Without our power's the best we can do is hand to hand combat and that's not going to last more then a minute with those sedative's they have." Diana said walking back over to Kurt.  
He understood her frustration, even he was feeling rather vulnerable without the use of their powers. At the moment he was at a loss, running his hand through his dark hair. "True.. however we can’t give up. We will figure a way to get out of here, I'm certain the others have noticed we are gone by now. The professor will be using Cerebro to locate us." He said in a hopeful tone.  
"I hope so. And that's if this place isn't shielded." Looking again around her, Diana really took notice to their surroundings. Aside from their cage there was only one other, very dimly light, in what she had first thought as a hall, looked to be in fact a large lab covered in darkness on the other side. Diana didn't like this. As she looked to Kurt for his thoughts, Diana had caught movement out of her peripheral vision behind him and that's when Diana stilled, her mouth slightly a gap as a small gasp left her and eye's wide not in fear, but in awe, shock and amazement. Seems the other cage hadn't been empty like Diana had first thought.  
Standing mere feet from them on the other side in the adjacent cage was another mutant. Looking no older then 38, skin blood red, scar running down his left eye, eye's a pale light blue and with the thickest blackest shoulder length hair Diana had ever seen. He even had a thick well kept goatee on his chin, which if he had been here long, Diana wasn't sure how he kept it. Unless of course he had just recently been caught and he normally went clean shaven. He wore a black suite, which helped conceal him in the darkness and his red skin also helped to blend him in, behind him was a tail very much like Kurt's, complete with a spade tip. But what struck Diana the most was that this one bore a striking resemblance TO Kurt. And It wasn't even really her who this mutant was looking at, but Kurt. His expression unreadable.  
Kurt was so focused on tryin to find even the smallest fault in their cage to exploit and escape that he had not noticed he was being watched by one so... familar though crimson. "Dont worry Diana we will get out of here, I know it." His tail moved about anxiously behind him. He was about to speak to her again when he noticed her expression, he stared at her in confusion. "What?" He asked as he turned to follow her gaze. Thats when his eyes went WIDE, his jaw nearly hit the floor. He was completely.. speechless at what, no, who he was looking at.  
OOOOoooo  
Else where in the facility that held the mutants captive, a certain blonde man was already on the move. Their sedatives were a bust an they foolishly experimented on him in a room full of things he was able to pocket. He was a crafty bastard that’s for sure, hence why he was no longer secured to the medical table. Rather he was in the ventalation system, sometimes it really paid to be as scrawny as he was. "Go on the camping trip they said. It will be fun they said." He griped to himself quietly. If he got out of here in one piece he was gonna straight up bitch slap someone.

OOOOoooo

"Oh wow." Diana sad so softly it was almost a whisper as she continued to watch the crimson mutant. He just stood there, watching Kurt with a unreadable gaze, though Diana knew from Kurt that if a mutant had a tail he, or she was anything but unreadable in their feelings. She watched at the tail slowly wiggled behind him while the top half of his tail slowly curled and uncurled, telling her he was thinking and that he felt unsure, yet excited, perhaps hopeful even. Looking from him to Kurt Diana watched, waiting to see what Kurt would do.  
Kurt was completely shell shocked, this... this couldn’t be real right? Why did this other mutant resemble him? Were they related? They couldn’t be related. His tail was moving in a stressed manner, the short fur on end. His mind was running at the speed of sound, he could hardly form words. "W-who are you?"  
But it was real. In the crimson mutant's mind he was thinking along the same line as Kurt. Where they of the same blood? They had to be, right? Or was it possible that the tailed demonic look was more common then he thought. It was a good two minutes before he spoke, and when he did it was with a deep toned, Russian accent. "Like you, I am trapped in this hell." He said regretfully, as he slightly cocked his head downwards. It was then he quickly wiped his head up, looking towards the darkness, his tail tip twitching and twirling in high agitation as a low feral growl left him showing his small fangs. The same fangs as Kurt's.  
"Still growling? When are you going to give up that stubborn hope? Accept it mutant. Your ours to do with as we deem fit." Diana heard a sadistic cold man say with to much pleasure in his tone as he looked to them like Scott would with a new car. Something to play with. And that look scared Diana to her very core, as she took several steps closer to Kurt, holding onto him as he stood in front of her.  
The other mutant's quick movement made Kurt tense, subconsiously bareing his own set of fangs. The sound of the new commers voice sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t help but move with Diana until he was in front of her in a protective manner. For the moment the red mutant was the least of his concern. "We are not animals. You can’t keep us here. Why have you taken us? Where is Hexxus?" He barked out, feeling a mix of fear an protectiveness.  
"Your new here. You'll soon learn that I am in charge." The voice said, and though it was a soft voice it was anything but kind and soothing, as a man walked towards the light, revealing himself to be a middle aged man, but young looking for his age. Short brown hair covered his head and he wore a set of square glasses. Being in a lab and this research base, he wore a white long coat over his black top and pants.  
And he had seen how protective of the girl the blue furred demon was. This of course made him chuckle in amusement. Did he really think he could stop them and protect her? To prove his point he withdrew a small hand held remote from his coat pocket. Looking right at Kurt he pressed a switch, sending a signal to the collar to produce a steady semi high voltage charge. High enough that it wouldn't kill the wearer if given a few second shock, but yet leave the wearer partially paralyzed for a few minutes.  
Diana's blood ran cold at the humans words and sent chills down her spin. Diana wisely kept behind Kurt, even with her training, he was still so much stronger then her and he was in his defensive protective mod. Being so close to him she could literally see the fur on his tail and the back of his neck stick up when his hair wasn't covering it. That's when she saw the human pull something out from his pocket.  
Seeing the remote come out and Kurt shocked, Azazel growled louder in anger, both in his helplessness and in what the human was doing. His tail swishing wildly in anger. But a signal glare from the man was enough to momentarily quiet him, though Azazel's glare was deadly. He'd been under the gun enough to know just how much that thing hurt when it shocked you.  
Kurt was already on edge but when he saw the lab coats he knew what this was. Experimentations on mutants, something that was not supposed to be but deep down every mutant feared this moment. An here they were in a living nightmare. His gut told him somethin was about to happen the moment the human reached for something an he was right. His vision went white with fire hot pain that corsed through him an sent him to his knees, a pained cry escaped him. You could smell singed fur were he was electrocuted.  
OOOOOooooo  
Else where in the labiranth of the lab vents the runt was takin a moment to work his collar off with some of the items he had picked up from where he had been held. He had already been shocked NUMEROUS times because he couldnt be sedated long enough for him to keep his sass in check. He smirked when the lock gave with a soft click. He kept the collar though in a pocket, just incase he needed it.

OOOOOooooo

"Kurt! KURT!" Diana screamed as she watched him get electrocuted, putting her hands over her mouth to keep from sobbing. Watching him go through the electric shock and then go down, smelling the burnt fur, was more then enough to set Diana off, setting off her own hot rage. "You son of a bitch." Diana snarled as she went to hold him close to her but stopped as her gentle touch caused him to groan and whine in pain. "You Son of a bitch!" Diana snarled as she screamed standing up over Kurt in a protective stance, glaring death at the human. Which only caused her to get shocked as well, then all went white in a rage.  
Even Azazel took a small step back from Diana at her rage. He knew women were deadly when crossed and she had been severely crossed. It was apparent just how much she cared for the blue mutant, for Kurt. And again he had to watch, helpless as she then got shocked for her out burst. What he hadn't expected, shocked him to no end, watching as her whole body blazed a blue fire, and it shot right towards the human. The intensity of it caused Azazel to duck, covering his eyes even though he knew there was a barrier between them. How?! How had she been able to do that? And how was it that Kurt did not seemed burned or even fazed by it? On the outside Azazel watched as the humans scattered and as the glass barrier started to melt under the intense heat from the girl's fire. Orders where shouted, and on the other side of the cage, through the thicker glass door, a soldier appeared, armed with a high powered air gun and fired a tranquilizer dart. Within seconds the white blue flames vanished and Diana fell to the floor beside Kurt, unconscious.  
From the floor Kurt was barely consious enough to see straight. But the sudden explosion of blue an white fire that consumed Diana’s body an violently lashed out at the cell where the scientist was standing, and yet that same fire, tickled at his own skin doing no harm, definately had his attention. He couldn’t help but feel really moved, she really cared about him to get this worked up over him being hurt and even in her rage she didn't hurt him. Just as she promised. He tried desperately to get back up but barely made it up enough to try an catch her as she collapsed. Which left them both in a heap in the cell that now had a open, all be it melting, spot in it. If only he could teleport, he could get her to safety. "You won’t get away with this, I swear it." He hissed.  
In a nearby vent Hex went completely still an quiet when all hell broke lose in the lab. He didn’t know what was goin on but until all those voices died out he couldn’t leave the ventalation.  
Mathews paid Kurt no attention as the soldiers went into the cage to move them both. No, he was stunned and even angry. How had her powers come through the inhibiter?! And her powers! He'd come across others with the gift of fire but not like this, and with the blue demon's looks and teleporting ability, he could make himself his own powerful guard or even assassin. Yes! A Mutant assassin bred to be a killer. The two powers combined would make for the ultimate killer. Getting a little closer that's when Mathew's noticed that the skin around the collar wasn't burned from the electric shock. But how?He thought and that’s when it hit him. Healing! That had to have been it! She had more then one power, which again wasn't uncommon with these freaks. Oh how he had gotten lucky with these two. Yes he could also try it with her and the crimson teleporter, but his looks weren't frightening enough. No he wanted something exotic and deadly to control and thanks to these two he'd have it. That was when Mathews ordered that the two be taken to his examination and testing lab.  
Azazel stood in the center of his cage, watching as the soldiers came in and roughly handled Kurt, ushering him to the room, while one carried Diana's unconscious body over his shoulder none to gently. Perhaps escape was possible with these two? But then Azazel didn't get his hopes up to high, after all he'd been here too many a years to think that it was possible.  
It was a soild 3 hours at least that they suffered at the hands of the scientists before they were unceramoniously dumped back into another cell. In that span of time a lot of things happened, to much for the young teleporters mind to process right now. At this moment all he could bare to think about was wether or not Diana was alright.. and if what he heard about the red mutant he saw earlier was true. He pulled himself over to the unconsious woman an tried to wake her up. "D-Diana?"  
Diana though was still unconscious, the sedatives they put into her system where strong one's and with a new collar in place her healing power's were inhibited.  
He held her close an did his best to keep it together, what good would it do them if he broke down now? He trembled as he sat there with her, glancin towards the red mutant. "T-They... they s-said.. that you.... that we..."  
Azazel didn't need to hear anymore to understand what Kurt was saying, and it was clear he'd been through hell. They are of the same blood. That would mean that Kurt was his son. Which meant that Mystique... Azazel closed his eyes as he shook his head once. He had never known, cause by the time she would have found out he was already caught. Going over to the side of the cage closest to the pair, Azazel looked down to them. As before his tail gave away his feelings, the tip curling and uncurling while straight up meaning he was passive, and meant no harm.  
That was when he saw the X emblem on Kurt's suit. Quickly his surprised eye's darted to Diana's suit where he saw hers held the same emblem. "You are X-Men?" He said with some confusion, even distaste, but only because of his past history when he had been with Shawn and then Erik, which is how he had meet Mystique. But that distaste quickly turned to hope because he could remember hearing Erik say how they never left a x-men behind. So now it was just a matter of time before help would arrive.  
The red mutants tail movements effected him on a subconsious level, helping to relax him in his pressance. He was again left in shock at realizing the truth.. this mutant was his father. It was... a lot to take in, a LOT. His relaxed demenor became tense instantly in both body language as well as tail movement, cased but the sound of distain to the knowlage they were xmen. "Yes, and proud of it." His tone firm.  
Elsewhere Hex was workin on just that, havin found a acess panel near a vent opening. If he could get the power to shut down even for a moment then Charles should know their location instantly as well as open the cages just long enough for the captives to escape.  
"Why? Why stand with the humans? All they want is our death." Azazel asked confused, his Russian accent now thick from his agitation, his tail going from passively curling and uncurling to semi rigid and the spade swishing back and forth. The little English he knew how to speak made it hard for him to express what he really wanted to say. Unfortunately having spent years with Shawn and how humans treated him, he firmly believed that all humans where dangerous and needed to be avoided or even taken out. And being here, in this place, only confirmed in what he had been told to believe.  
Kurts fur started to heckle at Azazels change in dimener. "That’s not true! There are good humans out there and we fight to change the minds of those that don’t understand us, to show them that they need not fear us!" His own german accent was gettin thick between the stupor he still felt as well as his distress.  
"The Humans will never change." Azazel said in a low growl baring a fang, his tail rigid now in anger, remembering clearly that day on the beach. When the humans on the war ships found out just what they where, and had sent almost 100 missiles at them to destroy them. Had it not been for Magnito, he and the others would not have survived that day. Even with his teleporting ability, Azazel had been frozen to the spot in shock and even fear. Even after the mind reader had saved the humans, they still tried to destroy them.  
At this the blue mutant dragged Diana with him to the farther side of the cage from the man he found out to be his father. "Some maybe but not all of them! Just because some mutants are a threat to humans doesnt mean we all are! Its the same thing!" He was baring his own fangs, his tail makin it clear he was feeling very defensive and angry.  
Azazel frowned as he watched Kurt drag Diana away from him, his tail now hooked. Did Kurt think that just because he thought humans where dangerous that he'd harm his own blood? Azazel was astound and it was clear on his face. "We shall see." Azazel said in a more neutral tone, letting out a heavy sigh. Kurt seemed very adamant in his choice and view on humanity. But then so had Shawn and look who killed him. And even Magneto, who said that all Mutant's should stand as one, where had he been when Azazel had first been captured? Perhaps Azazel's own view's where the one's that needed changing.  
With a mother like Mystique trust was a big issue for him, specially since his own mother had such a hate for xmen an humanity. Only when Azazel's tone an body language calmed down did he relax himself. He looked down at Diana an shook her lightly tryin to wake her up.  
It was then a low soft groan could be heard from Diana. She was starting to come to.  
He instantly perked up when she groaned. He continued to gently shake her. "Diana? Speak to me. Are you ok?" He was about to try again when the lights flickered but stayed on.  
Looking up, Azazel watched as the lights continued to flicker. Perhaps the rest of the X-men had arrived? Turning his attention back to Kurt and Diana, Azazel waited, but his tail was a mix of excited thrashing and alert twitching.  
With another groan Diana tried to come too, but the sedative still had a strong hold over her. It'd be awhile before she was up and moving again.  
The lights flickered again before going completely out, everything was out. The cell locks were down, the collars were down, the security feeds were down, the sheilding was down. EVERYTHING was down an out. And as soon as the collars were offline it fell off from around Kurt's neck. "It must be the others!" He excalimed as he yanked the collar from Diana's neck before picking her up into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here, then find Hexxus."  
In a red plum of smoke and a bamf exactly like Kurt's, Azazel went from standing in his cage to standing right next to Kurt, watching him with a alert gaze, but it was clear in his expression as he stood next to Kurt he bore no ill will nor malice towards him or Diana. If he had, he'd be attacking them already. His tail trashing and twitching in a mix of excitement, anger as well as being alert to the danger he knew was coming. Like the collars Kurt and Diana had worn, Azazel's had fallen from his neck. He would not leave his son. "How far can you teleport?" Azazel asked.  
With the collar off her neck, Diana's healing abilities quickly made short work of the sedative that was keeping her down. Hearing Kurt voice's, but not really what he had said, brought her out of it even faster, and in less then a minute she was aware that her power's where back and that she was in Kurt's arms. Not even thinking, Diana spread her power's to Kurt to heal him if he needed it. That's when she noticed the crimson mutant behind Kurt, but yet nothing around them was open. Could he be a teleporter too? He had to be, Diana reasoned. Then she heard him speak.  
When Azazel appeared close to him he nearly teleported himself away, the only thing keeping him from doing so was the older mutants body and tail language. He understood his father wanted to help an would not attack them. "Two miles tops. But we have to find Hexxus before we leave completely. He's blonde and short. Wearing a green shirt with black pants." He explained quickly.  
"Someone talking about me?" Came that familar voice before the small man climbed out of a nearby vent an carefully dropped to the ground. "Well don’t stand on cerimony on my account, lets go. Bring the silth lord if he wants to come."  
"I can teleport further. Much further." Azazel said sternly as he offered his hand towards Kurt, watching him with a curious look. Hearing the new voice, Azazel looked to the new comer then back to Kurt, his hand still held out. Would Kurt trust him, or would they go their separate ways now?  
"Kurt, maybe he can help get us back to the camp, or even back to the institute. We have no idea where we even are." Diana finally said, feeling much better and though she really didn't want to leave Kurt's embrace she did, now kneeling next to him. "Hexxus, get over here." Diana said looking to him then to Azazel. If this red teleporter could get them out further then what Kurt could, let him. "Who are you, anyways?" Diana asked looking right at Azazel.  
He looked at his fathers hand, kinda impressed that the red teleporter could travel farther then he could. Surely they could trust him? Then again he thought the same thing about his mother before an look how that turned out. Hearing Diana speak an clearly more awake he set her down on her feet when she was ready. "You're right. I can’t teleport if I don’t know where I'm going." He admited before jumpin at hearin Hex's voice, he had NOT expected that. "Hexxus how did you escape?" After a breif pause he shook his head. "No theres no time explain later lets get out of here!"  
The short mutant was already on his way over. "I'm comin, I'm not as young as I used to be." He didnt know who the red guy was, he didn’t care right now. They needed to get up out before shit hit the fan.  
"Do you know where Xavier's School for gifted youngsters is?" Diana asked in a serious tone looking right at the crimson teleporter.  
With a nod, Azazel wasted no time in teleporting them out of the hellish place he'd been trapped in for years.  
Within a matter of seconds all 4 mutants found themselves inside the main hallway of the school. Around them many of the students scattered at the sudden appearance of the group, but more so at the sight of Azazel. It was a small school and everyone knew just about everyone.  
Xavier was already waiting for them, mentally calming the startled and frightened students. He approched the group, confidently but cautiously. He had gotten the mental message from Hexxus and the others the moment the sheilding that was hideing them went down. He had called back Logan and the others from the search. "Azazel, it has been a long time." He greeted. "Are you all alright? Hank can examine you when he returns with the others."  
Hex stepped away from the group. "Nah I'm good Charles. I'm going to take a well deserved nap in my room." He totally wasnt though but Xavier didnt normally pry into peoples thoughts so he should be good. He had his hands in is his pants pockets, feelin the inhibitor collar he still had.  
"Oh wow. You weren't kidding, when you said further." Diana said amazed. She had NOT been expecting that in his first jump to be at the school. And he didn't even looked fazed by it. Perhaps he could help Kurt increase his range of teleportation.  
Looking from the gathered students, Azazel kept his expression and his demeanor neutral, his tail amicable, yet thrashing and twitching mildly in curiosity and interest. Even in some sense, a wanting. Azazel gave a nodded greeting to Charles. "Where are our comrades?" Azazel asked in a serious tone, referring to the group that had been out searching. Being out there, where the first three had been caught the group was still in danger of being caught themselves. And Azazel didn't wish that place on even his worst enemy.  
"I know right?" Kurt whispered to Diana. "I don’t know how he could do that. I get faint if I press farther then 2 miles." He was still understandably uneasy, he had been through a lot today an ontop of it he learned this man was his father biologically. But he had trust issues thanks to his mother. But he had helped them, all of them. Perhaps... maybe... he could give him the benifit of the doubt?  
Professor Xavier sensed the red teleporter ment no harm, at the moment. He spoke in his usual calm tone. "I have been monitoring them since I ordered them to return. They will be joining us shortly." He explained as his eyes watched Hex as the short blonde man walked away towards his room. The runt was horribly dusty and was obviously acting strange but he wouldnt push it or pry unless nessisary. "Come, all three of you, lets wait in the common room until Hank returns and makes sure you are all alright." The common room was large enough to give Azazel space as well as give them all a place to sit an have a moments rest.  
Azazel was apprehensive with the situation being the group was still out there. And yes while they could handle themselves, with normal humans, but the humans that had caught him and the other's were anything but normal. And they where deadly fast and good at what they did. In fact, deep down, he feared them. If Azazel was going to try to see it through Kurt's eyes, he'd start by helping his comrades stay safe. It was the least he could do anyways. "You have not dealt with those humans as I have." Azazel warned, his body tense with anxiety.  
Diana remained quiet, staying beside Kurt, as she watched the events unfolding between Azazel and the Professor. Not knowing him well enough, she didn't realize just how much he feared the humans and what they did to him, but by knowing Kurt she could see how anxious he was.  
Xavier didnt have to be a psyhic to know that Azazel was anxious, stressed, fearful, but also something more. A willingness to help. "If it would put your mind at ease I can tell you where they are, then you could bring them back here."  
Kurt had to agree these humans... were not like the ones he was used to, they were dangerous. He new Logan could handle himself just fine but the others, no they needed help getting back now. "I could help too Professor!" Even if 2 miles was his limit didnt mean he didnt want to help.  
A firm nod from Azazel was Charles answer. Hearing Kurt, Azazel payed him no attention as he looked right at Charles, waiting to see the location in his mind. He did NOT want Kurt out there, if those humans where. No. Even in his short time there, he knew they had done something to him. Something awful. Kurt's actions had told him that. He did NOT want him going through that again. As always his tail gave away his feelings, this time in obvious agitation.  
Xavier wasted no time in projecting the groups location into Azazels mind, he could feel and see the mutants agitation. It was best to let him do this an calm down. "I'd rather you stay here Kurt with Diana and the rest of us"  
"But Professor-!" He protested before stopping, the look on the professors face made it clear he was not to go. He wanted to be angry but he knew Xavier was only looking out for him after what happened.  
The instant Azazel had the location in his minds eye, he was gone in a swirl of red smoke.  
Through it all Diana had remained quiet. But the look the Professor had given Kurt startled her. Diana looked back and forth between the two, confused, even getting upset over the thought that something had happened to Kurt other then him being shocked by the collar? Last Diana had remembered was going into her rage, then waking up in a new cage with him. And other then seeming a little out of it from a probable sedative, he seemed fine.  
There was a lot on his mind and a lot of it was really foggy, but what he did remember... was really horrible. He rubbed the back of his neck an shook a bit as everything was setting in.  
Xavier saw this an for the mutants own good put up a few mental barriers to keep the worst of it at bay, for now until he could help Kurt cope.  
Upstairs in his room Hex was looking over the inhibitor collar, it was disabled but maybe... well nothing to do now so he hid it away before going into his bathroom to shower.  
"Kurt?" Diana asked in a low worried whisper as she placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. She had seen the shutter, and knew then something had happened. And that made her upset.  
He gave her a half smile as he reached up an patted her hand on his shoulder. "I-Im fine really. I-I just... dont want t-to talk about it.. right now." His voice soft as he tried to explain. His tail moved little other then a movement expressing his apprehension.  
It was clear Diana was worried for Kurt, even upset, but for now she'd let it be. For him, because that's what he wanted. Letting out a heavy sigh, Diana rested her head onto his shoulder, curling her hand tightly around his furred three fingered own.  
In return he rested his head against hers, giving her hand a returnin squeeze for comfort. His tail coiled around her waist.  
Xavier could see them drawing comfort from each other, they had a road of recovery before them but he had faith they would persevere. "The others will be here shortly, lets head down to the medical bay and meet them there."  
In the medical bay, Azazel had already teleported the team there. Needless to say, he wasn't that... pleased, to see Hank. Given what had happened the last time they had met. And because of that it had made things a little more tense in the group, after the shock and surprise had died. To try and keep some sort of peace Azazel stood away from the group, his tail high, yet hooked, trying to remain friendly yet unsure of what would happen, while the tip twitched, meaning he was alert yet interested.  
No, to say Hank was not pleased to see Azazel was a understatement. Their last interaction was... lets just say it wasnt exactly civil. However for NOW at least he would remain professional with the red teleporter, his personal feelings were not important. Three of their friends had been abducted and more then likely experimented on, they deserved his attention. But that didnt mean he wouldn't let Azazel have it if he so much as twitched in a threatening manner.  
Xavier began to ask questions to the group, if they had seen anything or anyone. However he did send a thought to Logan seperately. Expressing his concern for the older mutant who had retreated upstairs an rejected any sort of examination for injuries. An he asked if he'd check on him.  
Azazel knew this all to well, with Hank. And even when Kurt and Diana walked into the medical bay with Charles, Azazel decided against moving from his spot in the corner. It wasn't that he was afraid of Hank, oh no, quiet the opposite, but what he didn't want was to start a little war and be banned from the Institute. And he'd let Kurt decide if he wanted him around or near him or not. He knew Diana cared deeply for Kurt and deep down that pleased him and gave him some comfort.  
With a nod, Logan left and headed for Hexxus room, still in his X suit. Just what was it that runt was up too or even hiding?  
Kurt for now at least had some trust in Azazel, he had saved them an peacefully rounded up the rest of his friends. He didn’t mind him standing near by but not too close, not yet at least. He insisted Hank make sure Diana was ok, yes she had healing abilties and yes he trusted them but... those people in that lab... he'd just feel much better if he knew she was 100% ok.  
The runt Logan was seeking had just finished showering, normally he’d take longer an enjoy it but he wasn’t up to it after today. He had changed into a pair of skinny jeans an was buttoning up his rich purple shirt.  
Making it upstairs, Logan stopped in front of Hexxus room door. He knocked on it firmly a few times, waiting for an answer.  
"It's open." Hexxus called over his shoulders as he sat on the edge of his bed an put on a pair of thick warm socks, he was damn near always cold. He suspected the professor sent someone up to check on him, it wouldn’t be very Charles like to not to.  
Hearing the okay to open the door, Logan did so, letting it finish open as he leaned slightly in the door way, head titled and crossing his arms over his chest. "Charles said you wouldn't let Hank check you over." Logan said in a none judgmental way, only wanting for Hexxus to say it out loud.  
He waved his tan hand in a dismissive way. "Bah I'm fine, other then some pains I'm fit as a fiddle." He looked over at Logan an idly tugged at the cuffs of his long sleeved purple shirt. "Do you realize how good you look in that xman suit?" He shamelessly flirted, partly for fun but mainly it was a distractionary tactic.  
Logan however simply narrowed his eyes at Hexxus in a 'cut the bullshit' look, not moving from his spot, not falling for it for a moment.  
"Right right, no flirting, cant blame a guy for trying." He said with a grin. However it lacked that spark it usually had. Logans glare fanned the anxiety he was tryin to hide. He stood up an took a few steps towards Logan, subconsiously hugging himself which just made him look smaller honestly.  
"No, not the flirting." Logan said sternly still leaning slightly on the door fram, arms crossed. "Cut the 'I'm just fine' bullshit act." He said just as sternly, as he watched Hexxus walk towards him. It was obvious Hexxus was hurting, and trying to hide it. But he wasn't fooling Charles and he wasn't fooling Logan. "Your not fine. I can see it. And if I can, Charles can."  
He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit under his breath. "Can’t put nothing past you two." He shrugged a shoulder. "Ok so I'm not exactly fine persay." He admitted as he looked away, the way his neck was turned there was clear burn marks on his neck behind the shirts collar.  
With a deep frown, Logan acted without thinking, which was common for him as he was more a man of action, walking up to Hexxus and moving down the collar of his shirt to look at the burn marks.  
In that moment Hex did somethin he never did around Logan, he flinched. He managed to control himself an not back away or lash out. His golden skin was discolored from the multitude of shocks he had gotten for his rebellious behavior while held captive. "It's no b-big deal." His voice wavered.  
Logan saw the flinch, and even though he didn't care for when Hexxus flirted with him, he didn't like any of his friends flinching at or around him at his touch. "No big deal my ass. Your seeing Hank. Today." Logan said in a serious and stern tone as he gave Hexxus a look that said he wasn't taking no for a answer.  
Hex tried to maintain eye contact but found that very hard to do. He very much wanted to throw up a fit at having someone tell him, a 45 year old man, what he was or wasn’t gonna do. Specially after today. But the events of today had shaken him more then he had expected. "I-It wont help.." Was the extent of his attempt at a protest.  
If only Hexxus knew the truth about Logan's true age, hell if only Logan knew. But he didn't, nor did he care at the moment. "I know. For that, you need Charles. But I want Hank to check the rest of you over. Make sure it's not just your neck." Logan said in a softer more concerned tone as he looked to Hexxus.  
That tone made him finally make eye contact, that was the kindest tone he had heard from Logan towards him. Damn, what was it about the taller mutant that made him just want to do what he's told? "Yea... its more then just my neck. They got... annoyed that their tranquilizers didn't work very well on me. Well that and I had a bit of a attitude problem."  
"We'll help get you through this, Hex. Trust me." Logan said with that same soft, concerned tone, now with a little air of confidence in it and a warm grin, to try and help Hexxus feel a little better.  
That brought that real smile out of Hex, clearly Logans efforts did help. "When you say it like that I can’t help but want to believe it." He stared up at Logan a moment before speaking again. "Would you go with me?" He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was clear, the runt was anxious an didn't quite feel safe yet.  
"Yeah." Logan said with a single nod as he gently clapped Hexxus on his shoulder in a friendly manor, as he then lead him towards the medical bay. "Just no hitting on me okay runt." He said with a good humored grin.  
Hex couldn't help but snicker a bit at that, thankful the spot Logan clapped him on didn't hurt. He followed along side him. "Very well I will be the very picture of good behavior." He felt better with Logan nearby, safer. Specially with the mutant not angry with him.  
Down in the medbay Hank was finishing up his examination of Kurt and Diana. Thankfully Diana had excellent healing abilities and had healed not only her self but Kurt as well. Granted he was certain they had mental scarring but Charles was more adept to see to those. Begrudgingly he offered Azazel a chance to be examined though he doubted the red mutant would accept. He really wanted Hexxus to be examined too, surely he was injured as well. Unlike Diana and kurt, hell even Azezal, Hexxus had no training or fighting abilities.  
Hank had been right, Azazel had refused the offer. He had never been to keen on anyone touching him, comrades or not. And given what happened to him all those years.  
Yes, while Diana was physically fine thanks to her healing abilities, her mental health would take time to heal.  
Xavier would happily assit everyone, even Azazel if he wished. Speakin of the red mutant he approched him agian with his chair. "Do you wish to stay here?" He wasn’t blind, he saw how Azazel looked at Kurt. How he resembled Kurt. It didn’t take a mind reader such as himself to know the two were father an son.  
As promised Hex behaved as the two of them walked. Part of him wanted to mention the collar he had hidden away, but.. damnit if he did he was sure Logan would be pissed.  
Glancing from Kurt to Charles, Azazel didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes." He said with a single nod, determined to be there for Kurt as well as his new comrades. "Is Mystique here?" He asked, hiding the hope in his voice but as always his tail gave away his feelings. The tip twitching in eager interest and his eyes lighting up.  
Kurt answered before Xavier could speak, this was a sensative topic for him but it was best it was put out there. "No, she isn't." His tone an tail expressed his feelings of hurt and anger towards his mother. "And if you see her, you can’t trust her."  
Charles sighed softly before folding his hands on his lap. "Mystique has broken Kurts trust in her many times, used him to her own agendas. I believe deep down she does love Kurt, but her hate consumes her life."  
Before Hex an Logan could enter the medbay area he reached out an placed a hand on the taller mutants arm, coming to a stop. "Wait." He hesitated a moment before speaking again an lettin Logan go before he got angry. "Can we wait till everyone else clears out first?"  
"Show me." Azazel said with a frown, glancing from Kurt to Charles, finding it hard that she would do that to her own son. After all, the Mystique he knew had always tried to help people, and was always there for her comrades and would never do anything to hurt them. She'd even give her own life to save those she loved. As would he, till his last breathe.  
"Yeah, we can wait." Logan said understanding that the runt didn't want to be around a lot of people right now.  
Xavier knew that this was for the best but he waited until Kurt nodded his ok before closing his eyes, his hands on his temples he showed the red teleporter everything that Mystique had done. No matter how painful it was he let him see how far she had fallen.  
Hex was thankful for that, idly rubbin at his neck as they waited for everyone to clear out.  
Azazel couldn't stop the low snarl that left his throat. Anger, hurt, disbelieve, even shame, all crossed his face and even was voiced through his tail. Especially at how she had abandoned Kurt, and worse yet how she had used him when they did find each other again. Even striking and going after him of her own will. Charles and Kurt had been right, Mystique could not be trusted, not even amongst other mutants. And though Azazel himself had done some awful things, not like that. Of course then there had been the incident with Hank and Havok. But he had gone in to mobilize not kill. "She is not who I thought she was." Azazel said sadly.  
The tension and everything from the day was weighing heavily on the young teleporter, so much so that he didn’t even feel hungry. That was something considering how long it had been since he last ate, he just wanted to go to his room.  
Xavier sensed this an tried to wrap things up so he could go rest. "No. She is not. Not anymore." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "But we can discuss this in more detail later, you all have been through a great ordeal."  
"Where will Azazel be staying, Professor?" Diana asked, knowing that Azazel would be staying at the School now. Diana had seen how tired and stressed Kurt had become, and it worried her. Gently she tightened her grip on his arm to try and offer him some comfort.  
Azazel also saw how the stress of the day was affecting Kurt, and he didn't care for it. Hearing Diana, he looked to Charles. At this point he was happy sleeping on any of the couches, knowing he was safe here.  
"You are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms until we get you a permenate one ready for you, please make yourself comfortable." He said as he sent a mental image of the room and how to get there into Azazel's mind.  
When Kurt felt her comforting squeeze on his arm he looked towards her before lookin back at the professor. "If its ok Professor... I'd like to go to my room. Is that ok?" When he saw Xavier nod for him to go ahead he looked at Diana once more before vanishing with her, reappearing at his room door.  
With a nod of thanks, Azazel gave a thoughtful look to Hank, then vanished in a bright shine of whitish red with swirls of red and black smoke with the bamf.  
"Kurt?" Diana asked uncertain as they reappeared in front of his door.  
He looked at her when she spoke his name, his tail hung lifelessly behind him. He was... completely overwhelmed and exhausted. But yet he still didn’t let her go, not yet. "Ja?"  
"Do you..." Diana started, but then stopped, letting out a nerves even shy sigh. She could feel how he was reluctant to let go of her, and that did help to encourage her on. "Do you...?" Ugh, why did she find it so hard to get the words out? Even though Diana knew she was safe here, she didn't want to leave Kurt's side, not after what happened today. But if she did manage to get the words out and he said no, she wouldn't push it on him. Diana just hoped this wouldn't make Kurt uncomfortable.  
"Will you stay with me?" He asked before she could get it out. He did not want to be alone, not after all this. Not after everything that happened that came to light. He wouldn’t force her but he really hoped she’d say yes.  
The blush that came to her cheeks was the cutest light red ever, but not from embarrassment. Well sort of, but not really. Honestly Diana was happy he asked her, and was glade he felt comfortable enough to do so. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Kurt." Diana said softly, nodding. "I really don't want to be alone tonight either. Not after what happened." But yet, for Diana, she had yet to realize just how bad it had been, as she had been under heavy sedation after she melted the glass, not yet aware of the small lab she and Kurt had been taken too.  
He smiled at her before walkin into his room with her, he headed towards his dresser to get a change of clothing. He really wanted a shower but honestly he felt like he could just pass out the moment he hit the bed. "I should have something for you to wear." At the moment he didn’t want to talk about what happened, not yet. He just wanted... to feel safe and try to relax.  
"Any long baggy shirt will do." Diana said trying to keep within proper etiquette. Even though Kurt was thin with lean tight muscles his torso was still a little wider and longer then hers, so it shouldn't be a problem. Diana waited patiently at the edge of his bed, hand held together in front of her as she stood. She was still trying to tell herself it was okay, and that she could relax.  
He rumaged in his dresser an pulled out a shirt that was big on him, this would do for her. With it in hand he returned to her side, handing it to her. "I’ll wait inside the bathroom while you change." He sounded depressed but at least his tail was movin a bit in a semi relaxed nature.  
Taking the shirt from Kurt Diana heard the depression in his voice. "Hey, we'll get through this." Diana said with what she hoped was a encouraging smile, as she placed a chassid kiss onto his cheek.  
Her effort managed to make him smile, not as grand as he used to but hey it was progress. That was the first time he had smiled since they were captured. "With you I know we will."  
With a nod, Diana watched as Kurt turned and went into the bathroom, allowing her to change, which she quickly did. Letting him know she was done changing, Diana folded her suit, then went to sit on the side edge of the queen sized bed.  
It didnt take him long to change an return to her once she called for him that she was changed. He made sure his door was shut before headin to his bed an turnin down the covers an offered her to join him when he laid down. "Lets get some rest."  
With a small nod, Diana also pulled down the covers on her side and joined Kurt. It didn't take her long to cuddle up right next to him into his side, resting her head almost under his armpit and using his soft furred chest as a pillow. Gently, slowly she ran her finger's through said furr, content to watch as his chest rose and fell with his breathing.  
He couldnt help but blush a nice shade of blue at the closeness and the innoecent petting of his fur. However he found it relaxing, his tense muscels eased up and he was able to close his eyes. He idly rubbed at her back as he tried to fall asleep, though like this he was sure he'd be out in no time.  
With Kurt softly, soothingly rubbing at her back, added to the warmth and softness of his fur, Diana's steady innocent petting of his fur went from a steady rhythm, to slowing by the minute, then stopped as, content and felling safe next to the one she loved, sleep finally claimed her.  
It didnt take him long to fall sleep along side her. His hand slowing to a stop. He was so exhausted an with her he felt so peaceful, he felt like he could sleep for three days in a row as long as she was there with him.  
XXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
Xavier shooed away everyone else but Hank, he knew Hex and Logan were out there. They would come in when they were ready.  
Hexxus followed Logan into the medbay, though a tad reluctantly but he managed. He was tryin to keep calm an nonchalant as he climbed up onto the medical table. Being this was the second time today on one of these uncomfortable things.  
As promised, Logan remained in the med bay with Hexxus, though he made sure to give Hank the space he needed. After all Hank wasn't a small man, by any means.  
Though giant he may be and just as strong, he was gentle at heart for his friends. "Alright when you are ready Hexxus remove your shirt please." He could see the burns on the small mans neck from his height advantage.  
The smaller man let out a nervous sound before unbuttoning the long sleeve purple shirt, his hands shaking slightly. He knew they would not like what they see. He hesitated a moment before letting it fall off his shoulders an land behind him. His tan back had three decent bruises with a puncture mark in them from the tranquilizers that nailed him in the woods. But that was only the begining, there were a lot of finger bruises where he had been man handled an yanked around. There were bruises on his side where he had been clearly punched. His arms looked like those of junkies from being stuck left an right an havin his blood taken. Bruises forming on is wrists showed signs of restraints. Also the bruises were strangely dark in color almost purple.  
Logan had expected Hexxus to have been a little bruised up, but not like this. This angered him to no ends. And Logan knew if it hadn't been for Diana's healing abilities, no doubt her and Kurt would look the same. But then why didn't she heal Hexxus? Did she know it was this bad? More then likely not, or she'd have healed him. That's just who she was. "No wonder Azazel wanted us back here so fast." Logan said in understanding shock and anger at the humans as he looked to Charles  
The professor had a hand covering his mouth, his face clearly said he was thinking things over as well as feeling remorse for the state of the small mutant. "Indeed, I had not expected injuries of this extent. Hexxus, if I may ask. Why did you not seek healing from Diana?"  
Hexxus shyed away from Hank when the blue beast of a man reached for him, there was no point hideing it anymore. "Because its not safe. An Hank you are definately going to want gloves if you are going to touch any of these spots."  
Hank raised a fuzzy eyebrow at the blonde when he avoided his touch, however he had no issues putting a pair of gloves on as requested. "I surmize from your statements that this all has to do with your mutant abilites that you have been rather reluctant to discuss since your arrival?" The look on the smaller mans face told him clearly that he nailed it.  
"If Hank where to inject some of my blood into Hex, do you think it would heal him? Or help in anyway?" Logan said voicing an idea that came to him, looking back and forth from Charles and Hank. It was clear by the look in Logan's face that he really did want to help Hex get well.  
Hearing the offer from Logan really got to him, no one had cared that much to offer blood before. Judgeing on the other mutants tone he really wanted to help him. It was a kindness he wasn’t used to. "I... I don’t know what to say.."  
Hank rubbed at his chin as he examined the vast injuries Hexxus had, doing some sciencey stuff in his mind. "Its possible it could help, your healing ability is unmatched Logan. I believe its certainly worth a shot."  
Xavier nodded at that. "It certainly is worth it, for a friend."  
With a determined nod, Logan sat at the med table next to Hex, unzipping the top half of his suit he with drew both sets of arms. It'd be easer for Hank to get at his vain in the junction of his inside elbow joint. "Take what you think will do the trick, Hank." Logan said assuredly.  
For someone as large as Hank he moved and worked with a lot of grace and gentleness. "As you wish." He said in a confident tone as he brought over a tray with all the sterile things he would need to draw blood. "This will only take a moment. I am quite good at this if I do say so myself."  
Hex managed to behave himself an not flirt or overly oggle Logan since he was generously offering to help ease his pain. There was comfort for him with Logan sitting by him, at least if his blood got on the mutant next to him it wouldn’t accidently kill him. He sat there, quiet an clearly exhausted as he watched Hank prepare Logans arm as well as the syringe, feeling for a vein before hittin it like a pro an drawing out a nice sized vial of Logans blood.  
At the pinch of the needle piercing his skin Logan couldn't help but flinch a little. "Ow." He said with a small frown as he looked from his inside elbow to Hank. "Easy there fur ball. I need that arm."  
That made Hex chuckle a bit an look at Logan like he had two heads. "You have knives that pop in an out of your hands an that lil stick was unpleasent?"  
Hank continued his work, withdrawing the needle from Logans arm. There was no need for a bandage for as soon as the needle was extracted the puncture spot healed over. "It's quite alright, you will survive." Hank chuckled at Logan. "Now lets see if this will assist you Hexxus, just relax." He instructed as he put the vial onto a fresh sterile needle. He had to search the runts arms for a suitable spot that wasnt already damanged.  
"Don't like needles." Was all Logan had to say about that, as he let Hank do his work. Once done he watched as Hank went over to Hex. Logan surely hoped this would work, after all, Charles and Hank said it aloud, his healing ability was unmatched. Which kind of boosted his ego.  
After bein stuck to much before he did tremble a bit as his arm was prepped, he managed not to flinch or move when he was stuck. His arms were so tender as it is. "Hn.."  
When Hank got the needle into a vein in Hexs arm that wasnt mangled. He removed the tie off and slowly pushed the pludger, slowly injecting Logans healing rich blood into the runts body. "Almost... There done." He removed the syringe an held a cotton ball against the spot as it oozed with thick purple blood that for him and Logan smelled... incredibly toxic. "We will see in a moment if it helped."  
Xavier approched the group an observed with the others. The blonde man showed no changes at first, however after a moment some of the smaller injuries and punctures closed and faded. However the burns and bruises lingered.  
"Well, something is better then nothing, right." Logan stated with a dejected sigh, he had hoped that his blood would have healed more but it didn't. And that smell that came from Hexxus blood, it made his nose sting and burn. No wonder Hex had advised for Hank to wear gloves, but even then Logan wasn't sure how much protection the gloves would provide if it had come in direct contact with Hexxus blood.  
Hank managed to keep a proffesional expression dispite the smell of the blonde mutants blood. He looked at the professor who already seemed to know an backed up for his own safety. "How do you feel Hexxus?" He asked as he made a mental note to wear thicker gloves in the future.  
The small mutant rolled his shoulders an looked up at Logan. "I'm thankful for what I got from it. All the spots that could have bled are closed now. Thank you Logan." Clearly it was important to Hex to keep his dangerous blood inside.  
"I'm sure Diana can heal the rest, after all her healing can even heal broken bones." Logan said as he looked to Hex, not in just suggestion but recommendation, remembering how she had met Kurt, and how the action had brought them together.  
The sore runt lifted his shirt back up an slid his arms back into the sleeves. "I'll think about it. I should be.... less poisonous... in a few days." He explained as he buttoned up his shirt.  
"Would you like some pain medication to help you rest?" Hank offered as he cleaned up. Surely the runt would want at least some ibprofen.  
"It won’t work, I'll be alright. Thank you all the same." Hex answered in a tired voice, it had been a very long day.  
"Hex." Logan said a bit more stern with him. Hexxus knew as well as he did that it wouldn't take her anymore then a few minutes to heal him and she could make skin contact on an area that wasn't hurt.  
There Logan went again, he couldn’t help but feel like he was bein scolded by a older sibling. "A-alright. But she will have to be very careful." He relented, he didn’t want someone poisoned on his account.  
"I'm sure she will." Logan said confindent that she would be safe about it and that she could heal Hex. After all her healing abilities were almost just as good as his, only his were a little faster. "Now, what about red?" Logan said referring to Azazel as he looked to Charles and Hank. Hell, he had to have been stuck there for years seeing how faded and torn his suit is.  
Once his shirt was buttoned he climbed down off the medical table, he had enough of this for one day. Besides this converstaion didn’t involve him.  
Xavier approched Logan an Hank. "I believe he has been in the captivity of humans for years now. I have offered him medical care but he is not ready for that yet, I will ask him again after he’s had some time to settle in. I believe he guinenly wants to stay here and means no malliace."  
Logan was quiet as Charles spoke and when he was finished speaking. After all what else could he say? Other then he'd rip him to shreds if he did try to hurt them or turn against them. "Hey, where you going?" Logan asked, the slow movement from Hex having caught his attention as Hex tried to sneak out.  
Hank would agree with Logan, he would be civil for Charles sake. But he would defend his home an his friends if Azazel got out of hand.  
The runt paused an looked at Logan like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Bed."  
Seeing how late it was, Logan didn't blame him. "Night, Hex." Logan said his tone genuine in hoping him a good nights sleep. Logan had yet to move from his spot on the medical table.  
Hex had lil hope for a good nights sleep but he said nothing of it. He just smiled a bit up at Logan. "You too." He looked at Hank an Xavier. "Night." He said with a small wave before shuffling out of the room towards his room.  
Xavier watched the small mutant leave, he had a feeling it was gonna be harder then expected for Hex to recover.  
After a moment Logan decided to turn in himself. After the events of today, he could use a good nights sleep. "I'm going to turn in too." Logan said standing up off the table. "Night, Charles. Night Hank." He said as he made his way out the door.  
Both Xavier and Hank bid Logan good night. The large blue mutant set about cleaning up the medical bay. "You should turn in as well Charles, it is rather late in the evening. Or early in the morning depending on how one sees it."  
Xavier smiled an nodded. "Yes that is a excellent idea, we could all use some sleep. Be sure to get some youself. Goodevening Hank." He said as he wheeled himself out.  
"Goodnight Charles." Hank responded. He would be awake a while longer as he cleaned things up an restocked the medical bay.  
OOOOOOoooooo  
4:21AM the clock displayed in bright big red numbers. Everyone had to be asleep by now, Azazel thought as he silently stood from the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom. With a firm decision, Azazel teleported himself into the medical bay. He had of course first, looked with his teleporting senses if anyone was there, and with the coast clear he arrived. Looking around, he saw that all the lights, though on, where dimmed. Behind him his tail hung a bit low, though the tip twitched, stating he was still calm, yet unsure but alert. Giving one final look about the medical bay, Azazel went to the medical cabinet. Having only the one set of cloths Azazel had no choice but to still wear the faded and tattered suit. He hoped that changed soon.  
Aside from Hank there was one other awake, a certain blonde that couldn’t sleep upstairs but that was neither here nor there at this moment. He often read or jotted down notes while hanging upsidedown from the ceiling in the medical wing. He heard a very distictive bamf from one of the teleporters in the mansion. One he was just as familar with as Kurts. He tilted his head so he could watch Azazel approch one of the cabinets. "If you are looking for something I would prefer it you just asked rather than sneak about my medbay in the middle of the night like a common theif." He said from where he was hanging in a relaxed manner, but don’t be fooled. He was more then ready to spring into action if it was called for.  
Startled, yet knowing he had been caught, Azazel resisted the urge to teleport away. "Am not a thief." Azazel growled low in agitation at even being hinted as one as he looked up a Hank. Even years ago before he had been caught he had always left money behind whenever he needed something if he could, and yes while there where times he couldn't, it didn't mean he liked it. But he had to do what he had to in order to survive. From what he understood, these medicines where for everyone, he just didn't want the other's knowing, hence why he was here this late at night.  
"I see." Hank said as he turned the page of his book, fixing his glasses and making a mental note to put a order in for Hex since the runts were lost after everything that happened. "Then if you are not here to steal anything from my medical area then you must require medical assistance. Am I correct?"  
The intense resigned stair that Azazel gave was confirmation to Hanks question. Behind him, Azazel's tail continued to thrash mildly about, yet remained hooked, saying he was irritable, yet friendly and unsure.  
He closed his book and removed his reading glasses before letting go of the ceiling and landing rather gracefully on his feet. "In that case have a seat and I can tend to your injuries properly. I recommend asking Diana for assistance in the morning, she has excellent healing powers."  
Azazel was fully aware of Diana's healing abilities, but for now he had left her and Kurt be. Azazel had always been kind of a loner, preferring his own company to others. But Azazel didn't move, only eyeing the medical table with refined horror, as memories resurfaced of what happened to him at that the hands of the humans. Behind him, Azazel's tail had no problem emphasizing his horror at the idea of being on any medical table. Even here.  
Hank didn’t need to know tail language to know Azazel was very distressed at the idea of the medical table and area he was in. In all fairness, despite his personal feelings towards the red teleporter it didn’t change the fact he had empathy. Able to think on the fly he came up with a potential alternate solution. "If the medical facilities are causeing you post tramatic stress I can take what is needed and we can go elsewhere if you would prefer."  
Being brought out of his thoughts, Azazel looked to Hank, confused and disorientated for a moment before shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, Azazel pulled himself together. He had to keep reminding himself that no longer was he trapped and collared. That he was free again and could get away at any second if he wanted. Finding his confidence again, Azazel made his way over to the medical table, as he took off the suit coat and went to unbutton the red silk blouse underneath it.  
While Azazel did his thing Hank went to one of the cabniets where they kept spare clothing, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a gray tshirt that should fit the teleporter. It was obvious Azazel had nothing an despite these spare clothes were far from fancy they were warm and comfortable and most importantly a start. "Here. For when we are finished." He said as he set the neatly folded items on the table nearby.  
Simply eyeing the clothing, Azazel finished with unbuttoning his blouse. "Spasibo." was softly spoken and simply meant thank you in Russian. As Azazel removed the blouse, he reveailed all over his body and arms, dark black and purple bruises of different shapes and sizes as well as scars and even several fresh deep slash marks all around his upper chest and along his back. Tail resting along side himself it told of how he felt beaten and even brought to submission. Azazel would not make eye contact with Hank.  
Hank did not react when he saw the various injuries, scars, or the mutants over all body language. He was a professional an this was clearly hard enough on Azazel, the mutant didn’t need over reactions an gawking. He rubbed his chin in thought as he examined each spot carefully, looking for infections and feeling for potential broken bones. "On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being no pain and 10 being excrusiating, what is your current pain level?" He asked as he made notes on a clipboard of the injuries both old and new.  
"Seven." Azazel said, but then he also had a much higher pain tolerance then most other people. Though he couldn't help but flinch in pain or even keep a growl repressed when Hank poked or pressed just a little to hard at a very sensitive spot, particularly on his left side, where it hurt the most. "I think a rib is broken." He said in agitation, as he took in a slow pained breathe. Azazel knew from experience as this hadn't been the first time one of his ribs had been broken or fractured, and that other then a chest brace nothing could be done about it.  
He marked it down on the clip board, he had felt the cracked rib. "I'll put a brace around it, that will help support it until Diana wakes up in the morning. She can heal it and most of these injuries painlessly." Hank explained as he gathered up a roll of support wraps an set them on the tray, but first he had to clean an bandage the rest of the open wounds. "This will be unpleasent but must be done, however." He paused as he started to fill a syringe. "This is a simple pain relieveing medicene, it will be more affective then tylonal or other over the counter relievers." Despite Azazels growls and aggitation he so far showed no signs of real aggression, so he let it slide.  
Azazel said nothing as Hank worked, but when he brought out the syringe that did catch Azazel's attention. He eyed the thing with fear, even hatred, but also knew that if he wanted relieve from the pain, he had to let it pierce his skin. Azazel's tail was wild with quick moves of agitation. For one so quiet he was hardly one to not express his feelings.  
Hank definately noticed, Kurts tail would do the same thing when he was upset. Though he had to admit that he never expected to see that from Azazel. "I will make this as quick and painless as possible." His tone suprisingly compassionate towards the other mutant. And true to his word he took no longer then nessisary on adminestering the medication.  
Focused on Hank as a distraction, Azazel couldn't stop how his body tensed when the needle was injected into his skin, even though Hank was gentle and quick. Once the needle was set down Azazel subconsciously started to relax again, his tail more placid.  
"There, you should feel much better in a few minutes. Once it takes affect I strongly advise against teleporting until it wears off." He explained as he carefully guided Azazels arms up so he could begin to wrap the support bandages around the red mutants chest.  
"Why?" Azazel asked with a small tilt of his head, genuinely confused and curious as he felt the pain already starting to subside and yet he felt fine. Having spent years under the heavy sedative the drowziness that came with the liquid painkillers did nothing to faze him.  
"Useing Kurt as a referance he has trouble focusing on where he wants to go when he teleports when he is drowzy or dazed. If you feel clear of mind then you should be fine, just becareful not to end up partly inside a wall." He explained as he fastened the wrap in place so it wouldn’t come undone.  
Azazel let out a small amused grunt, even a thin smirk, as Hank finished with the chest wrap. That would make sense, though Azazel would only teleport if he had no choice under those conditions. Perhaps he needed to teach the boy a few things and improve on his stamina and endurance. Already feeling much better from the pain reliever, Azazel relaxed immensely and his tail moved gently, slowly about in a content manor.  
Hank took the moment to clean up, putting the used syringe into the sharps conatiner and such. "Do you have any other injuries that need tending to?" He asked, there was no point in putting the bandages away if there were more wounds to clean.  
"No." Azazel said shaking his head, as he watched Hank clean things up. Body relaxed from no more pain and finally feeling safe, Azazel felt as exhaustion started to quickly crept up on him. And it showed in his body pose and on his face.  
"You are exhausted, can you teleport back to your room safely?" He asked when he noticed Azazel looked ready to fall asleep then an there, he handed the spare clothes to the teleporter.  
Had Azazel had no choice, he would have. But here, he had a choice. Feeling as his head quickly became foggy and numb from exhaustion, Azazel shook his head. Perhaps the drug had more of an effect on him then he had first thought or it could have been a combination of the drug and the exhaustion. Azazel wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was fighting to keep from going black.  
Hank stayed right there incase the teleporter did fall out. If he did he’d catch him to keep him from sustaining more injuries. "Do you need assistance to your room?"  
Azazel though didn't really hear Hank, as one second Azazel was conscious the next, he was falling forwards. Though Azazel was by no means weak, he had unfortunately had to stay strong for far to long and it caught up to him fast.  
The large blue mutant easily caught the teleporter, well this really wasn’t a surprise. He picked Azazel up along with the outfit an easily carried the teleporter out of the medical bay. It didn’t take him long to get to Azazels guest room, Putting him in bed, covered him up, and left the outfit on the bedside table.

XXXXXxxxxxx

With a content peaceful sigh, Diana slowly opened her sleepy eyes, to see the back of someone covered in light navy blue fur. Diana smiled as she nestled into it wrapping her arm around Kurt letting out a happy rumbling purr. Yes a purr. Needless to say there had been no going back to her room, not for sleeping or anything else. No, this was now her and Kurt's room. Their room.  
Over 4 weeks had passed since that horrible yet also fortunate day. Horrible in that she and Kurt had been caught and experimented on like animal's and fortunate in that on that same day, Kurt had been reunited with his father, who had also been freed and was staying here at the school with them. In another room of course, Diana thought to herself with a inside laugh.  
During the 4 weeks, things where slowly getting back to normal for her, Kurt and Azazel. Diana had been happy that Azazel had also offered to help teach Kurt helpful tips with his teleporting and his ability to blend into the shadows. Needless to say Kurt used that blending trick on more then one occasion to play a prank on the other's, or to even hide when needed during a nightly training session.  
Burrowing her face even deeper into Kurt's soft fur, Diana was so tempted and content to just stay there. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen this morning. Becoming quickly overwhelmed with nausea, Diana hurriedly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom in the room.  
Kurt was still sound asleep when Diana first woke up an snuggled him. There had been a lot of healing these last few weeks. As well as bonding with his father through training sessions to fine tune his abilities. He and Diana had also become a offical couple not long after they had returned from that hell hole. He was more then happy when they descided to share a room, he found himself able to sleep soundly and more comfortably, it also helped keep the nightmares at bay. He was definately happier. He was so sound asleep he had not noticed she had left the bed an ran to the bathroom.  
Leaning over the sink, Diana fought against being sick. This was the second morning in a row where she had woken up feeling like this! Was it a bug she had caught? It had to have been! Because while it did ease up during the day, she still fought against it if she ate or if she caught a whiff that didn't agree with her. But during the evening it let up, so that's when she actually ate something. Taking in deep breaths Diana tried to calm her raging stomach, but then she felt it coming up and knew she had lost. Quickly lifting up the toilet seat, Diana roughly and loudly emptyed the contents of her stomach.  
Now that time he did hear Diana throwing up in the bathroom, it made him sit up in a hurry. "Diana? Are you alright?" He called out to her as he rubbed at his face groggily. He was gettin worried about her, with her healing abilities she wouldn’t just catch a common cold or stomach flu would she? "Should I get Hank?"  
Diana though couldn't answer as she was still bringing up the food she ate from last night. Oh did it hurt! Diana had never been one that liked to vomit. She'd rather deal with the stomachache.  
He ran a hand through his hair an pulled himself up out of bed before bamfin from the bed to her side. He grabbed a rag an rinsed it through with cold water, wringing it out just enough so it wasnt soaked but still cool. "Here." He held it to her forhead, not fazed by her vomiting. Once she got it under control he’d take her to see Hank.  
Oh how the cloth felt good against her forehead. After a few minutes Diana managed to get her stomach to stop bringing things up, which at this point was just stomach fluids. Taking in deep breathes she leaned back against Kurt, Diana readied herself for teleporting. "Ready." She said in a tired tone, her throat and stomach sore from the vomiting.  
He helped clean her up before settin the rag aside. He wrapped his arms around her then in a instant they were inside Hanks medical bay. "Hank? Diana is sick again."  
For once he was not hanging from the ceiling, he was currently restocking the medical supplies. "Again? Well thats not good. Please come have a seat Diana." He patted the medical table nearby. "What symptoms are you having?"  
"Aside from the vomiting, just fighting nausea on and off all day." Diana said as she sat down on the table. Already she was starting to feel better and if it wasn't for her throat being sore from the stomach acid she'd be just fine, just like yesterday morning. "Certain smells too, also start to make me wheezy now." Diana clarified as she looked back and forth from Kurt to Hank. Diana was also starting to tire out a little more easily, but just contributed that to the intense training from Azazel and Logan. So she didn't mention it.  
Kurt perched himself beside her on the table, his tail movin in a relaxed manner. "With her powers she can’t have the flu can she?" He asked as he curled his tail around her arm.  
Hank thought about her symptoms as he approched her. "I wouldn’t think so but worry not we will figure this out. If you feel nauseated at any moment please let me know." He said as he started to take her vitals.  
"Oh trust me, I'll make sure your part of the....'fun'." Diana said trying to be funny but then rolled her eyes at her own words. Diana had also wondered the same thing as Kurt, but then this was happening, so perhaps it was possible to still get sick. Being that it was still early, Diana let out a wide yawn as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, with a tired low moan. Oh how she just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep more, using Kurt as her own personal pillow, which she did.  
Kurt waited patiantly with her, ready to get back to bed himself. "After this we can go back to bed if you want."  
While the two talked Hank took her pulse, her bloodpressure, her temperature. He examined her thoat an felt for the glands in her neck. Lookin for any signs she might be ill.  
Diana though didn't answer Kurt as she had already fallen back to sleep on his shoulder. Her breathing, throat glands and temperature where normal, but Diana's blood pressure was low, even lower then normal and that's saying something as her regular blood pressure was semi low to begin with.  
Hank wasn’t exactly pleased with her blood pressure but it wasn’t in the danger zone but it was more then likely the cause of her exhaustion as well as the vomiting. He desided to take a blood sample. "You can take her back to bed after this Kurt, I'll get back with you once I finish a few tests."  
The teleporter gave his sleeping girlfriend a bit of a hug. "Thanks Hank. We appreciate it. Sorry she fell asleep."  
Through it all Diana remained sound asleep. Even when Hank took her blood she didn't stir, which was unusual for her as she was normally a light sleeper.  
Hank noticed that an made a mental note to put that in her chart. "You can take her to bed now Kurt, I will get on these tests right now. If there are any changes bring her right back."  
Kurt nodded. "Of course. Thanks again Hank." He said in a honest tone before teleporting the two of them back to their room. He carried her back to bed an tucked her in before climbin in with her. He hoped everything was ok.

OOOOOOoooooo 

In another room, another mutant wasn’t healing as well as others. Sure the bruises were gone. The cuts were gone. The scrapes were gone. The needle marks were gone. But still... Hexxus was not truely healing. In fact he became more an more secluded, isolated. He rarely left his room these days other then to eat an even then it was only once a day. He had lost a lot of the weight he had gained from when he first came to the mansion. He never told anyone about how he had made it possible for the group to escape back then, just as he had still not mentioned the inhibitor collar he had been hideing. He had been tinkering with it but he was not tech wise. He felt incredibly lonely despite liveing with so many other mutants. He had nightmares still an didn’t feel he could really go to Logan or the Professor or anyone else for that matter for comfort.  
Logan had had enough. The first week Logan could understand with Hex wanting to be away from the other's but this was just plain not wanting to face it. Determined to get Hexxus out of this funk Logan headed upstairs with a purpose in his step. It didn't take him long to get to Hexxus door. "Hex." Logan called after he knocked firmly on the door.  
Hearing the knock on his door he jumped an dropped the collar he was looking at, it clinked on the floor. Quickly he picked it up an stuffed it back into hideing before approching his bedroom door an cracked it open. He was tempted not to answer it but lets face it, Logan could just slice his way in if he really wanted too an Hex liked having a door. "Hey.." He greeted. There was no spark or anything he once had. He stood there in pair of black leggings with simple slipper shoes and his favorite oversized pink sweat shirt. It was rediculously comfortable an fabulous an fuck off to anyone who didnt like a man in pink. Plus it was really good at hidein his weight or lack there of.  
"Don't you 'Hey' me." Logan said in a serious no none sense tone as he looked right at Hexxus. It was clear he was worried but at the same time had had enough of him being up in his room alone.  
Hexxus couldn’t meet Logans stare, keepin his eyes down. Those amber eyes looked tired an clearly sleep deprived. He backed up a bit an opened the door more, offerin Logan to come in if he wanted to. "You're angry with me.."  
Yes, Logan was angry with Hexxus but he was more angry with himself for letting Hexxus get this far without trying to help him. "Yes and no. It's time you get help with this." Logan said a bit less angry. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." He said sternly.  
He reached up an pushed some of his blonde hair behind his ear, his hands hidden away inside the oversized sleeves of his sweat shirt. "I'll be alright... e-eventually." He was clearly very depressed.  
"I said I'm not taking no for an answer. Your going to see Hank about this. Now." Logan said sternly again. It was clear he wasn't going to leave until Hex complied with what Logan wanted.  
"Look Logan there's nothing Hank can do for me." He rubbed at his face with his pink sleeve. He was too exhausted an out of it to notice his over sized sweat shirt slid partly off his one shoulder, an it was clear as day that he had lost weight.  
"You don't know Hank." Logan said then even more determined as he saw how Hexxus had lost weight. "Hexxus, I'm giving you one last chance to come on your own, or I'm taking you. Pick one." He said very seriously.  
Hearing Logans tone made him pause an stare at him. Was Logan serious? It was a lil un-nerving to be completely honest. "L-Logan p-please it wont h-help." All the depression, the exhaustion, it was all so un-hexxus like. He hadn’t even flirted wtih Logan once these last 4 weeks.  
"You've got a minute to choose." Was all Logan said as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to Hexxus.  
The blonde mutant trembled slightly, he really didn’t want to go. He just couldn’t see the point in it or believe Hank could help him. If he resisted though Logan would be even more angry with him. It felt like such a lose lose situation to him.  
"Thirty seconds Runt." Logan said as he was literally counting the time in his head.  
Just when the time was about to run out he covered his face with his sleeve covered hands. He was shakeing much harder. "O-Ok!" His voice cracked an the sounds that followed, though muffled, was the saddest thing that ever came from the runt. It was obvious, Hex was crying into his sleeves.  
Logan let out a heavy sigh at hearing Hexxus crying. But honestly he was doing this for him, so he'd get better. "Come on." Logan said softly as he gently lead Hexxus out of his room and towards the medical bay.  
Hex let Logan lead him along an the moment they left his room he clearly tried to reign it in. He had to stop crying. It wasnt easy but he managed, barely. His face was flushed with embarassment, how could he have lost it like that? "S-Sorry.." He whispered.  
"Nothing to be sorry about." Logan said in a normal tone as he looked to Hexxus with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.  
Oh that helped more then Logan realized. Because Hex was certain that loss of emotional control right there had just completely ruined how the other mutant thought of him. He had been keeping everything in an dealing with it alone that he had just... crumbled like a dry leaf. He nodded an gave Logan a small smile but hey considerin he hadn’t smiled in a long time it was better then nothing.

OOOOOOoooooo

About 15 minutes after Diana and Kurt had left, Azazel appeared several feet behind Hank. "Your late." He said somewhat agitated with the blue mutant, that he had been kept waiting in the training room. As with Kurt Azazel's tail had no problem conveying his feelings of agitation.  
Hank was currently in the middle of a series of tests with Diana's blood sample. "My appologies, Azazel. I was delayed." He explained an clearly not fazed by Azazel's aggitation. "Your son brought Diana to me with complaints of being ill. I am working on her bloodwork now."  
"Ill?" Azazel said confused as he walked to Hanks side, watching as he worked. "How? Her gift shouldn't let that happen." Azazel said, for the moment, the training, forgotten. During the last 4 weeks it was clear the time he had spent here at the school was good for him. His bonding with Kurt had done wonders for him on his morel. Already his english, though still with a heavy Russian accent, was getting better as he was speaking more, and he wasn't as reclusive as he was when he first arrived.  
"Yes I know. Hence why I am running tests on her blood sample I took. I'd rather be thorough than jump to conclusions." He had noticed the change in Azazel and since he had shown no signs of aggression or attacked anyone in the mansion he got along well enough with the teleporter.  
"Conslusion's?" Azazel asked with a slight confused frown as he tilt his head, his tail upright, tip curling and uncurling showing his curiosity. "What other reasons would there be?" He asked as he also made sure to give Hank the space he needed, after all he wasn't a small, little man.  
"Quite a few but the list is narrowing as we speak." He set up another test as he looked over the results of another. "We know she has great healing abilities however we do not know if theres a limit to them or a pre-existing contion, but worry not I am certain the answer will be found soon."  
"What are her symptoms?" Azazel asked as he stood off to the side, not understanding anything that was being shown on the computer monitor. But it was clear it was the tests Hank was preforming, just what, Azazel didn't know.  
"Vomiting and low blood pressure. Not danger level low but lower then expected. That concerns me more then the vomiting at the moment." He said honestly as he jotted down some notes, so far the tests were negative.  
"Who has vomiting and low blood pressure?" Logan asked, curious and concerned, having heard Hank as he and Hexxus walked into the medical bay. Seeing Azazel there, he gave a greeting nod. "Azazel."  
Azazel of course gave his own nodded greeting. "Logan."  
"Greetings Logan. Hexxus." He greeted as he finished lookin over another set of test results. "Kurt brought Diana in this morning. She has been having vomiting for the last couple of days an her bloodpressure was on the low side."  
Hex had been quiet as he was lead into the medcial bay. He just listened for now but the wheels in his mind were turning.  
"Anything else?" Logan asked already not liking what he was hearing, and like Hank and Azazel he wondered why her healing abilities didn't fix it.  
Before Hank could speak Hex's strained voice spoke up. "She’s pregnant." He stated simply as if it was common knowlage.  
Even Hank had not expected to hear that from the smallest mutant in the room. The symptoms fit for the most part an that was the one test he had not done yet.  
Logan however shrugged it off. "With Kurt? So soon? Uh Uh." Logan said in a genuine tone, not taking Hexxus serious. "I mean, yeah, their relationship is growing and their sleeping in the same room, but I can't see Kurt taking that step yet. Hell, he still blushes when they kiss."  
Azazel had to agree with Logan. In the short time he had come to know his son, Azazel saw it himself. Yes, Kurt loved Diana dearly, but he wasn't ready for that next step yet, even though they sought out comfort from each other at night.  
Hex was about to elaborate why he was sure she was pregnant but hearin the tone from Logan an the expression on Azazels face he just piped down, toyin with his sleeve. He couldn’t help but wonder how far he’d get if he snuck away before Logan or Azazel would nab him.  
The large blue mutant was already preparing a test just incase. "I must agree with Logan, it would be very unlikely but I will go ahead and run a test to be thorough."  
About to ask how or even why Hexxus would think that Azazel heard another bing from the computer saying another test result was finished.  
Hank printed out the results and looked them over an was completely dumbfounded. "The results are positive. Diana IS pregnant. Hexxus, how did you know this?"  
Hex though didn’t answer, he just fiddled with his sleeves an stared at the floor in front of him.  
"Holy shit." Logan said loudly, completly shocked as well as he rubbed his hands over his face because of it. "The elf took that step."  
"The professor needs to know." Azazel said after he got over his own shock, looking to Hank. Behind him his tail was a mix of interest, excitement, and apprehension.  
The large blue mutant nodded his head. “He does however the young couple need to know this as well." He said as he double checked his results, faulse positives did happen from time to time.  
Hex opened his mouth to speak again but just shut it, he had a suspision on what happened but there was no point saying anything. He looked towards the door an moved towards it while the others were distracted, what was the point in being here? Something way more important was going on, he could come back later.  
"Freeze, runt." Logan said sternly having seen Hexxus slowly heading towards the door out of his peripheral vision.  
As if Logan had some psychic powers of his own Hex stopped in his tracks, looking back at him. "I can come back later. This is more important."  
"Everyone is important, Logan brought you here for a reason." Hank stated in his usual kind tone. Yes the topic involving Diana an Kurt was important but so was Hexxus. Plus he suspected the short mutant knew something about it.  
Logan also suspected the same thing. That Hexxus knew more surrounding Diana's and Kurt's situation, by how he was acting and by his blunt comment earlier. "Hex, you know something you're not telling us." Logan stated not asked.  
Azazel had also noticed how the runt was acting. Like he was hiding something. And through his tail Azazel silently voiced his feelings.  
With all eyes on him the poisonous mutant was getting anxious, there was no sneakin away now thats for sure. If Logan couldn’t grab him Azazel would in a blink of a eye. "B-back when we w-were.." He started, huggin himself with one arm while he rubbed at his neck with the other. "W-when I was in the vents.. I saw..." He trailed off again.  
Hank stood there an listened patiantly, this was the first time Hexxus had spoke about the abduction, his end of it anyway. The mystery of how the runt managed to meet up with the others an escape when according to the others he was never with them boggled his mind. And judgeing by Hex's body language and behavior as of late he could tell the small mutant was stuggling to talk about it. He would be patiant an let him speak, he didn’t want to stress Hexxus an cause him to shut down.  
Logan of course help encourage Hex to talk. "What else Hex?" He asked in a even yet soft tone.  
He took comfort in that. He took a breath an spoke again. "I was looking for a access panel. I saw him.." He pointed at the red teleporter. "And Kurt an Diana in their cages. After they.. shocked Kurt unconsious and tranquilized Diana. I.. followed them in the vents into another isolated lab an over heard some of the scientists talking.."  
Oh Hank did NOT like where this was going. He had a lot of questions but he wouldn’t interupt though he suspected he knew now what happened.  
"Those sons of a bitch." Azazel snarled low not needing to hear anymore to know what had happened to Diana and Kurt. Oh Azazel was furious! Dangerously so. His tail wildly switching and twitching about in a very low manor.  
"Take it easy red." Logan said in a even tone trying to defuse the tension in the red mutant.  
Not another word left him as Azazel became very angry, he knew he shoulda kept his mouth shut. Now he made things worse. Nope he was not hanging around for this, he had seen the red mutant train with the others before. With quick but quiet steps he fled the medbay.  
Hank didnt notice the runts departure as like Logan he focused on the teleporter to try and calm him. "This is not the time for anger or irrational actions Azazel. If this is what happened then we must keep calm and focus. We must talk to Charles, Kurt, and Diana about this and be strong for their sakes." He said in hopes to be a voice of reason for the very angry father.  
"I do not plan on leaving or attacking." Azazel stated as he looked with a stern gaze between the two mutants. He already knew this was not the time to act. That was for later. No. He was merely venting his anger so it wouldn't build. It was then he noticed the runt of a mutant was gone. "Where is Hexxus?" He said confused, he hadn't seen him leave.  
Hank let out a sigh when he too noticed the runt had fled, he had hoped to avoid this and get more information from him. But more importantly see to whatever it was that brought him to the medbay for. "Logan, he trusts you the most. Could you find him please?" Hank knew that was a simple task for Logan, with his senses he’d find Hex in no time an was the most likely to get the poisonous mutant to come back.  
"Aw, shit Hex." Logan said with a short drawn out moan mixed with his words as he headed out the door. "This is your fault you know." Logan said looking and pointing to Azazel as he then left the room quickly.  
Azazel though didn't say anything but he quickly jerked back his head in a confused manor as he then looked to Hank. "It was not my intensions to scare Hexxus." Azazel said in a honest tone, really thinking he had and feeling semi guiltily for it.  
"It's not your fault. Hexxus has not been the same since you all escaped from that labratory. You would not know since you were not here when he first arrived. Don't take it personally." Hank explained calmly.  
Hex had made it rather far for havin such short legs. He had made it all the way to the hanger and was currently hidein in one of the vents.  
True enough it didn't take Logan long to track Hexxus down in the hanger bay, not with his sensitive nose. Taking in another sniff Logan looked towards one of the vents in the far back corner. "Oh, Hex." Logan said as he quietly approached the vent.  
Hex was a wreck, the only place he felt safe from a pissed off teleporter was in this tiny vent. He was back in a fucking vent, he felt many levels of depression an self loathing at the moment. He was in the back of the vent were it branched off, it was the only place he was able to turn himself around an face the way he came in. They would blame him for Kurt an Diana.. he hadn’t escaped fast enough, found the panel soon enough. At least that’s what he thought in his current state.  
Kneeling down in front of the vent Logan knew Hexxus was hiding in, he gently called out to him. "Hex, I know you're in there." He wasn't mad at Hex, a little frustrated yes, but he hide it well.  
"I-I didn’t mean to make him angry!" Came the runts distressed voice. "I'm sorry.." It was a very good thing Logan hid his frustration, it would only cement in Hexs mind all the horrible things it was telling him at the moment.  
"He's not angry with you, Hex. He's angry with the... 'people'', Logan emphasizing the word with great distaste and disgust, "That did this to Diana and Kurt." Logan explained in a honest tone.  
Hex rubbed at his tear stained face, his favorite sweatshirt was filthy. "I tried to save them faster..." He tried to calm down again, feeling a little better with Logan nearby. It was like havin a older brother looking out for him again.  
"There's nothing you could have done, Hex. From what you've said, if you tried to stop it when it was happening you would have gotten caught. You made the right choice, Hex." Logan said in a genuine tone and in his mind he stuck by his words. And while what Hexxus saw was no doubt horrible, a lot worse could have been done to Diana and Kurt, so Hexxus choice right in when to act that saved them.  
After a few moments there was sounds from inside the vent before the dusty runt finally came out, standing an dusting himself off. He still looked ashamed an avoided eye contact. "I... I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble."  
"Trouble? Nah. Now Evens on the other hand..." Logan said with a good humored smile as he gently laid a comforting hand on Hexxus shoulder.  
"I've heard hes a handful." He said with a small smile. "I should wait to see Hank. Until the stuff about Kurt and Diana is over. They are more important right now. And I.. I'm filthy."  
"Yeah." Logan said in good humor to both Evens and Hexxus comment, as he gently lead Hex out of the hanger bay. "Like Hank said, Hex, we're all important." 

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

It was nearing noon and the blue teleporter could not ingore his stomach any longer. He sat up in bed an stretched, his stomach groooooowled in protest at being ignored for so long. Besides he had slept enough. He looked over at Diana to see if she was awake or not, he wondered if she was still feeling sick or if she was hungry now.  
Feeling Kurt shuffle and move about, semi woke Diana. But after a minute of cuddling back into the soft blankets and snatching Kurt's pillow cause it smelled like him, she was fast asleep again. Her breathing even, and snoring ever the slightest.  
He couldnt help but chuckle as she snatched his pillow and went back to sleep. Well that answered his questions, she wasn’t vomiting or anything. He'd grab her something to eat while he was in the kitchen. Teleporting to the dresser he changed into some comfortable clothing.  
During it all Diana remained fast sleep, even to the semi loud sound of the 'bamf' when Kurt teleported. Normally that'd wake her, but not today. Diana was really out of it.  
Once dressed he looked at her once again before teleporting from the room, reappearing in the kitchen. He was ready to make damn near everything in the fridge and eat it he was so hungry. He didn’t feel like he could really wait for take out to get here.  
Down in the medical lab, Azazel could sense that Kurt was up and about through his teleporting, it was this same sense that allowed him to sense if someone was in a room he wanted to teleport to. It was just one of his other senses that allowed him to be so dangerous if he wanted to be. "Kurt is awake." He said in a calm yet interested tone as he looked to Hank.  
"And raiding the kitchen no doubt." He couldn’t help but chuckle, the boy had a serious appitite. "Thankfully Charles had the food restocked this morning." The beast like mutant set his book aside. "Do you wish to speak to him and Diana?" He asked, Azazel was the boys father and if Kurt was serious about Diana as she was about Kurt he’d end up her father-in-law eventually.  
"Yes." Azazel also chuckled in comfirmation to Hanks words. "Diana is not with him." Azazel said a bit more serious, with a tilt of his head, as he checked again with his senses. "She is still in the room, asleep." He said looking right at Hank with a slight frown. Even pregnant, she shouldn't be that tired. Should she? Azazel wouldn't know as he's never really dealt with or been around an expecting women.  
Hank rubbed his chin, not all pregnancies were the same but her exhaustion was becoming worrying. "Tell Kurt to bring her here and I will examine her once again to be sure everything is alright."  
Without a word, Azazel disappeared in a bright shine of red and white followed by swirls of red and black smoke with the bamf, only to reappear in the kitchen on the other side of the table several feet from Kurt. "Kurt." He greeted with a small nod and a small smile, his tail showing he was content, relaxed and happy to see his son.  
It had taken a couple weeks for him to get used to the sound of another bamf in the house, it took just as long to truely accept and trust Azazel. But that was his mothers fault not his fathers, Mystique made trust difficult an for a while he admits he considered that Azazel was really Mystique in disguse, it wouldnt have surprised him. His own tail was movin in a lazy manner, showin he was relaxed and in a good mood. "Guten tag father." He said as he continued to make a pile of sandwiches.  
"Hank wants to speak with you an Diana." Azazel said in a even and calm tone, wanting to inform Kurt not scare him, as he slowly made his way over towards his son. "It's about the test results." He said as he came to stand a few feet from Kurt. As before Azazel's body and tail language remained passive, calm even showing interest or excitement.  
"Oh good maybe he found out whats wrong with Diana." He started to bag the sandwhiches so they would stay fresh, as hungry as he was goin to see Hank was more important. Besides they could feast later. Azazels calm demenor kept Kurt calm an relaxed, he had no idea the news he was about to hear.  
"Yes." Azazel confirmed as he casually watched as Kurt packed up the sandwiches. The reason Azazel stayed calm was because, even though Diana's condition was life changing, it wasn't at the moment, life threatening. At least he hoped it wasn't.  
"I'll go get Diana and meet Hank in the medbay. Thanks for coming and getting me." With that he teleported away back to his bed room an onto the bed he shared with his girlfriend. Gently he shook her shoulder. "Wake up Diana, Hank wants to see us."  
With a deep sigh, Diana rolled over with a tired groan. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at Kurt, then slowly, she sat up. "Oh." She said with a wide yawn and a stretch. "Okay." With another yawn she rubbed at her eyes, to get the sleep out of them. After a minute, Diana felt awake enough to go see Hank. With a nod she gently took hold of Kurt's arm. "Ready." She said with a small smile.  
He waited patiantly for her to wake up enough before he teleported. When she took his arm, they appeared in the medical area ontop of the examination table. "You have news Hank?"  
"Yes I do." He said calmly as he approched Diana. "First, how are you feeling Diana? Still tired?"  
"A little better. Still slightly nauseous, and, yes, still tired." Diana said with a small nod, as she looked to Hank warmly. For as big and strong as he was, he was very gentle, and she liked him, trusted him.  
He checked her blood pressure once more. Taking down the numbers onto the chart he made for her. "I have your test results back. However what I am about to tell you might come as a shock to you both."  
Kurt instantly became worried. "What is it? Is she ok?" He was confused, his father didn’t seem worried when he talked to him before.  
"Okay..." Diana said with a confused frown as she looked at Hank, then Kurt, then back to Hank. She could tell by Hanks tone that it wasn't life threating, but then why would it then come as a shock?  
"I double checked the results and they are both clear. You are pregnant Diana." Hank said as he looked at the young couple.  
Kurt just stared at Hank like he had two heads, did he just? No that had to be a mistake. "That’s impossible. We never went that far." He was turning a deep shade of blue.  
Even though Diana was laughing it was a shocked laugh, her face blushing just like Kurt's, as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no." She said looking right at Hank, seeing his look not change. "No." Diana said more firmly. "Kurt's right, Hank. We never...You've got to believe us!" Diana said her tone genuine and honest. "There has to be a mistake!"  
Hanks face showed he wasnt, nor would he ever, judge the pair on such a topic. "I believe you both. However the truth of the matter is that you are infact pregnant Diana. After a talk with Hexxus, I know how this came to be."  
Kurt was shell shocked. What would Hexxus know about this? Unless... No.. Nononono.... "That... place... did this?" Kurt thought he might be sick, bits an pieces of what he could remember of that time coming back to him.  
Diana of course had no idea as she had been heavily sedated that entire time. Last she remembered was Kurt getting shocked then her going into a rage, then black out. It HAD to have been when she was under. But then that would have meant.... "Oh God...Kurt." Diana said as she took hold of his arm tightly, tears starting to stream down her face. She, also feeling like she was going to be sick again, just thinking how it was that this happened.  
Hank was prepared and brought over a bin for each of them should they end up getting sick. And it was a good thing because Kurt did end up throwing up what lil he had been snacking on earlier when he was making lunch. It wasn’t Diana that caused this. No it was the memories he had pushed away coming through. Ontop of it all the stress that was just dumped on him. One moment he was just another mutant living day to day with his girl friend an now by no fault of his own she was pregnant and he was the father. It was a lot to have to shoulder and stomach all at once.  
Diana also ended up being sick. The thought of what those monsters did to him to get the samples from him to do this... It appalled her! And it was 'people' like that that called her, Kurt, the professor and the others monsters.  
Hank gave the couple some space, they needed some time to come to terms with everything that happened.  
When Kurt could finally stop dry heaving he wiped his mouth before turnin and clinging to Diana, he was hurting not only from what they did to him but to her as well.  
All Diana did was dry heave, after all she had nothing left in her stomach from that morning. As Kurt clung to her seeking comfort with all he had, Diana couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she clung back to him desperately.  
Elsewhere in the mansion Xavier sensed the couples suffering, he had expected this specially after he got word of Dianas pregnancy. Though he could not do much for them, as they needed to face this hard trial in their lives. He did however reach out to them mentally, using his powers to help calm them so they could breath and think. It wasn’t much but it should help.  
And help it did, at least for Diana, as she was able to breathe better even though the tears still came. But not once did she release her hold over Kurt, as she rested her head against his chest. The idea of abortion never even crossed her mind as she thought about what this would mean, for her, for Kurt and for the child. The child... was she or he even alright? The thought of doing a ultrasound had crossed her mind, but then it was only 4, no almost 5 weeks since it happened. Would they even be able to tell at this stage, Diana wondered.  
It helped a lot for him too but he was still feeling a lot of depression and worry. He managed not to throw up anymore but his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Abortion did cross his mind briefly, but as soon as the thought came it left. Such a thing was not his decision, if she choose to keep the baby that was up to her. But did he really want to be a father? He didn’t even think about a ultrasound right now, he let her go an just sat there. This would be something he’d talk to his mother about but she was not a option, ever. But maybe his father?  
Hank could definately do a ultrasound an in fact he had planned on preforming one to see how things were coming along but he would wait until they were ready for that.  
"Hank? Could you leave us for a moment?" Diana asked low, wanting to talk it over with Kurt. Diana thought it best that they make a decision now, that way, regardless what choice they made, they could move on.  
With a nod Hank stepped out and gave them some space. Kurt watched him leave before looking at Diana, his tail was hung low an not moving. He waited for her to speak first, not trusting his own voice at this moment.  
It was a good few minutes before Diana could even look Kurt in the eyes, and even then it was for only a few seconds. Lowering her head she let out a heavy but soft sigh. "What do we do?" She said in a saddened heartfelt whisper.  
"I-I don’t know..." He stammered softly, starring at her sadly. He was at a total loss. Those horrible people had completely jack knifed both their lives and for what? Their self rightous scientific experiments?  
Trying to pull herself together and keep the tears from falling even more, though it was very hard, Diana voiced the topic that both had been shocked with. The pregnancy. "Do we keep it?" She whispered, knowing full well that Kurt could hear her.  
He looked at her when he heard her whisper to him that particular question. "I... I don’t know.. thats not for me to deside. Y-your body, your choice." If she kept it he would help her, take care of her, be there for her. But if she did, would he be able to step up as a father? He didn’t know at the moment, it was a topic he had to think over an seek advice from his own father an perhaps even the professor.  
"I-I can't do this without you Kurt." Diana said low pleading with Kurt but also in a tone stating that she was keeping the pregnancy, looking to him as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to come once more.  
He stared at her as she spoke, it was clear she was askin a LOT from the teleporter. He took her hand in his an gave it a gentle squeeze. "I won’t leave you. I’ll be there every step of the way. I can’t promise right now about being ready to be a dad, but perhaps my own father can help me with that." It was the best he could do right now. But he would never just abandon her because of something beyond their control.  
And Diana accepted it. She did hope that things would get better and that hopefully Kurt would want to be a dad. Even look forward to it. "You have no idea how much that means to me. To know that you'll stay by my side through this." Diana said as she brought him in close and gave him a tight loving hug with a kiss to his cheek as she rested her forehead against his a small warm smile on her face.  
He kissed her cheek in turn an returned her hug, holdin her close. They would get through this, together, he didn’t know how but with eachother and their friends and family... they would get through this. They would be ok.  
"Is it okay if Hank comes back in?" Diana asked as she held onto him, resting her head under his chin, as she took in the scent that was all Kurt's own, it was a musky but nutty scent, which only added in comforting her. "No doubt he'll want to do a ultrasound and check on the baby." Diana said already coming to terms with it, and accepting it whole heartedly. After all, it wasn't the child's fault in how it was created.  
He nodded. "Yeah its ok for him to return." He agreed, the other blue mutant would want to make sure Diana an the baby were both ok with a ultrasound. He turned his head an called out to Hank letting him know it was ok to come back.  
When he re-entered the room he was pleased to see they were both at least feeling somewhat better. He removed the sick pans an disposed of them. "Do either of you need something to drink?" He offered, already gettin what he needed for a ultrasound.  
With a small nod Diana looked to Hank. "Water is fine." She wasn't really hungry yet but she knew she would be soon.  
Hank brought them both each a cold bottle of water from the fridge he had."When youre ready Diana I would like to preform a ultrasound."  
Kurt eagerly drink his down, needing to get that taste out of his mouth.  
"I know." Diana said with a nod as she quickly drank her whole bottle of water. "Kurt?" Diana asked handing him the bottle. She was still thirsty and any tap water would do so long as it came out semi cold. It was then she laid down fully on the table, waiting on Hank.  
Kurt offered her what was left of his water, movin off the table so she could be comfortable.  
Once she was laid down he brought the machine over and powered it up. "This will not take long, then you two can go rest." As usual his tone was kind and calm.  
Taking the bottle from Kurt Diana made short work of the water that was left in it. No doubt her body needed the extra water, especially with how much she vomited so far today. And she still wanted more, but she could wait till after Hank checked her. Quietly she watched as Hank rolled the machine over.  
Hank finished setting up the machine, movin back towards her with the gel. "Please lift your shirt a bit please and I need you to lower your pants. Not much just so I can get to your abdomen."  
With a small blush forming on her cheeks, Diana did as was asked of her, folding her shirt half way up and cuffing down her jammies pants. Now seeing as she wore it low rise style, most of her lower abdomen was already exposed.  
"This will be a bit cold at first.” Hank warned before he applied some gel onto her abdomen before pressing the ultrasound wand against her stomach. "Lets see what we can find."  
Kurt remained next to her and watched the screen, his tail moved slowly but had a curious twitch to it.  
Hank had been right, the gel was cold. "Where do you keep it? The freezer?" Diana asked as a shiver ran through her. Oh how she hated being cold. Then with a small smile Diana looked to Kurt, reaching out towards his hand, she gently took it into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
Hank just chuckled in a good natured way. "You would think." He resumed his focus, moving the ultrasound around and pressing at various spots to find what he was looking for.  
Kurt smiled at her, normally he was a chatter box but right now... right now he was just very tired an still kinda out of it.  
Now Diana didn't know much so she didn't know what to look for, as she looked to Hank, and to the screen. Now she had heard that the heartbeat could be heard at just a few weeks of pregnancy. Wondering if that was true, she asked Hank.  
"You can near the fith week, which you should be at. It will be small but if we are lucky..." He paused an smiled a bit then pointed at the screen before turning the machines volume up, a faint thumping sound could be heard. "There we are."  
Hearing the steady increasing thumping sound, Diana knew that that was the sound of the baby's heart beat. But then why was it getting faster with each passing second. Was there something wrong?  
"Good strong heartbeat." Hank said with a smile as he looked at her. "I will have some prenatal vitamins picked up for you before nightfall."  
Strong, the baby was strong. That meant it was healthy and just fine. With a smile Diana looked to Kurt, to see his reaction. Yes, she knew he wasn't ready, but perhaps by seeing the baby, Kurt would get more into the idea of wanting to be a dad.  
Kurt watched the screen and was pleased to hear the baby was healthy and had a strong heart beat, it clearly made Diana happy as well. He was still on the fence on wether or not he wanted to be a father, but seeing it on the screen did soildify that this was real and going to happen.  
Hank pressed a button an printed out a few images for her and the baby's medical file. "And with that we are done." He said as he turned the machine off and carefully pushed it aside. Gathering some cloths he handed them to Diana so she could clean the gel off herself.  
Nodding her head, Diana took the cloths Hank offered and cleaned herself off. That done she rearranged her cloths and sat up. For the moment Diana let Kurt be, letting him digest what he saw and giving him his space. It was at this point that Diana was starting to get hungry, her body ready for some fuel.  
Kurt wasn’t exactly hungry at the moment but he figured she might. "Before we came here I had made us lunch." He said as he moved to stand next to her.  
"Thank you, Hank." Diana said, as she stood up off the table. After how he reacted, Diana didn't expect Kurt to be hungry. "What'd you make?" Diana asked with a small but warm smile, trying to get back to her usual self.  
"A large stack of sandwhiches." An that wasn’t a exaggeration either. Though bagged there was a LOT of sandwhiches he made, hell even if others in the mansion helped themselves to some there would still be plenty.  
"Ooooo." Diana said excited as she loved eating sandwiches, especially bologna, with Mayo and lettuce on it. As she thought about the food, her stomach growled loudly, stating just how hungry she was quickly getting.  
Kurt smiled at hearing her stomach growl. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his hand, for now at least they could get back to just being themselves. Even if for a little while.  
"Yeah!" Diana said in a 'duh' tone as with a smile she instead took hold of Kurt's arm, sort of cuddling into him.  
He smiled at that before thanking Hank once more before disappearing with a bamf, taking them to the kitchen in a blink of a eye.  
Hank knew deep down that they would be alright, they had this difficult time yes but they would make it together.

OOOOoooooo

Slowly opening her eyes, Diana could hear in the distance birds chirping and singing, through the closed window. In front of her Kurt lay on his front, arms wrapped around his pillow his face half dug into it, and his tail wrapped in it's normal spot around her middle upper thigh. With a smile Diana gently played with the spade tip. Knowing how he was more then likely doing it subconsciously, to feel safe knowing she was right there beside him. He'd been doing this since they started sleeping together. And not once did she say anything about it, not bothered by it. Diana had to chuckle softly as she played with the spade, watching as it twitched swiftly back and forth every time she gently tickled at it, knowing he was, in his sleep trying to swat her playful fingers away, like he would a pesky fly. It was then she noticed how her nausea, wasn't near as bad as what it had been the last two days. She didn't feel like she had to rush to the bathroom being sick. It had to be the injection of prenatal vitamins Hank had given her last night. Wanting to be on the safe side he went with injecting it right in her blood stream then giving her the pills. Afraid she'd vomit them up soon after. She'd have to inform Hank, but for now, with a tiny giggle and a mischievous smile Diana had a spade to play with and pester.  
Kurt was in a deep sleep, even with her playing with his tail. He had no clue his tail would curl around her thigh at night, though he would not be surprised to be honest. He will be happy to hear that she wasn’t as nauseated as she used to be thanks to the medications Hank had given her.  
Mischievous smile still in place Diana pestered at Kurt's spaded tipped tail even more, this time softly tickling at the soft short hairs with a single finger. Making sure to brush just the top of the hairs to really get at that tickled feeling. Diana was really trying not to giggle or chuckle to loudly.  
The spade on his tail twitched from her touch, the whole of his tail tightened around her leg a bit before tryin to uncoil from around her thigh. He grunted as the sensation started to wake him, makin him stretch his lanky frame out like a cat.  
This time Diana did let out a giggle, a very soft playful giggle as she tickled at his spade again, moving her fingers quickly along the tail, knowing he was ticklish there.  
With a snort he woke up thanks to the tickling, his tail uncoiling an movin out of her reach. "I'm up, I'm up!" He said in a groggy manner, rubbin at his face.  
Oh Diana wasn't done with him yet. Being very playful and naughty, Diana went in for the kill. As he started to sit up Diana quickly tickled at his lower and mid side, knowing that he was unbelievably ticklish there, ready to bolt at his reaction. Hey, Diana was feeling good and wanted to share in her joy, and who better to share it with, then the one she loved with all her heart.  
He let out a undignified squeal of laughter as she suddenly attacked him with tickles. He flailed an ended up rollin right off the bed, thankfully he had good reflexes an didnt hit the floor. He teleported an reappeared on the celing. "Now that was just evil."  
Taking a hold of his pillow, Diana held it close to her, as she smirked widely, mischievously playful up at him, as she giggled almost none stop.  
"You do realize I will get you back for that don’t you?" He asked before he teleported again, reappearing perched on the head board.  
Diana of course had given Kurt a look that said bring it, ready for him to teleport near her. True to form, he had and quickly she playfully attacked him with his own pillow, hitting right at his chest and lower face.  
He teleported again once he had a opening, reappearing behind her an tappin her shoulder before teleporting again before she could turn an whap him with a pillow.  
With a playful growl, Diana flopped under the bed sheets.  
To which he promptly stole the bedsheets, teleporting away with them across the room. "Nope. Mine now." He chuckled.  
Shit! There went that idea to catch him with the blanket! Still Diana was determined to catch him. Laying flat out on her back in the bed, Diana simply waited, smiling and giggling as she did so.  
Kurt smirked, he wasnt falling for it. He dropped the sheet down ontop of her. "Not gonna be that easy." He chuckled.  
"Mine!" Diana giggled as she wrapped the whole thing around her, but knew Kurt could teleport it away while leaving her. Which was awesome as it was very useful in fights.  
"Thats ok, you can have it." Then he grinned. "Just means I can get to that left over chinese food in the fridge from last night before you."  
"Don't you dare!" Diana said with a playful growl as she tried to get out of the blankets quickly but failed, even falling off the bed with a small thump onto her butt. "Your lucky your cute..." Diana said trying to sound annoyed when she really wasn't, instead trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Oh I know I’m very adorable with all this fur." He chuckled as she landed on her backside. He could tell she wasn’t really annoyed with him. His tail moved in a obviously amused manner.  
"I know, so warm to cuddle up to too." Diana said with a giggle as she got the blanket off herself. Getting to her feet Diana's stomach growled loudly. Now that the nausea was taken away, at least for now, thanks to the prenatal vitamin's, Diana's appetite had come back with a vengeance. "Hmmm, noodles." She said with a purr as she looked up at him, with a warm smile.  
"Well I suppose I could share those left overs." He teleported an reapeared perched on the foot of the bed. "No more tickling though." He waved his tail at her in a 'no no no' manner.  
"What?" Diana asked all innocent like. "I thought you liked a good rub down." Diana winked, being naughty. It was true that Kurt did enjoy it when Diana messaged at his sore muscles after a intense training session with Logan, especially after one with Azazel which was even more intense.  
He held out his hand to her. "Hey theres massages and then theres tickling." His face was turnin a darker shade of blue.  
Diana only shrugged as she took Kurt's hand, giggling at the blush on Kurt's face from her comment. Yeah, she was being naughty, but it was a restrained naughty. Sort of. Diana of course, couldn't or more accurate, wasn't allowed to do anymore of the intense training sessions with Logan or Azazel due to her condition. But she still had to keep her defensive reflexes at top peek. So that just meant a more toned done session with Logan and even Azazel.  
With a sheepish smile he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before teleporting the both of them in a cloud of blue smoke. Re-appearing with her in the kitchen, ready to lay waste to the poor food that was powerless agaisnt their combined hunger.

Elsewhere a certain blonde mutant had snuck some tools from the garage an was in his room, sitting in the middle of his bed. He was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a green hoodie, he had lucked out with Diana's preganancy that he got out of seeing Hank.  
Hexxus was solely focused on tryin to get the collar working. Not the shocky bit but the inhibitor part, thats what he wanted working.  
If Hexxus had thought he had gotten off easy he had another thing coming. Making his way back up the stairs, Logan headed towards Hexxus room. Not taking him long to get there, Logan knocked on Hexxus door. "Hex?" He called gently.  
Hearin the knock he jumped an again dropped the collar an some of the tools on the floor. It crashed noisily, makin him swear just as loudly too. He scrambled to hide the collar under his pillow before Logan came in from the noise.  
"Hexxus?" Logan called again a bit startled and concerned as he hard the crash.  
The runt picked up the tools an stuffed them back into the tool box, closeing it an settin it on the floor before going to the door. Cracking it open. "Sorry about that."  
Logan narrowed his eyes at Hexxus. It was clear the runt was hiding something, his tone and actions where clear of that. "What are you hiding, Hexxus?" Logan asked firmly but gently. It was clear he was worried and was trying to help him.  
"Nothing important. Just a side project I’m working on." He clearly wasn’t gonna give it up that easily. He chewed on his bottom lip slightly out of anxiety.  
"Yeah? Then where is this project and why you biting your lip?" Logan said with a raised eyebrow knowing Hexxus was anxious.  
Hex raised a thin tanned hand to his mouth, covering it sheepishly. "Its nothing." For him to be this evasive it was clearly something he felt he shouldn’t have.  
"Bullshit." Logan said sternly but in a even calm tone as he frowned at Hexxus, knowing full well that Hexxus was full out lying now.  
Hex was torn, he really didn’t want to tell Logan about it. No good would come of it. But on the other hand the other mutant was already onto him. Fucking lose lose situations...  
"Hexxus, either you tell me what your hiding, which I'm guessing is something you really shouldn't have, or we get Charles on this. Now." Logan said very sternly, trying to keep his tone calm and even, but at the same time he was getting worried. Just what was it Hexxus was hiding, and hopefully whatever it was wouldn't come back to bite them ALL in the ass. Truth was Logan would still tell Charles about this, regardless.  
That took all the fight and resistance out of the smaller mutant, if Charles got involved then the cat would be out of the bag anyway. He opened the door for Logan to enter the room before going back to his bed, pulling something out from under his pillow. He let out a soft sigh, resigning himself to whatever was to come. "Here.." He turned around an handed the collar over.  
At first Logan was confused, then shocked, then It was clear he was trying to keep himself from getting to angry, at least right now. Turning away from Hex, Logan had to gather himself as he placed a hand on his neck. Then he looked back to Hex. "The hell where you thinking, Hex?" Logan said, clearly upset, but trying to stay calm.  
You couldn’t fool Hex, he knew Logan was angry. He took a step back from him, he wouldn’t be surprised if the taller mutant lashed out at him. "I-I.." He started before going quiet again an focused on the ground, even if he explained it would just make things worse. They wouldn’t understand.  
"Hex..." Logan said firmly, but gently, not taking any threating steps or actions towards him. "Why, did you bring this here? And why did you wait so long to show one of us?" Logan said pointing at the collar. "Hell what if this thing has a tracking device on it?" Logan said knowing how the humans loved putting shit like that on collars incase the 'subject' got free and couldn't get the thing off.  
He hadn’t thought about that, now he felt more like a ass. "I-I’m sorry.. I just..." He paused again before just spitting it out, he already royaly fucked up so whats a bit more? "I just wanted the inhibitor part to work again... I’m sorry.." He made to walk around Logan to get to the door.  
At hearing Hexxus, Logan frowned in confusion, but then it hit him what Hexxus was saying. Knowing how the runts powers was poison and acid and it was hard for him to get close to someone because of it. "We need to tell Charles about this and get Hank to look at it. Make sure it's safe."  
Hex shook his head no at that. "I don’t want to see either of them. You can talk to them, you should.. I didn’t mean to cause trouble or put us at risk. I won’t cause anymore problems." He said from the door way.  
"No. Your the one who brought the collar, and your the one that's going to explain this. Not me. No more running Hexxus." Logan said sternly, no longer beating around the bush. It was time Hexxus faced up to it.  
He could tell by Logans tone that this WAS going to happen wether or not he wanted it too. He sighed an just resigned himself to his fate.

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

In the kitchen Azazel was drinking his morning tea, and reading the newpaper at the table. Behind him his tail moved about in a content lazy manor, only looking up from the paper when he saw his son and, hopefully, future daughter-in-law pop into the kitchen. "Dobroye Utro." He greeted meaning 'Good morning' in Russian.  
"Oh! Good morning, Azazel." Diana said in a happy warm voice as she went for the decaffinated tea, seeing the kettle was still hot from when Azazel used it.  
"Guten Morgen!" He greeted back in his native german language, waving a hand at his father before going to the fridge to begin the morning food raid. "Anything in particular Diana that you are hungry for?" He asked as he started pulling out things he’d need to make a mountain of pancakes, blueberry ones hopefully.  
"Uh lets keep with the bread or grain foods. I read last night that it helps with nausea." Diana said looking to Kurt, excited to see him bringing out the stuff to make blueberry pancakes. "Oh yum! Pancakes!"  
"So, you are keeping the child?" Azazel asked in a casual tone, not surprised or shocked to hear the news. After all he had already known about it before Diana and Kurt did.  
Hearing that from his father he pause as he was setting things down on the counter. They hadn’t told anyone about her being pregnant. "Wait. How did you know she was pregnant?" His tail went from being lax to curious.  
"Hank." Azazel said bluntly as he set down the paper. "It was the same morning before you knew. I went to him because he was late for training. That's when we found out." Azazel said not finding anything wrong in what he was saying. His tone hadn't changed it was still calm, casual.  
"Wait. You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?" He said in a clearly shocked way, his tail expressing he was annoyed at what Azazeal said.  
"I did." Azazel said bluntly as he looked right at Kurt.  
Diana was also shocked that Azazel had known before them. Taking her a moment Diana answered his question. "Yes, I'm keeping the baby."  
He scowled a bit before going back to makeing pancakes, still obviously annoyed. He was certain Azazeal hadn’t mentioned to him yesterday about knowing Diana was pregnant. Why hadn’t he said anything until now?  
Azazel saw how annoyed Kurt was but said nothing. It wasn't his fault if Kurt misunderstood him. He'd get over it. He seemed pleased with Diana's decision about the pregnancy. He had hoped she'd keep it but it was ultimately up to her.  
There was bound to be communication errors between them considering they both had different native languages. Also the baby topic was still ackward for him, considering he hadn’t made up his mind yet about his future involvement. It didn’t take him long to whip up the batter for some blueberry pancakes, making sure the griddle was nice an hot before getting the first set going.  
Getting her tea, Diana made her way over to the table and sat down near Azazel. For the most part she didn't have a problem with him and she could see where Kurt got his devilishly good looks.  
Azazel had noticed how more relaxed Diana had become around him and it helped to relax him and make him feel more comfortable. His tail and body language told that.  
Kurt busied himself with making a literal pile of pancakes, again he made more then enough to share. He wasn’t sure how to approch Azazel and talk about his situation, after Mystique's constant betrayal it wasn’t so simple for him.  
And other then telling Kurt to be faithful and true to the one he loved and be there for her, he didn't know much about being a father. After all he was already caught before he ever knew Raven was expecting. And Azazel still loved Raven but she was not who he had fallen in love with or could trust. After all if she did that to her son, she wouldn't hesitate to do worse to him. And he could not be around that.  
Oh how Diana was HUNGRY! Smelling the blueberry pancakes cooking her stomach growled loudly. She couldn't stop the blush as Azazel paused to look at her, grinning slightly, his tail swaying gently saying he was happy and content.  
Kurts own tail twitched as he heard a faint grumbling sound of her stomach, he couldnt say anythin about that since his own started growling. As soon as the pancakes started to pile up he placed them on the table with some plates and silverwear, he set out some butter and syrup should she want them. "Enjoy." He looked at his father an pointed at the food. "You can have some too, if you want."  
Diana didn't hesitate to dig in as the food was set down, but she did however nibble on it wanting to wait till Kurt sat down with her before she really dug into the food.  
Azazel didn't care much for pancakes but what he did want was eggs and sausage. Getting up he helped Kurt with preparing the rest of breakfast.  
Kurt couldn’t help but smile a bit, his tail showing he was happy. He clearly loved to cook an with Azazel it was like bonding, yes it sounded corney in his head too but it was the truth. With his fathers help they got breakfast whipped out in no time. "I am STARVING."  
And of course like Kurt Azazel loved bacon! Getting out the three pounds he started cooking it, but what neither of them noticed was that when it was being cooked Diana had made a face of disgust and left the room. Turning with the pans he stopped as he took instant notice. "Where is Diana?" Azazel asked confused his tail twitching in interest, knowing how hungry she was.  
Kurt looked around but was left shrugging. "Thats weird she was starving a moment ago. Um, perhaps the smell of bacon got to her?" He guessed. He was a little worried though, he hoped her nausea wasnt back full tilt already.  
"Go check on her." Azazel said as he set the pans down on the table. "The food can wait."  
He nodded an teleported away, going from room to room to look for her. He hadn’t even thought twice about it, worried about her.  
Diana was in the large lounge room resting on the couch. The smell of the bacon had hit her hard and while she didn't vomit yet she felt very nauseous. She had taken the pancake with her, nibbling on it hoping it'd help.  
"There you are." He said as he appeared in the lounge room not far from her. "Are you ok? You disappeared out of the blue." He chuckled at that. "For a moment I almost thought you could teleport."  
Looking up Diana had a look that could kill as she glared at Kurt. "No more cooking bacon around me!" She said with a small growl.  
He raised a eyebrow at her when she growled at him, his tail movin in a matter that expressed he was curious but cautious. "Ok. No more bacon."  
"Oh I feel like I could throw up." Diana groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to get her raging nausea to settle down.  
"Can I get you anything? Water? Sprite? Ginger Ale?" He asked, feeling a bit guilty that he had inadvertly caused her nausea.  
"My tea. It's peppermint flavored, and I read it really helps with the nausea." Diana said as she looked slowly to Kurt. "I left it in the kitchen."  
"I'll get it for you. I'll be right back." He said before disappearing from the lounge an reappearing in the kitchen. "No bacon for Diana." He said to his father with a sheepish shrug before picking up her tea an teleporting away back to Diana.  
Azazel was quiet as he watched Kurt quickly grab the tea, and after a short explanation, left. "Shit." Azazel said in a disappointed tone looking to the plate of bacon with disappointment.  
Hearing Kurt's bamf, Diana opened her eyes to look at him, reaching out for her cup of tea that he was so sweet to bring her. And yes, though both Kurt's and Azazel's teleporting bamf sounds sounded very close, Azazel's was louder and more sharper then Kurt's. So by sound she knew who was who when they teleported. "You are a angle." Diana said in a thankful tone as she sipped at her hot tea.  
Kurt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything else? More pancakes? More tea?" He didnt really notice yet how his bamfs varied from his fathers, well other then visually that is.  
"A few more pancakes, please?" Diana had asked as she now felt comfortable enough to sit up without feeling like she was going to lose it, thanks to the tea.  
"Alright, be right back." With a bamf he was gone again, re-appearing in the kitchen an putting more pancakes on a plate. He teleported again to her side, handin her the plate. "Here you go."  
With a warm smile, Diana gently took the plate from Kurt and started to nibble on another pancake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Diana and Kurt deal with what’s happened to them, and can Kurt and Azazel build a relationship? Find out!

In the kitchen Azazel was drinking his morning tea, and reading the newpaper at the table. Behind him his tail moved about in a content lazy manor, only lookin up from the paper when he saw his son and, hopefully, furtire daughter-in-law pop into the kitchen. "Dobroye Utro." He greeted meaning 'Good morning' in Russian.  
"Oh! Good morning, Azazel." Diana said in a happy warm voice as she went for the decaffinated tea, seeing the kettle was still hot from when Azazel used it.  
"Guten Morgen!” He greeted back in his native german language, waving a hand at his father before going to the fridge to begin the morning food raid. "Anything in particular Diana that you are hungry for?" He asked as he started pulling out things hed need to make a mountain of pancakes, blueberry ones hopefully.  
"Uh lets keep with the bread or grain foods. I read last night that it helps with nausea." Diana said looking to Kurt, excited to see him bringing out the stuff to make blueberry pancakes. "Oh yum! Pancakes!"   
"So, you are keeping the child?" Azazel asked in a casual tone, not surprised or shocked to hear the news. After all he had already known about it before Diana and Kurt did.  
Hearing that from his father he pause as he was setting things down on the counter. They hadnt told anyone about her being pregnant. "Wait. How did you know she was pregnant?" His tail went from being lax to curious.  
"Hank." Azazel said bluntly as he set down the paper. "It was the same morning before you knew. I went to him because he was late for training. That's when we found out." Azazel said not finding anything wrong in what he was saying. His tone hadn't changed it was still calm, casual.  
"Wait. You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?" He said in a clearly shocked way, his tail expressing he was annoyed at what Azazeal said.  
"I did." Azazel said bluntly as he looked right at Kurt.  
Diana was also shocked that Azazel had known before them. Taking her a moment Diana answered his question. "Yes, I'm keeping the baby."  
He scowled a bit before going back to makeing pancakes, still obviously annoyed. He was certain Azazeal hadn’t mentioned to him yesterday about knowing Diana was pregnant. Why hadn’t he said anything until now?  
Azazel saw how annoyed Kurt was but said nothing. It wasn't his fault if Kurt misunderstood him. He'd get over it. He seemed pleased with Diana's decision about the pregnancy. He had hoped she'd keep it but it was ultimately up to her.  
There was bound to be communication errors between them considering they both had different native languages. Also the baby topic was still ackward for him, considering he hadn’t made up his mind yet about his future involvement. It didn’t take him long to whip up the batter for some blueberry pancakes, making sure the griddle was nice an hot before getting the first set going.  
Getting her tea, Diana made her way over to the table and sat down near Azazel. For the most part she didn't have a problem with him and she could see where Kurt got his devilishly good looks.  
Azazel had noticed how more relaxed Diana had become around him and it helped to relax him and make him feel more comfortable. His tail and body language told that.  
Kurt busied himself with makin a literal pile of pancakes, again he made more then enough to share. He wasnt sure how to approch Azazel and talk about his situation, after Mystique's constant betrayal it wasnt so simple for him.  
And other then telling Kurt to be faithful and true to the one he loved and be there for her, he didn't know much about being a father. After all he was already caught before he ever knew Raven was expecting. And Azazel still loved Raven but she was not who he had fallen in love with or could trust. After all if she did that to her son, she wouldn't hesitate to do worse to him. And he could not be around that.   
Oh how Diana was HUNGRY! Smelling the blueberry pancakes cooking her stomach growled loudly. She couldn't stop the blush as Azazel paused to look at her, grinning slightly, his tail swaying gently saying he was happy and content.  
Kurts own tail twitched as he heard a faint grumbling sound of her stomach, he couldnt say anythin about that since his own started growling. As soon as the pancakes started to pile up he placed them on the table with some plates and silverwear, he set out some butter and syrup should she want them. "Enjoy." He looked at his father an pointed at the food. "You can have some too, if you want."  
Diana didn't hesitate to dig in as the food was set down, but she did however nibble on it wanting to wait till Kurt sat down with her before she really dug into the food.   
Azazel didn't care much for pancakes but what he did want was eggs and sausage. Getting up he helped Kurt with preparing the rest of breakfast.  
He couldnt help but smile a bit, his tail showing he was happy. He clearly loved to cook an with Azazel it was like bonding, yes it sounded corney in his head too but it was the truth. With his fathers help they got breakfast whipped out in no time. "I am STARVING."  
And of course like Kurt Azazel loved bacon! Getting out the three pounds he started cooking it, but what neither of them noticed was that when it was being cooked Diana had made a face of disgust and left the room. Turning with the pans he stopped as he took instant notice. "Where is Diana?" He asked confused his tail twitching in interest, knowing how hungry she was.  
He looked around but was left shrugging. "Thats weird she was starving a moment ago. Um, perhaps the smell of bacon got to her?" He guessed. He was a little worried though, he hoped her nausea wasnt back full tilt already.  
"Go check on her." Azazel said as he set the pans down on the table. "The food can wait."  
Kurt nodded an teleported away, going from room to room to look for her. He hadn’t even thought twice about it, worried about her.  
Diana was in the large lounge room resting on the couch. The smell of the bacon had hit her hard and while she didn't vomit yet she felt very nauseous. She had taken the pancake with her, nibbling on it hoping it'd help.  
"There you are." He said as he appeared in the lounge room not far from her. "Are you ok? You disappeared out of the blue." He chuckled at that. "For a moment I almost thought you could teleport."  
Looking up Diana had a look that could kill as she glared at Kurt. "No more cooking bacon around me!" She said with a small growl.  
He raised a eyebrow at her when she growled at him, his tail movin in a matter that expressed he was curious but cautious. "Ok. No more bacon."  
"Oh I feel like I could throw up." Diana groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to get her raging nausea to settle down.  
"Can I get you anything? Water? Sprite? Ginger Ale?" He asked, feelin a bit guilty that he had inadvertly caused her nausea.  
"My tea. It's peppermint flavored, and I read it really helps with the nausea." Diana said as she looked slowly to Kurt. "I left it in the kitchen."  
"I'll get it for you. I'll be right back." He said before disappearing from the lounge an reappearing in the kitchen. "No bacon for Diana." He said to his father with a sheepish shrug before picking up her tea an teleporting away back to Diana.  
Azazel was quiet as he watched Kurt quickly grab the tea, and after a short explanation, left. "Shit." Azazel said in a disappointed tone looking to the plate of bacon.  
Hearing Kurt's bamf, Diana opened her eyes to look at him, reaching out for her cup of tea that he was so sweet to bring her. And yes, though both Kurt's and Azazel's teleporting bamf sounds sounded very close, Azazel's was louder and more sharper then Kurt's. So by sound she knew who was who when they teleported. "You are a angle." Diana said in a thankful tone as she sipped at her hot tea.  
Kurt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything else? More pancakes? More tea?" He didn’t really notice yet how his bamfs varied from his fathers, well other then visually that is.  
"A few more pancakes, please?" Diana had asked as she now felt comfortable enough to sit up without feeling like she was going to lose it, thanks to the tea.   
"Alright, be right back." With a bamf he was gone again, re-appearing in the kitchen an putting more pancakes on a plate. He teleported again to her side, handing her the plate. "Here you go."  
With a warm smile, Diana gently took the plate from Kurt and started to nibble on another pancake.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Logan was not dealing with Hexxus bullshit any longer. After having had to literally drag him out the door to his room, Logan just picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder, making his way now down stairs to Hanks lab.  
Hex had admitively drug his heels at havin to come clean infront of everyone, he had not made it easy at first. He had not expected Logan to actually pick him up an put him over his shoulder. He let out a startled squeek an struggled at first, but lets face it he was no where as strong as Logan. And unless he bit the man he wasn’t getting put down an Hex wasn’t going to bite Logan, even with the man mad at him he wasn’t gonna hurt his friend.  
And Logan knew this, and took advantage of it. Being as strong as he was, it only took a few minutes for Logan to make his way down to Hanks lab. The collar was held in his other hand. "Hank, we have a problem." Logan said in a serious tone.   
Hank wasn’t facing him at first, he was putting things away from the last visit he had from another resident of the mansion. "Oh? Whats going on?" He asked as he turned around, blinking at the sight of Logan hauling the blonde mutant around like a sack of potatoes. A sack of poisonus potatoes.   
"Put me down!" The runt demanded though there was lil he could do to inforce his demand. Granted the view he had was amazing, however now was not the time for that nor was he in the mood.  
Not even putting Hexxus down, cause no doubt he'd try to make a run for it, Logan tossed the collar to Hank. "Runt had this since they escaped that lab." Logan said in a serious and not to happy tone.   
It was wise for Logan to keep a grip on Hex, cuz the runt really would make a break for it if he had a chance to.   
The larger blue mutant caught the collar with ease an instantly started to inspect it. "I take it this is one of the inhibitor collars Azazel an the others mentioned." His tone was calm but curious and had a concerned hint to it. "Hex why did you keep this from us?"  
At Hanks question the runt paused in his escape attempts, damn Logans arm keeping him in place felt like it had a grip of iron. "I.. was trying to get the inhibitor part to work.." He answered quietly.  
Like Logan it didn’t take Hank long to realize why, he knew plenty of mutants even in this mansion that would want a means of disableing their abilities. It was understandable yes but still a inexcuseable risk, they had no idea what else these collars had built into them. "You should have brought this to me right away Hexxus. If for no other reason then to make sure it was safe." He stated as he set the collar down on the exam table infront of him.  
It was at that moment that Azazel teleported into the room, glancing from Logan and Hexxus, giving a tiny smirk seeing that Logan obviously didn't want to deal with Hexxus's bullshit today of trying to escape. Looking to Hank, Azazel spoke. "I am wanting to spare, do you wish to j-" Azazel though didn't finish his sentence as he caught sight of the silver collar that lay in front of Hank on a table. That damned, horrid collar that caused him so much torture, pain and misery. His wild angry tail the only real warning, that was given, as he disappeared in a flash of hellish red white fire and a swirl of red and black smoke.  
Logan had seen the warning from the assassin's tail and quickly placed Hexxus down next to him.  
And just as quickly as Azazel had left he was back, standing just two feet from Hexxus facing him. And he struck out at the runt just as fast, sucker punching him right in the face, his face a snarl and tail still wild with anger as he stood over him in a threating pose.  
Hex didn’t need to see Azazel's face or the movement of the red mutants tail to know that said mutant was NOT happy. The runts anxiety hit the roof when Logan put him down. He didn’t even have a chance to move an hide behind Logan before it was too late. When Azazel reappeared infront of him those amber eyes of his went wide in justified fear. He was not a fighter, he was not trained in anyway. He had no hope to dodge or stop the blow that moved like lightening to him. The pain was instant an he was knocked off his feet an left him a heap on the ground with a pained cry. He had been hit near his eye but close enough to his nose that it started to bleed his thick purple blood.   
Hank had seen the signs but did not react in time to prevent Azazel from lashing out at Hexxus. Despite how the teleporter felt about these collars it did not mean he could react in a violent manner. "Azazel!" He bellowed in a clear 'stand down NOW' tone. He would not tolerate violent acts in his medical bay nor towards his friends even if they did something incredibly stupid as this. "Enough!" If he had to he’d go toe to toe with the red teleporter but he hoped it wouldnt come down to that.  
Logan had seen it coming too and as he withdrew his claws, Azazel had struck. "Back off bub!" Logan growled in a threating warning, as he took a step towards the crimson teleporting assassin.  
Without saying a word Azazel quickly teleported from where he stood over Hexxus to where he been standing when he arrived. "He has endangered us all." Azazel growled. Moving as fast as he had struck Hexxu's, Azazel quickly took hold of the collar and teleported away.   
Hex was left trembling on the floor, desperately clingin to his bloodied nose in a attempt to contain the blood. He was already tearing back up from the pain but more so he was salavating an that stressed him out as well. He couldn’t control it, when stressed or hurt he salivated, an it was very poisonous. Not nearly as bad as his blood but still deadly in its own right depending on who or how it came into contact with someone. He deserved this, he didn’t know why Logan or Hank stood up for him. Azazel was right, he fucked up... royally.   
Hank growled a bit at the red teleporter but let him take the collar an leave, he trusted Azazel enough to know if he was taking the collar away it was for a good reason. He let out a sigh to calm himself, rubbin at his face to try an ignore the poisonous smell coming from the downed blonde. "Help him up here Logan and I’ll take a look at him." He was already puttin on a thick pair of gloves that came up to his elbows, he had invested in them when he leaned of Hexxus poisonous traits.   
Logan didn't need to be told twice. Retracing his claws, Logan helped get Hexxus to his face and onto the table.   
Logan was not happy. He hadn't been when he found out Hexxus had the collar and now with how Azazel reacted the way he did, it gave him even more reason to presume he had been right about the collar. It must have had a tracking device on it and that did Not make Logan happy.  
Hex tried to pull away from Logan, not out of fear. If Logan wanted to give him a beating he would have already. He just didnt want his blood or saliva to make the man sick. But as usual Logan was more then able to manover him to the medical table, he sat there an trembled. Sniffling and trying to keep it together, the only thing he said was "I'm sorry.."   
Hank was equally concerned but he kept a excellent poker face about it. He carefully examined Hexxus' nose an face. Thankfully nothing was broken and after some pressure the purple blood stopped flowing. "Ill get you a ice pack, just wait here." He knew Logan would make sure he stayed put if it came to it.  
Logan however gave Hexxus a look that said he wasn't happy with the runt. "You screwed up with this one, Hex." Logan said no longer beating around the bush with the runt. Azazel’s actions toward the collar scared him.  
The runts posture drooped even more, he couldn’t look Logan in the eye. At the moment he didn’t think he could feel any lower, he had fucked up. He fucked up because he was stupid and selfish and stuborn.   
Hank soon returned with a icepack wrapped in a soft cloth an held it to Hex's face. The runty mutant was gonna have a shiner thats for certain but hed live. "This will help, hold it there." He let the pack go when Hex took over holding the pack in place. He was disappointed in Hex but there was no point, to him anyway, lashing out at the runt more then he had endured already. It wouldnt help the situation. Right now they needed to focus on the task at hand. "Until Xavier returns we must be on high alert incase Azazel's removal of the collar set them in motion." He said as he looked at Logan.  
Logan nodded his head in agreement at Hanks words. They'd have to remain on high alert, but once Charles came back they'd be much safer as he could easily freeze the humans to their spot. "We have to let the others know."  
Hank nodded in agreement. "You can go Hex, just avoid Azazel for a while."  
Hex did not need to be told twice, he simply nodded an climbed down off the table with his hand keepin the icepack in place. He would definately make himself scarce.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Teleporting back to the mansion's lounge, Azazel looked to Diana and Kurt in a very serious way, his tail still wild but now with fear and apprehension. Knowing that for now it wasn't safe here at all. And it was clear he was on high alert. "We are leaving." He said with a tone that said there was no argument about it.  
Hearing Azazel teleport into the room where they had been finishing breakfast and watching TV got Kurts attention. Looking over he could tell right away something serious was going on, he never saw his father this aggitated and afraid even. He got to his feet quickly. "What’s going on?" He didn’t argue with the red teleporter, but he did want to know what's going on and why they had to leave.  
"Hexxus had a collar with him from the lab. They have tracker's." It was clear Azazel was still very much angry with Hexxus for doing what he did. "It is not safe here." He said just as serious, still highly tense with apprehension, and fear.  
Diana also made it to her feet, though not as fast as Kurt cause she didn't want to feel dizzy or even nauseous, as anger filled her because of Hexxus actions. "Stupid! The hell was he thinking?!" Diana growled. "He put all of us at risk! Ugh!" She snarled, then it dawned on her that Azazel wanted them away from here, but Diana didn't know if she could. This was her home now! She couldn't abandon it. It was hard for her to think straight cause she was so mad, not thinking about what could happen to the baby if she got hurt, or even caught again, if, no, when, the raid would happen.  
Kurt was surprised to hear that Hex had one of those awful collars still, he had seen he burns on the mans neck. He was angry yes but more so curious as to why. But now was not the time, now was not the time for blame. Fact remained that no they were not safe here, not right now anyway with the Professor not here to help protect them. "We have to go Diana, YOU have to go. You are pregnant, I don’t even want to imagin what would happen to you if they got their hands on you again. Theres no time to waste on being angry." He said that last part to his father as much as he did to Diana. Kurt did not hold grudges.  
Diana had to stop and face facts that, yes, Kurt was right. With her condition, Diana couldn't stay here and help fight. She had to leave, to keep not just herself safe but more importantly, the baby. God only knows what those monsters would do to her if they found out they had succeeded in getting her pregnant, and what they'd do to the baby. "We need to pack, and quickly." Diana finally said in a resigned tone.  
Kurt nodded. "Until the Professor returns its best we are not here." He said we because he was not going to leave her side, reguardless on how he felt about being a father he would not up an abandon her because there was danger.   
"No time." Azazel said as he took a few steps closer to the pair. Quickly placing a hand each on Kurt and Diana, Azazel teleported all three of them away, before either one could even get out a word.

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Later that night found Kurt, his girlfriend, and his father in a hotel in a neighboring town. They had left with nothing at Azazel's insistence. The only thing Kurt had on him was his holowatch which was a blessing, he currently had it turned on. Being how Azazel looked he had to blend into the shadows, while Diana and Kurt rented the room they where currently in.   
"See? No one will recognize me, I can make a run to a local take out for some dinner." He had at first been rather confused on where they were when his father had teleported to this place, but quickly adjusted. Once they had their room, Kurt retrieved his father. Now here they where.   
Diana at the moment was resting, dozing in and out in fact, on one of the two full sized beds in the large spacious room, as the teleporting trip had made her sick. Like Kurt she had been confused at first but quickly adjusted. After all she had no choice and had always done well in any situation. She loved to travel, but granted, not cause of situations like they where in.   
Azazel let Diana rest as he chatted with Kurt. Though the holowatch did help Kurt to blend in, Azazel still didn't like how his son had to go out alone. But unfortunately it was a necessity.  
Kurt was completely confident he could blend in an get in an out with food in no time. He went through highschool an none were wiser. "Just get me a list of things to get, I can make it a quick trip." In his holodisguise he had no tail to express himself but it was clear he wanted to do this. He wanted to help and right now he was the only one that could do it. Azazel stood out like a sore thumb and Diana would be reconized in a heartbeat.  
Having gone over what they needed the most, which at this point was just food and water, Azazel watched as Kurt left the room. At this point there was nothing to do but wait for Kurt to return, but watch the small TV they had at low volume as Diana was still dozing. Azazel wasn't worried about anyone peaking into the room. Not with it being a tall 6 story hotel and their window facing outside of town, so no one could see them.  
Kurt easily blended in with the crowds, no one paid him a second glance as he made his way to get food and water for the three of him. He had no idea that their room was already on the enemy's radar and their night was about to get a whole lot worse in a real hurry.  
In the room, Azazel sat on the end edge, same bed that Diana was snoozing on. He wanted to be close to her in case for whatever reason they had to leave in a hurry. Unfortunately, even as fast as what Azazel is, it didn't do him any good. The only warning he got was the sound of the glass window breaking, just millisecond's before a specialized tranq dart nailed him in his upper left arm. The sedative the same one which was so strong it took him out in under 5 seconds.   
Being asleep Diana hadn't heard the glass breaking and was easily tagged herself in her back shoulder.  
Snipers from a nearby rooftop signaled the targets had been subdued, it was then the second group inside the hotel made their move. They were professionals, they were efficent and quick with their work gettin into the room housing the two mutants. Not willing to risk Diana's healing abilities coming through and purging her of the tranquilizer they quickly snapped very familiar collars on the both of them. Only when the two were secure did they send word they were ready for transport.   
Kurt was none the wiser as of yet, he was finishing up with getting the bags of food and water together, he had to find a secluded spot close enough to the hotel room so he could teleport back.  
Breaking the rest of the large window, the soldiers in the hotel used nets and ropes, dropped from the waiting helicopter, to haul the tagged mutants away. Once that was done, they used other ropes to make it back to ground level and head back to base.  
When Kurt returned back to the hotel he was left in shock, dropping all the items he had picked up from the store. You didn’t need to be a genius to know what happened. Somehow they were found out. They had gotten his father again an worse.. they got Diana too. This was bad, very bad. He felt incredibly guilty, if he had been here he might have been able to save them. He shook his head, this was not the time for self pity! He had to get back to to the mansion an fast, he needed help! Feeling more determined he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke, he just hoped he had the strength to get all the way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

At the mansion, things weren't going so well either. But, unlike the hotel, the mutants at the school weren't being taken. Not yet. The older students and teacher's had been expecting it, and at dusk, the humans had struck. The younger students, while safe down stairs in the basement in a hidden location, the other more experienced students and teachers where doing their best to protect and safe guard the school.  
The soilders had underestemated the resistance they would face storming the school. The teachers and upper classmen were actually pushing them back, they just had to hold the line until Xavier got back. He would be proud with how they all came together to protect their home and eachother.   
Surpriseingly Hex wasn’t with the group in the basement, he should have been but he wasn’t. He had no fighting skills at all. Somewhere along the line he got seperated from the group and was currently fleeing from the soliders that seemed to be at every turn. He had been hit once already with a tranq but his system as expected rejected it as it had before. He had left his own trail of death he had to admit so to speak, the last three attackers to grab him got rather nasty slime covered bites. However his luck was about to run out. It must have been someone from before that knew not to waste time with tranqillizers. That is when the shot rang out, echoing down the halls through the mansion. Pain exploded from the runts left shoulder, purple blood splattered onto the wall behind him before he fell to the ground in pain an shock.   
Now that the runt was down and unable to escape or bite back a familar collar was snapped on him an he was hauled away when the blood speeping from him became harmless from the inhibitor.  
It was an hour later that the team finally managed to push the human forces out and get them to retreat. Scattered around the school was death and destruction. It was then that Logan ordered a head count.  
Hank was there with him, fareing better then some. He assisted with the head count and made a list of any injuries so he could see to them once everything had settled down. At the very least they had made it clear that this house would not be a easy target.   
Word had been sent to the professor of the attack and he had returned as fast as he could, as it were he was making his way through the front entrance way. "Logan! Hank! Is everyone alright?" He was already sweeping the grounds with his mental abilities incase any enemies had choose to linger and watch the house.  
It was at that time, with his sensitive nose that Logan followed the trail that Hexxus had left and saw the unfortunate left over scene of where it ended. Seeing the blood on the wall, Logan was hopeful that the Runt had survived, only because there wasn't a dead body amongst the piles of dead poisoned humans, who were unlucky enough to have been bitten. Logan of course informed Hank of this over their ear headsets.   
Xavier knew the moment Logan did, that Hexxus was gone. Injured as well. This was very bad. It didn’t take him long to find out why this happened. Hex had hidden a inhibitor collar, it had a tracking device in it. Azazel, Kurt, and Diana were not on campus either but were they safe?   
Hank frowned an had to get details from Logan the extent of the blood pattern he had seen, perhaps hed be able to determine wether or not the injury was survivable.  
Scott of course wasn't happy this happened, but at this point there was nothing he could do about it, other then to pick up the pieces and move on. He was just happy that Jean an the others where okay.  
When Rouge had learned that Kurt was gone, of course she worried. He was like a little brother to her, and of course she was also worried about Diana, being like a sister to her. She just hoped that wherever they where, they'd be alright.  
It was a moment later that Kurt appeared in the doorway of the mansion in a puff of gray smoke, he was utterly exhausted. He hadn’t even noticed the state of the house before he hit the floor, having pushed himself to the very limits of his strength and endurance.   
"Kurt!" Xavier exclaimed upon the teleporters arrival, he hurried over to him when the young mutant collapsed.   
Hank didn’t need to be told anything, he too went up to the fallen teleporter. Sitting Kurt up and giving him a once over. "There is no injuries, he's just exhausted. Something had to have happend." His tone grim. No way Kurt would just show up without Diana and no way Azazel would have Kurt exhaust himself to this extent when he could teleport farther.  
"Kurt!" Rouge shouted in a very worried and shocked tone seeing how exhausted he was. "Oh my god, Kurt. Are you alright? What happened? Where's Diana and your dad?" Rouge asked all at once, knowing that wherever Kurt was so was Diana, and knowing, like Hank, that Azazel would never let Kurt travel far enough that it'd exhaust him. Something awful had to have happened.   
It took Kurt a few minutes to get the strength to even think straight let alone anything else. Lucky for him as soon as he formed a train of thought the Professor was already ontop of it.   
"Azazel and Diana have been taken as well." Xavier explained with a grim expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

With a low moaning growl, Azazel slowly opened his drug laden eyes. It took him less then a second to realise what had happened, as he quickly sat up, looking around himself with wide fearful and even angry eyes, his tail a flurry of anger and distraught. Azazel quickly noticed that Diana was not with him. Diana! And he was in that damned main cage again in the lab. He didn't need to reach up to know the collar was back on, he could feel it around his neck. Getting to his feet, gracefully albeit a bit slowly. Catching movement out of the corner of his right eye, Azazel quickly turned to it with a growl, knowing the human that stood on the outside of the cage all to well, and the other human that stood next to him. "Where is she?" He stated with a protectiveness of that of a father, which wasn't far off. After all, with his son dating her, she was his daughter-in law.   
"He's gotten sassy again hasn’t he?" The one scientist chuckled as he fixed his glasses. The black frame stood out against his pale skin and greying hair. "Freedom got to his head. But that’s ok we can fix that." He said with a shrug. He didn’t acknowlage Azazel’s question at all, hell he stared at the mutant as if he was nothing more then a sheep to experiment on.  
"Yes he has." The white coated scientist said as he withdrew the controller. "But that can easily be fixed." he said with a sadistic smile as he rubbed his thumb over the button watching as Azazel took a step back out of reflective fear. "Good, so he hasn't completely forgotten." He chuckled as he pressed the button, smirking as Azazel went to his knees, growling in pain his hands going to the collar. "Thankfully not to much training will have to go back into him." He said as if he was talking about a animal.   
"Thats good. We have our hands full as it is with more important affairs. Have you confirmed yet that both the female and the poisonous one are contained properly? EXPECIALLY the poisonous one." Clearly blames his co-worker still for the runt escapeing and ultimately freeing the others last time.  
"Yes, they are. And the female took." The white coated man said a little to pleased when speaking about Diana. "A series of tests are being done on her to determine the health of the pregnancy, then if its stable we shall proceed to enhance it."   
Oh Azazel was pissed at how they spoke about Diana and the pregnancy, as if, like himself, she, or more importantly how the child was nothing but a lab animal to be tested on. With his ability to teleport and his weapons gone, all Azazel had was his tongue as his weapon. "You better hope I never find you when I am free, because I will kill you. Slowly." Azazel snarled low as he glared death at the humans, his tail wild again with anger, his protective fatherly side taking over again.  
He just stared at Azazel indifferently as if he was a braying mule. Turning back towards his colleague. "Perhaps he needs a bit more work after all." If he let theats rattle him he’d never get any work done. The teleporter was definately not the first to make such threats and at the end of the day they were all disposeable lab fodder.  
"So it would seem." Mathews said with some agitation, not hesitating as he shocked Azazel again for his attitude.  
This time Azazel did go all the way down from the force of the shock from the collar. That had been worse then the last and he didn't doubt it that they increased the voltage.  
"Come along, we have wasted enough time with this one." The coatless scientist said with a nod of his head. They had work to do, other experiments to attend to. "What is the condition of the poisonous one? Have you repremanded the fool that damaged him? Hes no use to our experiments dead."  
"Yes." Mathews said in a considering tone as he lead the other scientists away. "He's stable. Luckily it wasn't to serious and didn't hit anything important." But then his tone turned serious and malevolent. "He's no longer providing his services to us."  
Azazel heard none of it as he was too out of it from the pain.  
He followed his college, fixing his glasses. They had no use for soliders that couldn’t follow simple orders and damage merchandise. "Excellent."  
"Come. I want to check on the satis of the female and the fetus." Mathews said in a too eager manor.  
He nodded and followed Mathews. He was eager as well to see the results of their experiment, as well as discuss how to proceed with it now that she was back in their custody.  
After a few minutes of walking Mathews lead the other scientists into a large white room filled with all sorts of medical equipment. Strapped to a table, lay Diana. Though awake it was clear she was under a mild sedative to keep her from struggling and getting worked up. "Stay away from me." She said low with great disdain.  
"Just as sassy as the other one. If she wasn’t pregnant I would suggest upping the level of the electrocution." It was at this point he put on his own lab coat, making sure the sleeves were straight and the buttons done propperly.  
"Yes, perhaps we should up the dosage of the sedative." Mathews said as he walked over to the iv machine.   
"No." Diana said quickly as she settled herself. It was then she took on a more submissive behaviour.   
Looking to her Mathews took on a malevolent smile, knowing now exactly how to get her to do as she was told.  
He snapped his fingers at some of the laboratory aids. "Bring the ultrasound over, lets see how she is progressing before we bring the other one in here." His tone sharp and to the point.  
Like obedient aids they did as was told of them and quickly brought over the ultrasound machine.   
Trying to hold back the tears Diana closed her eyes as she laid her head down on the table. There was nothing she could do if she wanted to keep herself and baby safe from being pumped up full of medicine. And what did they mean by 'the other one'?  
Pulling out his clipboard he started to take notes, signing his name at the top of the page. He watched the screen closely as the labratory aids set the machine up and moved the wand over her stomach. "The developing specimen seems in excellent health."  
"According to the test results she's on liquid prenatal vitamins, especially B6." Mathews said as he scratched at his chine. "Hmm, that's what we give expecting women for intense nausea."  
"Her comfort matters little so long as the specimen is healthy and intact. They are both healthy enough to proceed with the next phase, sooner this experiment comes to fruition the sooner we can use her again."  
"True." Mathews said with a casual indifferent shrug of a shoulder. "But we will have to make sure she gets enough nutrients untill the experiment comes to term and can be delivered." Mathews said as he signaled for an aide to bring in the other mutant.  
And they did. A moment later in walked a stocky, but bold male mutant. This was clear by the collar, but something seemed off about him, like he was nothing but a drone. And that scared her more then anything.   
He signed off on a order to keep Diana pumped with proper levels of vitamins and nutrients until the time of her delivery. Moving out of the way when the mutant in question arrived, fixing his glasses so he could observe what was about to happen with better detail. "Keep it on a short leash Mathews, if the specimen becomes distressed we are to desist immediately."  
With a nod, Mathews looked to the mutant, as he administered a higher dosage of needed hormones straight into her blood stream to help with what was to come and keep it safe . "You know what to do." He said with a small smirk as he walked up to Diana, unbuttoning her jeans, and after giving full access to her lower stomach moved his hands away to make room for the mutant to place his large hands over top her stomach. After all this mutant had been here since it was a young adult and his powers were used for reasons such as this. Mathews watched with a sadistic smile as it's hands turned a white in color and covered the whole of the females stomach. Turning to the screen he watched as the fetus already started to grow faster then what was normal.  
Diana of course could feel it too and that's when she lost the fight against the tears, shaking her head back and forth, fearing for her baby. It wasn't too terrible uncomfortable at first just a lot of pressure.   
David just stood where he was, out of the way but with the perfect vantage point to see everything. He took notes on both Diana's vitals as well as the growing fetus. He pressed a button on the ultrasound to get images at regular introvols, he would study the images later.  
After a few minutes, it was clear that as the baby, slowly, but faster then normal, grew bigger so did Diana's stomach. Having gone from 5 weeks to now 8 weeks and still growing at the enhanced speed. Still shaking her heard and the tears streaming down her face, Diana started to feel more then pressure, now she started to feel as her skin slowly stretched and the muscles started to sting and slightly burn. Because of this she started to sob in pain.   
David looked over at Mathews, pausing in his note taking. "I suggest we take a break and pick this back up within the hour. If her skin and muscels are not able to keep up with the specimens growth this effort will be for nothing."  
"Yes, I was going to suggest the same thing." Mathews said as he held up a hand for the mutant to stop. "That's enough for now." He ordered in a calm tone as if he was ordering a cup of coffee.   
Without saying a word the mutant stopped in what he was doing, moving his hands off and away from Diana's stomach, which now had a definite, but small round curve to it.   
Once the pain a pressure had stopped, with the removal of what the other mutant was doing to the baby, taking in a sobbing breathe Diana quieted down. The tears however continued to stream down her face. How was she going to get herself out of this?   
Mathews of course was just going to leave her here, strapped to the table when he got a call over the head set. "What?" He said in a angry tone. "No, don't do anything. I'll be there shortly, with what I know will calm him down." He said as he looked to his partner, then right down at Diana.  
"Let me guess the red one is awake and making a un-nessisary fuss." He moved his glasses slightly and followed Mathews gaze to Diana. "Hm, I see." It didn’t take a genius to know what the other scientist was thinking. This could be worth studying as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Azazel was hitting as hard as he could against the glass cage wall. Already the knuckles on his hands where bloodied from just how hard he was hitting. Yes he had been shocked several times, but each time he went right back at it, assaulting the wall, and though he was getting tired, he would not quit.  
"Clearly nothing more then a animal, a brainless one at that." He stated simply as he approched the cage holding the angry red mutant in it, he did not seem intimidated or impressed in the least.  
Hearing the voice, Azazel turned towards it, ready to snarl but then stopped once they saw who it was he, no they had with them. "Diana." Azazel said low in a concerned tone, seeing just how drained and tired she looked, and the tears. "What have you done to her?" He growled as he made his way over to them, getting as close as the cage would allow him. His tail was wild with anger, worry and interest.  
Mathews let out his own growl at seeing the blood smeared on the glass. "I see you've gone and damaged yourself." He said with a agitated sigh. "No matter, I believe this what all the fuss was about, yes?" He said with a deviant smirk as he twisted at Diana's wrist, causing a cry to come from her.  
"If you had any brains at all you would control yourself. And refrain from any farther self inflicted injuries or any outbursts in general. I would rather my associate here not be forced to take out punishment ment for you on this expecting female." David said in his dry, strickly business tone.  
Azazel turned from looking at the one human to Diana. He could see as fresh tears streamed down her face from the pain in which Mathews twisted at her wrist. "Azazel..." Diana whimpered in a soft sob. Without hesitation, Azazel took a submissive step back.   
"Well it seems to have brains after all. Move to the back of the cage and sit down." It was not a request or a suggestion. The mutant would obey or she would pay for his disobediance. He would not give him long to choose, there was more work to be done.  
Again Azazel did not hesitate, seeing how serious the human was and having heard the silent threat of what would happen if he didn't listen. Taking several steps backwards, Azazel went to the back of the cage and slowly sat down, a leg bent up to his chest, always ready to act.  
"Good." Mathews said as he opened the cage and then placed Diana in the cage, still holding onto her as she went down onto her knees, then he quickly left, and relocked the door.  
"Very good. Now I best not get one report about either one of you causing problems." He turned an looked to his college after he double checked the lock on the door. "Lets go check on our other test subjects."  
No sooner was the door closed was Azazel up on his feet and rushed over to Diana, helping her to sit up, and checking her over, but being mindful and respectful. It was clear she was exhausted, as she held onto him with a tired grip. As Azazel checked her over he noticed how her shirt seemed a little tight around her lower stomach. Gently placing a hand onto her stomach his eyes widened at feeling the bump that he knew shouldn't be there at this time. But how?! It was then Azazel remembered all the different kinds of mutants they had here. One of them had to be responsible for this. This made him angry once more, knowing that for sure, the humans clearly wanted this child. His grandchild. 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the far end of the lab was another cage, inside it laying in a heap on the floor was a familar blonde mutant. He had been patched up but he had lost a good ammount of blood and he was not a young man either. He was also in PAIN, tranqs and pain relievers just didnt work very well on him even with the damn collar on. He groaned an looked around, havin managed to gather some strength to try an sit up, easier said then done since his injured arm was in a sling.  
It was at that time that another mutant was being brought back to his cage. Light chocolate in skin tone, tall and lean with muscles, and with sexy wavy beach hair that went down past his shoulders, the mutant was placed roughly into his small cage, on the far side of Hexxus. He was wearing nothing more then black baggy yoga pants and a white t-shirt.   
With some effort he managed to sit up an lean against the wall of his cell. His green hoodie had been cut off so they could get to his injury, it was replaced with a way to big shirt that had to have belonged to one of the labratory aids or a janitor, either way it was gray an damn near a dress on him. Movement caught his attention from outside his cell, his amber eyes caught sight of the obviously other mutant that was being roughly shoved into a neighboring cell. Well.. this place still was the 7th circle of hell but at least the view had improved. A LOT. Hey if he was gonna die here then damnit he would enjoy the eye candy while it lasted.  
With a muffled moan, the new mutant slowly made his way into a sitting position, rubbing at his head where it had bumped the wall going down. It was then he opened his eyes, his icey blue eyes. Letting out a slight growl, it was also shown that this mutant also had small fangs on upper and lower set of teeth.   
Oh yea this was definately a better view then before. Those eyes, icy blue.. made him shiver almost in a good way he might add. And were those fangs? He ran his tounge over his own pointed teeth. He might not have his glasses but damn what he could see was fiiiiiiine.  
That had caught the other mutants attention, as he looked right at Hexxus in a very interested fashion. The look the other was giving him was that of one being smitten, as he looked to him in a shy yet assertive way.  
"So what are you in for?" Hex asked in a clearly teasing tone as he VERY gingerly scooted himself closer so he could see the other mutant more clearly.  
Nicholai gave his own small amused, but flirty smirk. "The same as you, unfortunately. A mutant stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, his voice smooth as silk yet deep, slightly two toned. A agitated sigh left him as he rubbed at his head carefully still.   
"It's my own fault I'm here with a bullet hole in me." He said as he guestured to his left arm that was in the sling. "Names Hexxus. An you are?" He was picking up on the taller mutants flirty tone but then again he could be hearing things from being injured.  
"Hexxus? That's an unusual name for a pretty thing like you." Nicholai said with a slightly confused frown, but he did have to admit that he has heard worse when it came to girl names. "Your fault?" He asked, confused.   
He couldn’t help but grin at being called pretty, showing he had fangs of his own. He suspected this stranger figured him a she, thats ok it wouldn’t be the first time. "Oh its such a long story." He chuckled an rested against the cell wall.  
"I have plenty of time to hear it." Nicholai said interested and wanting to hear it. Besides he was stuck in this cage, and unless the soldiers came and took him away, what else did he have to do?   
Hex took a deep breath before explaining what happened. How this wasn’t his first time here. How he and the ones captured with him had escaped. How he had stupidly kept the collar to try an get the inhibitor working so he wouldn’t be so damn poisonous. How it led to the soliders attacking the mansion. An thats how he ended up shot an back here again. He did however tell the story without giving up his actual gender.  
Now Nicholai had to admit, that yes, it was his fault, but what interested him more was the fact he escaped in the first place. "How did you escape?" he asked very curious, even shocked.  
"Lets say I've got a knack for it." He chuckled. "Never did get your name. Or should I call you tall, dark, and handsome?" Hex couldn’t resist flirting. In the shape he was in there was no guarentee that he’d be able to come up with a escape plan this time. Who knows, maybe when he could think straight again.  
"Name's Nicholai." he said with a small smile. "And I sincerely hope you manage to pull it off again." He said in a honest tone. He'd been stuck here for almost a year and hell, he wanted out.  
Mmmm that was a sexy name for a sexy man. "I certainly plan to try thats for sure." He felt along his wrappings and sling, winceing when he got close to the gun shot wound. If he could get a bit of wire or something he could work the collar off like he had before. "If we get out of these cells and this place you should come to Xavier's."  
"I have heard of it and was considering it when I had gotten caught. That was almost a year ago." Nicholai said with a saddened expression. "So what are you're powers?" He asked with a interested smile.  
"Aside from pissing people off?" He said with a smirk as he touched the shinner Azazel had given him. "Long story short I'm poisonous, very much so. Nothing special. How about you?"  
Now that got Nicholai's attention, as his eyes light up with interest and even hope. "Here I thought I was the only one with that power." He said softly.  
Now it was his turn to have his attention nabbed. He sat up a bit more, a surprised look on his face. "You are like me? Poisonous bites and blood?"  
"Bites, yes, and I can make a poisonous whip with my index and middle finger." He said as he raised up his hand, showing how his finger nails, though very short, all looked like claws. "But my blood, no." Nicholai explained.   
"My blood is very poisonous, its actually thick and purple when this damn thing isnt on." He touched the collar but didn’t tug at it, he was too weak right now.  
"With my acid fingers, I can easily melt through objects." Nicholai said with a small shrug as if it was nothing. “Surprised you haven't tried it with your blood." He stated curious. But then Hexxus might have, he didn't know.  
"I try to keep it inside, the more there is the more noxious the smell gets." Though he had to admit he never tried it before, maybe one day he would. Well if they ever got out of here that is. He couldn’t help but wonder... If Nicholai was poisonous like he was, would they be immune to eachother? It wasn’t easy getting close to someone when you might accidently kill them.  
Nicholai nodded his head at Hexxus words. "So, pretty little thing like yourself. Are you-" Nicholai however didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard the heavy metal door open at the far side of the brig, and then as heavy boots walked in, and made their way towards them at a steady pace but with a purpose. Nicholai's heart dropped into his stomach, as two soldier's stopped in front of Hexxus cage and they dropped the electric force field.   
The grin he had on his face at again being called a 'pretty little thing' fell fast when the doors opened up. When the soliders approched his cage this time his amber eyes widened. Fuck was he about to be shot again? He scooted back into the far corner of his cell. If they weren’t gonna shoot him, then he already knew what was gonna happen. Experiments, just like before. "Don't touch me." He hugged at his injured arm.  
Nicholai was growling, his fangs bared, as the soldier's paid no heed to Hexxus words as one stepped into the cage and roughly took hold of his good arm and lead him fast out of the brig.   
Hex struggled the best he could but in his weakened state with a injured arm it was not difficult to drag him along. He turned his head to look back at Nicholai as he was forced out the doors. He wondered if he’d see the other mutant again, he hoped so.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana wasn't doing good at all. From the time she had been brought to Azazel Diana had been experiencing cramps all along her side's and around her stomach. Knowing it was from the rapid growth of the child, she had, at first thought that with time for the skin to adjust, it would go away. But it didn't. It only got worse. That was a good hour ago, and now Diana couldn't stop the small cries that came from her when her stomach gave a server cramp. But this wasn't just a cramp. No. She knew from reading about pregnancy that what she had felt, was a contraction.   
Azazel of course had refused to set her down, holding her close to his chest, his tail wild and low in defense, and the tip twitching in alert agitation. He had felt as Diana's whole body tensed as the first waves of contractions hit, and the cry that soon followed. This was not good. The rapid growth was causing her body to reject the child because it just couldn't handle said rapid growth of the child, at least not while that collar was on keeping her from healing herself. "Breathe, Diana." He instructed in a firm commanding tone, watching as she tensed up again in pain.   
David and his associate had been informed of Diana's distress and potential contractions. He marched towards the cell an adjusted his glasses, this would not do. He had suspected this might happen, he was more so glad now he insisted on taking the procedure slowly.  
Mathews had ordered for a gurney to be brought, to quickly take Diana back to the lab, put her under sedation while they turned off the collar so her healing abilities could fix things. But first they had to get her away from her crimson body guard. Not that hard a feet to be honest. He watched as a soldier stepped into the cage and aimed a high powered tranq gun right at Azazel.   
"Step away from her." Mathews ordered Azazel.  
"You can either back down easily or we can drag this out." His tone flat an even, sayin without speakin that he was potentially willing to stand there an wait until the red mutant either let her go or held on until she died. It would be a pity to lose her and the specimen but if she died, well she would be a nice subject to dicect.  
With a silent growl, Azazel reluctantly set Diana down, and took a few steps away from her. He knew how much this child meant to her and knew that she didn't want to lose the child. But it was hard stepping away from her as she laid there, holding her stomach and crying softly.   
And it was even harder to stay where he was as the soldiers quickly came in and took her away, the whole while pointing the high powered tranq guns right at him. His tail wild but down, telling how much he hated this and wanted to attack, but couldn't.  
"A wise choice." When the cage was secured and double checked he went and ordered them to take the female to the nearest medical room immediately. "Hurry Mathews, we have work to do." With that he hurried off after the soilders and the lab aids, there wasn’t time to waste if they were to salvage this experiment.  
Mathews didn't wast time as he followed after Davids wanting to get the collar disabled as quickly as possible. Within moments they made it to the lab and injected her with the sedative they used on any of the mutants.   
Diana did her best to remain calm and breathe through the pain. Once injected Diana was out like a light and the collar removed.  
David barked out orders, mintors were attached to the female and her abdomen to monitor the fetus. "As soon as her body heals itself send the mutant back in to advance her pregnancy." They might as well take advantage of the fact she was unconsious, with her healing back up they wouldn’t have to keep pausing left and right.  
As soon as the collar was off, it took no more then 5 minutes to heal the damage done to her nerves, muscles and tissues in her stomach and womb, and with said damage healed her body stopped contracting and trying to reject the baby.   
Mathews was completely in shock at just how incredible her healing abilities were. ALL the damage was gone! And it had been some pretty significant damage. It was then he had the mutant brought in so they can advance the pregnancy. He honestly hoped this one would take after the sire in body shape and looks. Be a shame to have had put all these resources into it, to find out they had to start over.   
David cared little on how the specimen looked, breeding proper traits could come later. So long as she could heal and bear young it mattered little if this process had to be repeated. What mattered was not looks, but abilites. But that was his opinion. For now he continued to monitor the female mutants stats as well as the rapidly developing fetus, taking notes.  
Mathews also watched mainly on the ultrasound screen, pleased beyond believe as he could see how the tail, the legs the hands and the ears developed as the pregnancy quickly grew into the 12th week and beyond. Checking on the status of the vitals of the child, Mathews could see that no stress was being done to it. No doubt to her healing abilities.   
David fixed his glasses and like earlier that day he pressed a button on the ultrasound to snap images of the developing specimen for his files. He was equally pleased. If the mutant produced from this had the abilities they were looking for then they could try their luck again with a different donor for another combination of abilites. "We need to tame this one as soon as possible, break her spirit until she learns her place like this one." He guestured to the mutant that was fast forwarding the females preganacy. "We could do this to other females with her ability to keep them healed during the process."  
"My thoughts exactly." Mathews said with a wide grin on his face as he watched how the fetus moved and kicked about on the screen as it grew now from the 14th to the 16th week, and watching as the females stomach grew to be a well defined curve. She hadn't been that big or fatty to begin with so it wasn't surprising how easily she was showing. "Very active." he said pleased, being able to see now more detail through the 4D ultrasound machine they where using. "And it's male." He said extremely pleased, after all that's what he had been going for. A strong killing male rather then a female. More intimidating that way.  
David marked down the gender though he didn’t really care honestly. Male, female? It didnt matter. A killer was a killer reguardless. But a male was more desireable for their first attempt. "More importantly is it's healthy and there are no deformities."  
"Yes, yes." Mathews said with a nod, good health and no deformities was important. "So far he is turning into a very fine specimen."   
As all this was going on, Diana had been starting to come too. Thanks to her healing abilities, the once strong sedative no longer had that much of an effect on her. Thinking smart, Diana remained quiet, as if she was still under the sedative. Feeling those wide strong hands on her stomach Diana could feel as it stretched and grew and she could feel as the baby grew and even moved about strongly. She could hear in the background as Mathews and Davids spoke about the child. He. Her son.  
"As soon as it is viable, extract it at once. The less it connects to her the better." To David she was merely a brood mare, once the specimen could survive without her then her role was finished with said child. Then she would be prepped for the next one.  
"Understood. Perhaps next time we can have her mounted by one of our more useful males, instead of artificial insemination." Mathews said, his sick mind going to work. After all if he could get her pregnant that way, it would save on cost for having to use the tools to reach the same objective.   
David gave the man a blank stare. "You know very well artificial insemination is far more reliable in the long run." He was about results where Mathews seemed to be in it for fun. Either way it didn’t matter to him, results matter and so far the results were very very good.  
Diana had to remind herself to keep from reacting. But it was very hard! But at hearing they wanted to do this to her again and this time though actual sex Diana had had enough! Feeling back to normal that's when she acted, and her entire body became one gulf of blue and white fire. Hearing the male mutant shout in pain, Diana was quick getting to her feet. She could feel as the collar melted easily off of her. "This will be the last time you two will ever be seen." Diana snarled in a feirce menicing tone as she reached out her hands towards the two.


End file.
